MON goes to America
by Monkeyman10526
Summary: So I noticed somthing...Zombina and her friends get hardly any attention after their episode, so i made this. Dopple isnt art of it...yet ;3 Anyway first chap is clean then i hope to get more lewd so rated M...er R...what ever for sexual shit. Viewer discrestion is advised. So Zombina and the others go to america wher ethey meet a med student and a stoner...should be good I hope
1. Chapter 1

So this is one of those tales that only happen when I'm mowing or drunk….sometimes both. But besides the point. We have two american teens. One of which does something when he's high as a kite. The other finds out after studying abroad. I don't own the comic…..also...Rated M for obvious reasons.

Chap 1 Welcome to America

It was a nice calm winter's day. The first semester of school had ended and students were returning home from school from studying abroad. One Chris Carmack was on his way home from the airport. He was an average boy with brown hair, cargo pants and a red t-shirt. He and his roommate and cousin Zeke Timberland, had been staying at a house owned by Zeke's mother. One who had left with her new boyfriend to Hawaii. They had been staying at the house by themselves. Working and in Zeke's case, lighting up some weeds at night. Chris was on his way back from studying in Japan, and had finally finished. He was on his way home. He had a few minutes away until he got a call. It was Zeke.

"Hello?"

"Dude….when you get here get the mail will you?"

"I've been gone four months and that's all? Get the mail?"

"Uhhhhh…...wait what?" Chris sighed as he realized it was past noon.

"Right you're high. I'll get the mail. Later"

"Later dude." Chris hung up and sighed. After about thirty minutes he arrived at the house. He opened up the mailbox and was shocked. There had to be at least two weeks of mail there. He slowly pulled out one of the letters. It was a black letter. It looked official. He was about to open it when he heard rustling. He looked over and the mailbox began to shift and rattle.

"Oh no…." He said as the mailbox emptied out on him. He popped his head up and sighed. "Zeke…" After gathering up the mail and parking his car, Chris walked up to the door and opened it up. Like walking into a smoke house, he was assaulted by a large cloud of smoke as well as a horrid stench. "Crying out loud Zeke. Open a window you when you smoke man." Zeke just laughed from up stairs. Chris sighed and began going through the mail. He found one letter from the bank. Saying that the house was close to foreclosure. The had two weeks to get the money. Chris shook his head and kept going through the mail. "Junk, Junk, Junk, Junk, Cultural Exchange Program, Junk...wait what?" Chris backed up and looked at the letter. It was the black one her got from the mailbox. He opened it up and pulled out the note. The top portion was ripped off though.

 _Dear Volunteer,_

 _We are pleased to hear you wish to aid in showing these students human society and help them integrate into your community. As such we have many volunteers so we have a new system. Each letter will have a shape at the top right corner. If you have a star. You shall be going to europe or Japan. If you have a Square. You shall be going to The U.S.A. If you have a circle. You will be having the students come to you. Thank you again._

 _ISEP_

Chris would feel his stomach knot up. "Zeeeeke~" He said heading upstairs. "What did I miss while I was gone?" He asked innocently. Zeke, wearing his green army jacket and black beanie, was watching some random show when Chris came up. He had long blonde hair and wore baggy jeans.

"Uhhhhhhhh…...nothing much why?"

"We got a letter from the Inter-species Exchange program…..did you sign up or something?" He asked waiting to hear this.

"Ohhhhh. You see I was online and I saw this cat girl asking for help. I thought it was like a game. So I followed the link. It was a boring game. All I did was fill out information and shit. Hey but I got some paper for my weed in the mail the next day." He said with a goofy grin. Chris would read over the letter and almost faint when he saw the date. It was almost thirteen days old. He checked the date and it said that they would arrive….that day. Chris felt his stomach churn now. They barely had the money to feed themselves. How would the feed a exchange student. Chris quickly went to work trying to stop this train wreck. Before he got to the phone though. The doorbell rang. Chris's heart almost stopped. Slowly he approached the door. He slowly reached for the door and with a quick turn opened it up.

"Yo. One pizza." Chris sighed. It was only Jermey.

"Phew….Right what do I owe you man?"

"Five eighteen." Chris handed over the money and waved goodbye before walking away. He set the food on stand in the house before hearing the doorbell ring. "Ugh. Dude. I gave you a-" Chris cut himself off as he opened the door to see a woman in black with shades. "-tip." He finished as he saw the woman.

[Thirteen Hours ago at a airport]

It was a busy day at the airport as a certain zombie waited in line for a ticket.

 _Good lord this is a drag. I should have just had Smith fly me out like Manako and Tionishia._ The girl thought as she waited in line. She could feel people staring at her stitches and discolored skin. She didn't care though. If anything she wished someone would say something, give her a reason to do something. She looked forward and saw she was still third in line. She dropped her head and began to think about where she was going. _Right. Going to….somewhere in America…..crap!_ The girl would pull out a document and read over it.

Name: Zombina

Date:11/15/14

Location of Hosts: Hudson,Colorado

Host: Zeke Timberland and Chris Carmack

Hello and welcome to the interspecies-

Zombina folded up the paper after seeing the location, not caring much for the rest.

"Miss….Miss?" Zombina looked up. It would seem she was next in line. She walked forward and handed the girl a slip of paper. The girl read over it and soon smiled. "Your plane left thirty minutes ago." Zombina would go bug eyed.

"WHAT?! It wasn't supposed to take of till eleven!"

"No It was leaving at 10:30 to 11:00. We wanted to give it some time since we are running slow today." Zombina groaned and dropped her head. "I can get you on the next flight in three hours."

"THREE HOURS?!"

"I'm sorry but that's the best we can do." Zombina just groaned.

"Thank you." She said disheartedly. She walked out of line and sat down in the waiting area. "So much for being on time." She said with a sigh.

"Don't worry you'll get there on time." Zombina looked over her shoulder and saw a familiar pair of shades. It was agent Smith. "Come on. You don't want to be late." She said as she turned around. Not in the mood to question how she knew she would miss her flight, she followed Smith to a private jet out side on the air strip.

"Where did you get the jet?" She asked.

"We use it to escort larger students across seas." Smith said as stairs opened down from the side of the jet. Zombina would slowly ascend them before entering. She saw a large well furnished cabin with multiple chairs and a large TV. She looked around and then saw two familiar faces. It was Tionishia and Manako. "Get settled we'll be leaving soon." Smith said going to the front cabin. Zombina sat down and looked to the two.

"So where you guys heading?" Zombina asked Tionishia.

"Me and Manako are going to the same place! We're going to Colorado." Zombina would blink at her.

"Uh...where exactly."

"Some place called hudson." Zombina would narrow her eyes.

"Yeah with two people named Zeke and Chris." Manako said joining in, "Why do you ask?"

"That's the exact place I'm going." She said flatly. Tionishia smiled happily and clapped.

"What a coincidence!" She said happy to be with her friends. "Too bad Dopple isn't coming. She said she had stuff to do here though." Zombina just groaned.

"I smell Smith's laziness all over this." Zombina muttered to herself as she read her paper over. "Well hope these two are ready for us." She said leaning back and closing her eyes. Manako and Tionishia continued to talk as the jet got moving. Zombina decided to sleep for the most part, hoping it would pass the time until they got there.

 _Ready or not...here we come._

[Present Day U.S.A]

Chris stood in the front doorway, frozen with fear. Smith caught on quickly to this and smiled.

"Hello there. I am from the Inter-species exchange committee. I am Ms. Smith. I'm Looking for Zeke Timberland and Chris Carmack." Chris slowly unfroze and nodded.

"R-r-right. One moment." He said before looking up stairs. "Zeke. There's a woman in a black suit here to see us." Zeke would go wide eyed before blowing out a ball of smoke. He quickly removed his beanie and jacket, and grabbed a toothbrush from his table. He would put it in his mouth and go over his lines. Lines he had ready when ever someone in a black suit. Normally since that was a sign that his parole officer was coming to check on him. He went down stairs with his toothbrush in his mouth. He walked up from behind Chris and saw Smith. He gave her a wave and continued to brush his teeth.

"Quite a odd smell mister…"

"Timbahlan." He said with the toothbrush still in his mouth.

"Timberland right. Anyway we are with the exchange students."

"Students?" Chris asked after he heard the plural. Ms. Smith motioned behind her and Chris went wide at the sight of the group. "Ms. Smith can I speak with you inside?" He asked feeling the same dread he had.

The three got situated inside and began to speak for a few minutes about Zeke's blunder. "So you see. We really don't have the facilities it would take for three extra students. Not to mention food and paying for the house." Chris said showing Smith the foreclosure letter. Smith grinned widely at this.

"Don't worry about food, we can cover that. As for the house just stay here until the date is up. I'll take care of that." She said the last part in away that made Chris's spine shiver in fear. "We'll just need to add on to the house. for the three." Chris would hear a loud noise behind him and look to see men tearing down the back of the house and adding on. He looked forward and saw the same thing.

"Won't that take time? I mean it's not like…" Chris slowed up as he looked back and saw the refurbished looking hallway leading to new rooms. "Magic." He turned back around and saw more of the house looking newer. "How..did you."

"Well gentlemen, I'll let the girls get settled then be on my way." Smith said standing up and walking to the door. Chris was flabbergasted, he couldn't understand how in the world they added onto the house so quickly.

"Where's the physics behind this?" Chris asked as Zeke just blinked and looked around.

"I think I need to take mellower stuff."

Outside Smit had gathered the girls together.

"Now then I can't fly over here every time something goes wrong so I have assigned a handler to watch over as if I would."

"Why bother getting someone then? No one is about the equivalent." Zombina mumbled. Smith would just laugh.

"Well then you'll love the agent I have coming over." Smith said with a grin. Tionishia just smiled.

"When will we see him?"

"In a few days. For now. Go ahead and get settled in. I need to head back and see if Darling is dead yet." Smith said as she turned to a black car. "Oh and don't do anything obscene while I'm gone." She said making Tionishia and Manako blush. Zombina just groaned.

"Yes mom." She said loudly. Zombina bent down and grabbed her bags as she turned around and made her way for the house. Tionishia picked up her bags and followed in suit, helping Manako with her bags as well. The three walked into the house and saw the large layout. "Well this is the place uh? Where are the two who are going to watch us." Zombina said walking in. She looked around the refurbished house and was stunned at how fast the workers went in and finished it. "Where does she find those workers?" Tionishia and Manako followed her in and were just as shocked.

"I believe they are trained to work quickly, or so Agent Smith tells me." Manako chimed in. They rounded a corner and saw Chris and Zeke talking.

"Maybe they were on speed?"

"Is that your explanation for everything?"

"Only when I see illogical fallacies." Zeke said making Chris groan.

"Your failing english why again?" Chris would look and see the three students. "Oh hi welcome to America! I'm Chris Carmack." He said with a friendly wave.

"Yo. Name's Zeke." Zeke said with a lazy wave from the couch. Zombina smiled a toothy grin as to try and make them feel a bit of fear.

"Hey I'm Zombina." She said. Chris smiled at her, while Zeke just looked at them blankly. Her grin turned one of melancholy seeing that hope failed. Tionishia smiled and waved her hand almost reaching up stairs.

"Hi! I'm Tionishia! Friends call me Tio. Nice to meet you." Manako slowly stepped forward and looked down.

"H-hi. I'm M-m-manako." Chris just continued to smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. I apologize ahead of time if me or Zeke does something against your own culture. I was gone for the past semester and didn't really have time to research into who would be staying."

"A zombie, a Orger and a cyclops." Zeke said from behind. Chris raised an eyebrow and looked over at him.

"Wait how did you know that?"

"Dude I don't World of Warcraft, Skyrim, and have not seen any lord of the ring movies and I knew what they were from a glance." Chris just groaned.

"Right….anyway. If there's anything you guys need let us know and we can will try and help in any way possible." Chris said with a smile. The three looked to each other before looking to Chris.

"We're hungry." Chris would freeze up.

"R-r-right. What does everyone want?" Zombina chimed in first and loudly at that.

'Meat!"

"Something sweet!" Tionishia said with great enthusiasm.

"I'm fine with anything really." Chris would sigh and head into the kitchen.

"I'll start cooking." Zeke would look to the kitchen a few seconds later and chime in with his own request.

"Tomato Soup for me."

"You can make your own food!" Chris said tossing him a can of soup. Zeke just shrugged and walked into the kitchen. Each of the girls looked around and began to explore the house. Tionisha went up stairs and found a large room. She figured it was for her with the size of everything. Manako found a simple room on the ground floor and picked it. As for Zombina she went downstairs and found a room in the basement. It was dark and cold, but it made for a great place to watch zombie flicks. The three go their things unloaded and would retire there until Chris called out to each of them, alerting them that the food was done. The three met upstairs to see Chris had made a meal for each of them. A steak for Zombina, a nice fruit try, and for Manako he had made a small salad unsure of what she tends to eat. Zombina and Tio dug into their meals instantly, while Manako took the time to enjoy hers. Chris was relieved to see them eating their food without complaints.

 _Maybe this won't be so bad after all.._ Chris thought to himself. Sadly for Chris….tomorrow night was a full moon.

Also to anyone who read all the way. Congrats! ^^ I know it wasn't as lewd as the first episode/comic of monstermasume, but it will get worse...i hope. Thats why i had full moon so early. Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 The Full Moon!

It was a new morning and Chris was up and about cleaning, cooking and just keeping things tidy. It was early in the morning and not much was going on yet. Upstairs Tio slept peacefully and Zeke was up and online, gathering things he needed for school. On the main floor Manako was reading in her room and simply relaxing. Finally down in the basement Chris was doing laundry and Zombina was sawing logs. Chris was just wrapping up laundry and getting ready to start a new load when he heard a noise that made him fear for his life. It was a strange moan. He looked left and right before making the obvious choice. Put the cloths in and rush up stairs. In reality it was Zombina. She was having a great dream, one right out of a zombie flick. A person running in fear as a horde closed in on her. Chris got upstairs and decided to finish his morning by cleaning the kitchen seeing as he was not about to go down stairs.

Upstairs Zeke was gathering material for school. He needed book and supplies still. As he only worked weekends, this proved more difficult every year.

"Why the hell do books cost so much?" He asked himself with a sigh. Zeke reluctantly bought the supplies and went to his email to see when they would arrive. He smiled as he saw the emails and opened them each up. _two weeks...not bad._ He thought with a grin. He closed the emails then saw one that stood out. The tittle of it was 'URGENT! READ ME!' Zeke rolled his eyes and opened up the email. _Spam I bet._ He was wrong, it was from Agent Smith.

Dear Mr. Timberland or Mr. Carmack

I will be sending over the agent who will watch over your home and make sure you are not doing anything lewd to the girls. He will be there sometime today or tomorrow evening. I feel like there was something else, but I can't remember. So check your email tonight. I will be sending you papers for the agent, and if I remember the other issue I will alert you. Good luck

Desk of Agent Smith

Inter Species Exchange Program

Zeke would blink at this and shrug. "Yo Chris."

"Yes?" Chris called back as he swept the floor.

"I got a email from that Smith chick."

"And?"

"She's sending over someone to make sure we're not doing anything….what's lewd mean?"

"Sexual." Chris called back.

"Thank you. Yeah to make sure we're not doing anything sexual to the girls." Chris would look up and walk over to the stairs.

"You haven't have you?"

"You mean give that control freak of a girl friend another thing to bitch about. No."

"Why don't you just break up with her then?" Chris asked as he walked over to the fridge and pull out some eggs.

"I have….five times."

"She beg you to come back or something?"

"Nope. She just says no and walks away."

"How the hell does that work?"

"Beats me. What's for breakfast?"

"Cereal if you don't help out."

"Right." Zeke said standing up turning off his PC. He walked over to the stairs and walked down, putting his hair back in a pony tail. Zeke walked into the kitchen and made his way over to the fridge. "Bacon and eggs?"

"Pancakes too." Chris said as he cracked the egg on the counter and opened it up over a skillet. The egg dropped onto the pan and sizzled from the heat. Zeke would walk over with pancake mix and help with breakfast, not wanting to eat cereal again.

Down stairs Zombina slowly rose from bed and let out a long yawn. She blinked her tired eyes and stretched before getting out of bed. Slowly she found her bags and began digging out cloths for the day. She decided that a black tank top, and jean shorts. She would sniff the air and smell something.

"Mmmm...I smell meat." She said instantly smiling. She swung the door open and bolted up stairs. Chris and Zeke immediately stopped and looked at the basement door.

"Did you buy a dog while I was gone?" Chris asked Zeke, who actually had to think about it.

"No." He finally said as Zombina burst through the door, spooking them both. They turned around to see Zombina looking quite hungry.

"I smell food!" Chris and Zeke looked at each other then to Zombina.

"Pancakes, eggs, and bacon." Chris said as Zeke flipped a pancake on the skillet to cook. Zombina started to slowly droll at the mention of bacon. The group would listen as the heavy sound of foot prints echoed from upstairs.

It was Tio waking up and getting ready for the day. She had decided to wear large yellow dress with a black jacket. Sniffed the air and smelled something sweet. She smiled and began walking to the stairs. Her footsteps echoing throughout the house. She descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Mmmm...that smells yummy." She said with a smile. She would walk over and take a seat at a small eating area. Custom furbished for the guests. Namely a large chair for Tio. The sound of Tio didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the house. Especially Manako. Her morning had started off differently.

Manako was up early around seven, trying to get her room organized. She wore a simple combination of jeans, and a purple shirt. She was standing back from a bookshelf and making sure they were organized. Though when Tio began moving down stairs the books had shaken and shifted out of spot. Manako just sighed and dropped her head before rearranging them. After about five minutes she walked out into the hallway and made her way to the kitchen. She sat down between Tio and Zombina still nervous about the two boys.

Chris would bring over large plates with pancakes slathered in syrup, eggs and crispy bacon.

"And here we go. Dig in guys." He said walking back to the kitchen beginning to clean. Zeke walked over and took a seat next to Tio and began eating his own food. Chris would wash up the spatula and set bowls and skillets in the sink to soak. He walked over and sat next to Zombina. He smiled and began to eat his own food. Tio looked to Chris and Zeke before getting an idea to get to know them better.

"So you two what do you guys do? Like school and stuff." Chris smiled and spoke first.

"I'm a med student, going for my second year. I'm also the one who pays for the food and stuff." He said. Zombina looked over a tad intrigued.

"Med student? You mean like hospitals and stuff?"

"Yeah but I mostly work with the cadavers. I'm the guy who's better at identifying causes of death." Zombina would think a bit.

"So you work with dead things? That sounds fun!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"Meh, it's fairly calm in the morgue. Though I have seen weird shit down there." He said shivering.

"Like?" Zombina asked wanting to know more. Zeke looked up and blinked.

"No." He simply said.

"No?" Zombina asked.

"Yeah no. I'd rather keep my food down today." Chris just rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah let's just say their are a lot of desperate people in the world." Chris said. Manako thinked about for a second before blushing slightly. Zombina just held back laughter as Tio thought about it. She soon smiled and snapped her fingers.

"Oh! You mean people who make love to the dead bodies?" Manako blushed furiously now and hid her head while Zombina bursted out laughing. Zeke and Chris did two different things. Chris just blushed and lowered his head, while Zeke turned white and seemed to stop doing anything. Tio would look around before shrugging not knowing the problem. Manako looked to Zeke and decided to change the topic and fast.

"So Zeke what do you do?" She asked quietly still hiding her face. Zeke would shake his head and regain his senses.

"I'm a third year law major working towards my bachelors so I can get into law school." He said making Tio, Manako, and Zombina all look to him.

"You go to school?" Zombina asked a bit shocked. "I half expected you to be the dropout deadbeat." She said not caring how she sounded. Manako would have a small panic attack from Zombina's bluntness.

"No. I go at night and get home around ten or eleven." He said pushing his plate away. Chris would stand up and grab Zeke's plate and set them in the sink to soak. He began to fill it with warm water and soap when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Zeke watch the water." Zeke just gave a mumble in response as Chris made his way to the door. he opened and saw a man dressed in black with sunglasses. "H-H-Hello?" Chris asked suddenly feeling nervous.

"Good day I am Agent Wesson, agent Smith sent me over to check up on the girls and to deliver information. Chris raised an eyebrow at this and allowed the man in. Chris walked into the dining area and waved to Zeke. Zeke shut off the water and walked over to Chris to see a man in a suit.

"Zeke this is Agent Wesson."

"Morning." Zeke said with a yawn. Wesson just handed them both a letter.

"Now then Smith gave me orders to deliver these letters to you, each contains information about the program, legal stuff and all that, as well as important information regarding behaviour and the laws regarding the program. Finally Agent Smith has asked me to relay since around this time she is asleep. She wanted to let you know that you two have been selected to partake in a special program." Zombina would look over at this and immediately bolt over.

"Wait wait wait wait! Special program? We've been here for a day if that."

"True but this was done from a random poll." Zombina just groaned. She knew what the poll was...whatever was on top of the paper stack first. "You two will have to begin dating these girls." Chris would go bug eyed as Zeke just kept calm.

"Can't have a girlfriend." Zeke said looking to the agent.

"We know we contacted her and told her about it. She said she would be here to discuss it. Zeke's expression turned from calm to panic.

"...Excuse me." He said bolting to through the living room. He jumped over the coffee table and ran into the side bathroom. He opened up a can of tomato juice and jumped into the shower. Wesson just shrugged and looked to Chris who looked like someone had slapped him with a wet fish.

"Mister Carmack." Chris shook his head and looked to the agent. "I assume you have questions about this."

"Yes…..why?"

"The program's main objective is to increase human and interspecies relations, as such we would like to see groups pairing off. As to integrate into society. As such Smith picked from a pool of fifty groups. You were in that group." Chris would just blink at the man.

"No I mean why so sudden? They have been her less than a day."

"I don't make the orders I follow them." The agent said adjusting his glasses.

[2 hour ago]

"Agent Wesson?" A voice said on a laptop monitor.

"Yes?" The agent said turning around as he filled out paper.

"I have decided to go through with the bet."

"Sure you have."

"Here are the participants, two americans who were just accepted in the program." She said as a paper was faxed into his tiny cubicle. "Remember they have to last three months and if they don't you owe me all year free food." Wessen felt his wallet scream in agony from this.

"And if I win, you go on a date with me." Smith shuddered from the thought.

"Deal."

"And remember no intervening." Wessen added only to see she hung up. "This should be good."

[Present]

Chris just turned white. This was a bit much for him to digest. They were going to have to start dating these girls. He had no problems with this but Chris wasn't much of a talker when it came to affairs of the heart, hell even Zeke was better with girls then he was, and Zeke never talked to any girls other than his prof and his girlfriend.

"I assume that will be all." Agent Wesson said walking to the door.

"But! But!"

"No buts." Wesson said leaving the house. Zombina would look to Chris then the door before getting mad.

"SMMMMMIIIIIIIIIITH!" She shouted to the ceiling. She would walk into the Kitchen to see Manako hid behind Tio. Tio looked to Zombina with a curious face.

"So we have to start dating? Okay!" She said with a smile. Zombina would walk in and shake her head.

"No! If we do what she says she wins! I will not let Smith win!" Zombina said with a gleam in her eye.

"Win what?" Manako asked.

"...uh…..I don't know but I will not let Smith ship me!" She said before turning to Chris.

"Right so long as we won't date you she can't win and you have nothing to worry about problem solved." Chris heard this and relaxed a bit. He would hear the door open up and a familiar voice call in.

"Also if the girls say no they have to leave and head back to work." Wesson said closing the door. Zombina would make close to the same face as Chris. In her mind she imagined all the work they would have to do since Smith normally slacked off.

 _The mount everest of paperwork._ She thought. The sound of the shower would turn off and Zeke would come out in his tank and sweats. He smelled heavily of tomatoes and nothing like his normal aroma.

"What I miss?"

[thirty minutes later]

Zeke would be looking over the paperwork trying to find a loophole or anything. "Nope. This is airtight. Mainly since it uses as little details as possible. Normally that would be a way around it but this one has the wording just right." Zeke said after looking at the paper. Chris would drop his head. "What's the issue for you? You're single anyway."

"Not the point! I'm terrified of talking to people about this kind of stuff!" Chris said as he turned pale. "I can't open myself up after only knowing them for a day or two!" Zeke would sigh.

"At least you don't have a crazy girlfriend. What the hell am I gonna do now? Now she has a reason to check in whenever she wants."

"Tell her off?" Chris said.

"Done that."

"Restraining order."

"Can't she's my parole officer."

"Why do you need one again?"

"You know why."

"Oh right the reason you're high all the time."

"Bingo." The two would talk as Tio and Zombina listened in on the through the door. Manako would be sitting downstairs reading.

"Right let's head down and let them know." Zombina and Tio would panic a bit before racing down stairs. Chris and Zeke would open up the door and head down stairs themselves. They reached the bottom and looked to the girls. "Now then you all heard Agent Wesson. So we shouldn't….really...have to talk about this much." Chris said with a slight blush. Zeke looked over and rolled his eyes.

"Contract says we have to start dating you or two things will happen. You guys will get sent back to Japan and Chris and I will have to pay a million dollar fine." Zombina would groan at this while Tio and Manako would nod. "Either way we will have to start this off somehow." Zeke said as the doorbell rang. "I was really hoping it would be before this." He said dropping his head. Chris and Zeke walked to the door and opened it slowly to see a face that made their skin crawl.

 _Amanda._

 _Amanda._

"Hi Zekey Weeky! Hi Chris." She said to both boys. She was dressed in a police uniform with a skirt and knee socks. She had glasses and long black hair. Her face was innocent but underneath her was an evil aura.

"Amanda." Chris said.

"What now?" Zeke said unamused.

"Aww is Zeke said he has to date someone else then me? Don't worry I will fix this somehow my love!"

"Oh please we all know why you forced yourself onto Zeke." Chris said rolling his eyes. Amanda smiled and there was a few second silence. The sound of a hit rang through the house and Chris fell like a ruler.

"Now Zeke I need your-"

"Yeah yeah hang on." Zeke said walking into the house. Chris would groan as he stood up. Amanda would pick the boy up by his collar and glare at him.

"Listen here. If Zeke does anything obscene to one of those freaks in there, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL NEVER GET A CHANCE TO DO ANYTHING CLOSE GOT IT!" She said her voice going into a darker tone.

"C-C-Crystal!" Chris said scared out of his wits. She would drop him like a bag of potatoes and look to see Zeke walking back. He handed her a cup of yellowish liquid and turned away.

"Bye-" The door slammed shut on the girl and Zeke walked back into the living room to see the girls trying to pretend they didn't hear anything. Tio was the only one who looked like she missed the whole thing. Chris would walk into the room weakly and sit down on the ground.

"Who was that?" Tio asked curiously.

"You mean the girl? My crazy girlfriend." Zeke said sitting down. Chris would walk in with swirly eyes.

"She's crazy alright." Chris said sitting down shaking his head. "Right, now...um….urk." Chris said giving up, he couldn't do it. He couldn't ask them which one they wanted to hang out with. It was just too embarrassing. Zeke would look to his watch and stand up.

"I have class soon, Chris have fun." Zeke said heading upstairs. Chris would watch him vanish and drop his head.

 _This won't end well._ Chris thought to himself.

The rest of the day went on without much else happening. Chris went to his room and worked on cleaning up and arranging his things. Manako would sit in the living room reading her book. Tio and Zombina were in the kitchen talking about anime and other Tv shows. It wasn't until seven o'clock that things picked up.

Manako would pull out a cell phone and check the time. She yawned and got off the couch. She had been reading for quite some time, Tio and Zombina where in the living room now with her watching TV.

"I'm turning in early. Night." She said with a wave as she made her way to her room. Tio and Zombina looked to each other and shrugged. In truth they had forgot what day it was. Chris was down stairs sweeping the basement.

 _I'm gone a whole semester and Zeke didn't clean a damn thing, lazy asshole._ He thought as he swept some dust bunnies into a dustpan. As he emptied the pan he noticed that the lights went out. He would freeze solid. _Power outage? Possibly power company?_ Chris thought as he dug out his phone. he turned it on and the light lit his face up, it also lit up the face of someone behind him, someone with a glowing yellow eye.

[Five minutes earlier]

Manako had turned in early since that night it was a full moon. She wasn't too much affected by it since she was able to keep herself in check, but Tio and Zombina on the other hand. Tio was watching TV when she began to feel hot for some reason. She removed her jacket and leaned back on the couch feeling quite odd. Zombina would sniff the air and smile.

"I'll be back in a bit." She said grinning and walking to the stairs. Tio shrugged and changed the channel hoping to try and keep her mind off her heat.

Chris would see he had a new message and get ready to open it when he felt someone...smelling him? He turned around and put his phone up to see Zombina.

"Oh hi." He said a tad nervous. "Did the uh...power...go….off?" he said as his voice cracked when he noticed...she had no top on. Chrive covered his eyes and tried to hide his face and block out the sight of Zombina. Zombina grabbed his hands and placed them on her chest. Chris would blush deeply and freeze up instantly. Zombina as a cadaver had a condition called Rigor Mortis. This in turn caused her body to stiffen up. Including her breasts. As such...she didn't wear a bra. Chris would feel his hand give a light squeeze in response to her holding his wrists tightly. _Firm and ample. Wait why is that a thought! Snap out of it!_ Chris would shake his head and pull his hands back. "Is everything okay?!" He asked nervously. Zombina inhaled the air around him and smiled wickedly.

"I can smell the fear coming from you….it smells….gooood~" She said moving closer to Chris. Zombina would reach out to grab him and Chris ducked under her arms and bolted up stairs. He reached the door and slammed it shut behind him only for the door to push forward and for Zombina to start beating against the door. He looked around to see that the couch was empty and there was a large wet spot on it.

"What the?" He asked only for a hand to burst through the door. Chris would jump away from the door and look to see Zombina huffing and puffing as she stared at him.

"Oh there's that smell again!" She said running at him. Chris stood up and ran for the bathroom. He ran inside and locked the door. Zombina would run to the hallway and see a door shut, bolting down to the door. Chris would look to a closet and smile as he dove inside. Shutting it behind him. Zombina would swing the door open and walk in sniffing the air. She would look and then see a sight that was a tad odd. Zeke being smothered between Tio's large bosom.

[When Zombina went down stairs]

Tio would watch TV and soon hear the door open. It was Zeke coming home early. It seemed their Prof had to cancel class for the full moon. He walked in and saw Tio looking extremely overheated.

"You okay Tio?" He asked. The girl looked over at him in a way that made his skin crawl. Slowly she rose from the couch and undid her dress from the front. She opened her dress to reveal her lacy black bra and panties. Zeke would keep a calm face but turn rosy red as he turned and bolted down the hall. Zeke would hide in the closet door in the hallway. He figured he could hear her coming from a few feet away giving him time to ready and run for it.. But instead it was silent. He waited breathing slowly. Until the door swung open and Tio was there looking at him a tad teary eyed. She would sniffle a bit as she looked to him.

"Why did you run away? *snif**snif* Am I scary?" She said making Zeke feel guilty.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I got nervous and needed to cool of-" Zeke's thoughts were cut off as Tio smothered him in her bosom.

"I'm sorry I'm just so warm lately! I forgot to take you into account." She said hugging the man and near smothering him in her breasts. Zombina would swing the door open and see this almost shocking her from her senses.

"Uh….." She would then here a can fall and look to the restroom. She smiled and dashed off. Zeke would break out of her hold and exit the closet.

"Tio let's calm down okay?" He said calmly. Tio would turn around and put a finger to her lips. Unknown to the fact her bra had got caught on broom in the closet, tearing it off her body. Zeke's color vanished as he stared at Tio's large breasts. He shook his head and ran to the living room hoping to get upstairs. He reached the top then thought of a plan. He shut Tio's door and turned the lights out before creeping to his room. He would look around and smiled as he found his stash. As Zeke rolled a joint, Tio had reached the top of the stairs she opened the door to her room and walked in unsure if Zeke was in there. She would realize she had been doped and walked out heading to Zeke's room. She would enter to see Zeke waiting for her, his color back. She looked at him with a seductive yet innocent look.

"Can Tio play with you now?" SHe asked her dress covering her breasts barely. Zeke would blow smoke at her face. Tio inhaled the smoke and yawned loudly. "Night night." Zeke had laced the weed with some sleep meds to calm Tio down...he didn't however think about the effects on him. He was seeing everything slower now….or was reacting would fall forward onto Zeke crushing the boy under her ample breasts. Zeke would fight to get out only to roll over and squirm enough to reach a source for air before falling asleep. His own plan backfiring into his face.

Downstairs Manako was woken up from a loud noise that scared her to death. She hid under her covers on the verge of crying. In the room next to them Zombina was close to getting in the room. Chris backed up further and as Zombina busted through a can of tomato juice fell off the shelf above him and hit him on the head knocking him out, the can's contents spilled over his face and shirt. Zombina would look around and smash her arm through the closet in the bathroom, unable to open it as something jammed it. She would fail to reach inside and bang against the door the rest of the night, scaring Manako and keeping her awake for most of the night until Zombina fell asleep in the bathroom.

The next day Zombina woke up in the same bathroom unaware of what happened.

"Man what a dream! I was all like 'I'm going to eat you!' and he was all like 'NOOOO!' And then the gore fest! Whooo! That was a great dream! Nothing like one to...get the..." She said before noticing the damage to the room. "That was a dream right?" She asked before feeling something gooey near her hand. She looked to see red liquids. "Blood? Wait...I don't have blood." She thought to herself and looked up seeing the liquid originate from the closet. She slowly walked over and opened up the door to see Chris with red juice leaking from his head. She went wide eyed and slowly backed up. "What….what did I do?" She asked herself. "I killed him! Oh god no!" She would listen and hear a low moan. She looked over and watched in horror as he stood up. She would leave the room and watch as he got up and moved. _It's worse than I thought...I made him a zombie! Oh crap I'm as good as dead!_ She thought as Chris walked out of the restroom and began heading upstairs. She slowly crept behind and grabbed a lamp ready to take him down if need be. Chris walked to Zeke's room and opened up the door. Chris stopped dead and went wide eyed.

"ZEKE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" He asked remembering Amanda's words. Zombina looked past and blinked as she saw Tio holding Zeke, spooning him. Zeke would groan and wake up. He looked over and saw Tio. She was sleeping quite and holding him...against her bare chest. Zeke would lose all his color and try to escape her.

"C-c-chris. Pills!" He said feeling nervous. Chris would look around and grab the nearest bottle of pills. He quickly handed them to him. Zeke took them and his color returned, his eyes mellowing out. "Thank you." He said as he slid out of her hold. Tio woke up and stretched her arms.

"*yawn* Oh boy that was a good nap!" She said happily. Chris sighed and turned around to see Zombina holding a amp.

"Uhhhh.'

"Nothing!" She said dashing downstairs.

It seemed they made it through the night...but what else will happen next. Zombina rushed back upstairs and noticed something.

"Hey why does Zeke get high?"

"Story for another time." Chris said as he left Zeke's room. "I need a shower."

"Oh yeah about that." Chris would reach down stairs and see the bathroom destroyed. He went bug eyed at this. "You might wanna clean it first."

The whole time Manako hid under her sheets peeking out slightly.

"I-i-is it over yet?" She asked quite terrified.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3: A brief history on OCD; Intrusive Thoughts!

Zeke was more than embarrassed he was downright humiliated. His face covered by his beanie, and his head tilted down. _I hate my life._ He thought as Chris explained why Zeke had a crazy police woman smash through the house nearly knock Chris into next week and all over being a tad high.

"Zeke has OCD." Chris said after thinking a bit as he got ready to explain.

[30 minutes ago]

It had been three days since the full moon and the house was all fixed up and cleaned. Agent Wessen had stopped by and given them info on paying for damages and what happened during the full moon. He told them that, their instincts take over and they go into a mating frenzy. Manako was more or less immune to it since she managed to keep herself in check whereas Tio and Zombina had very little control. The two were advised that a curfew might help but Zombina would possibly be the one to break it. After that nothing else really happened until Zeke had a unexpected visit.

"ZEKEY WEEKY!" he heard a voice call from the other side of the door. He stood there in shock. "I'm here for you know what~" Zeke looked left then right before deciding to back up slowly and hide in the bathroom. Chris was out buying food and decided to bring Tio with him to help. Leaving the only ones home being Zeke, Manako, and Zombina. Manako was too scared to get the door. She could tell the girl was mean. Sure Manako had taken down orcs with guns, but she wasn't allowed to mess with Humans, not to mention this one seemed more crazy than normal. It was the middle of the day and Zombina was upstairs watching TV and getting slightly annoyed by the pounding at the door. After five minutes the pounding stopped and Zombina sighed relief….that was short lived. "ZEKEY COME HERE! YOUR LOVE HAS RETURNED!" Zombina would feel her artificial blood boil. Not only was she still there. Now she had a megaphone. Zombina would stand up and to the door. She would swing it open only for Amanda to yell into the megaphone. "ZEEEEEEEEKKKKKKEEEEEEE!" Zombina's head spun a bit from this she managed to shake it off and looked to Amanda.

"CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT HE ISN'T HOME!?" Zombina said angrily. Amanda looked at the girl and just shook her head.

"Go crawl back in whatever box you dug yourself out of. I must speak with my beloveded." That one hit a nerve.

"What was that!?" Zombina asked angrily. "GIVE ME A REASON NOT TO BEAT YOU INTO DUST!" Amanda smiled and held up a piece of paper. It was the rules of the inter-species act. Zombina would clench her fists. She couldn't touch her.

"Now then, get out of my way you walking science experiment gone wrong. Zeke is here. I know cause I haven't seen him leave yet." Zombina would be thrown for a loop with that one.

 _She's spying on him._ She thought as Amanda tried to get in. Zombina would move in her way and decide to play with her a bit. Amanda would move over only for Zombina to move in the way again. Zombina looked up and pointed across the street. "Look! Zeke's running for it." Amanda turned around only for Zombina to slam the door shut on her. Amanda would turn around and get very angry. She would walk to her car and open the door. Zombina watched in joy as it seemed she had given up. She just laughed. Manako would slowly peek out of her room.

"Is she gone?" Before Zombina could speak the door would blow open behind her. Slowly the two peeked around the corner and saw Amanda now wearing a helmet, boots, a shield and goggles. The two just stared at her both unable to understand what just happened.

"Zeke come out now! I am here to save you from the freaks and monsters!" Manako would well up with tears from the harsh comments. Zombina would still be in shock from the door blowing up. Amanda would walk by them and kick open the door to the bathroom.

"Zeke! What do you think you're doing!?" She asked seeing Zeke lighting up. It was his knock out joint, but by the time he got it lit. Amanda had snatched it away and was glaring at him. She soon turned sweet instantly before speaking. "It's okay. I know I have work to do, but I can fix you." She said. Outside Chris and Tio were just arriving home. They were carrying in food when they saw the door was gone.

"Why can't I come home and see everything is fine?" Chris said sighing as he walked through the walked in to see Zeke….being spanked by Amanda. Chris and Tio blinked at the sight. "What I miss?" Chris asked confused as hell. Zeke had a large lump on his head and was out cold from the looks of it. Amanda would look up and smile.

"Zeke misbehaved so I punished him." She would push Zeke off her lap and let him land with a thump. Chris just looked left then right before sighing.

"Get out please." Amanda smiled cutely before unleashing all of her wrath on Chris. Tio watched as she tackled Chris and began hitting him. Zeke would slowly stand back up only for Chris to be thrown on him.

"Now then. Zeke no more wacky tabacky. And Chris you need to be more nicer to your guests." She said walking to the door. "Oh and Chris. If any of these freaks lay a hand on Zeke. I'll break your legs." She said with a smile and a giggle before walking to her car. Manako was hiding in the hallway while Tio and Zombina just stared at the destruction.

"Why is she so hung up on Zeke doing weed?" Tio asked as Zombina was still wondering how she blew up the door. "If I recall it been legalized in this area." Chris would grumble as he got up.

"Cause she thinks if she can get Zeke to stop completely, she would have proven she is the best parole officer."

"But how is she his parole officer if the marijuana is legal here?" Chris and Zeke slowly rose and looked to each other.

"Should I or you?" Zeke would look to the ground and pull his beanie over his head.

"Just do it." Zeke said embarrassed to high heavens. Chris would look to the girls and speak.

"Zeke has OCD." Chris said as he thought of how to explain it.

"OCD? So he's a neat freak?" Zombina muttered as she slowly stopped staring at the gaping hole in the house.

"No. He has OCD tendencies. His specific type is intrusive thoughts." Chris said. Zeke just hid under his beanie his face reader then a stop sign. "Intrusive thoughts can be triggered by anything. In Zeke's case...well….uh." Chris said as he scratched his head.

"Just say it!" Zeke said from under his hat.

"Zeke's trigger are uh…..at *mumbles*" Zombina blinked at this.

"Guys my ear's aren't working again." Zombina said as she tapped her head to see if she could hear her finger tapping.

"His trigger is….anything he finds attractive." Chris said looking up to the ceiling. Zombina, Tio, and Manako would just stare at the two.

"So he has to get high or he thinks about the girls all the time?" Tio said making Manako blush slightly.

"Well…..it's either that or….or...I can't say it." Chris said dropping his head. "Not in front of them."

"For the love of….If i see that my lust builds up and I can't control myself." Zeke muffled out from under his beanie. Chris would just look away while the three girls thought a bit. Tio and Manako both just kept quiet.

"So you wack it? Big whoop." Zombina said making Tio and Manako nearly faint from her utter bluntness while Chris turned a deep shade of red and fall backwards. Zombina looked around as she saw the reaction from the three. "Oh grow up. It's not like you guys have never heard it called that before." She said shaking her head.

"You right with that to an extent." Chris said weakly as he got back up. "Zeke has a parole officer because of that." Chris said trying to be professional.

"Oh...so he jerked it in public." Zombina said making Chris faint again. Tio and Manako where now just the deepest red possible as they tried not to say or do anything. Zombina rolled her eyes and looked to Zeke….who nodded his head. Zombina would think a bit. "Well if it's OCD shouldn't he have been...I dunno exempted or something?"

"He was...until that demon had them re rule it and give Zeke a parole officer." Chris said getting back up.

"So because of that. She comes over and...and makes sure he isn't high?...Hows that work?" Zombina asked.

"Well it's more like, she wants him to go clean so she can say she's the best parole officer but honestly I think she's a tad off." Chris said rubbing the back of his head. Zeke double nodded to that statement. "Yeah now that she has her hooks in this area she isn't leaving and we can't stop her." Chris said with a sigh. What Zombina said next both Chris heard in slow motion.

"Well why not just tell her you're with someone else?" Zombina said. Zeke would let go of his hat and his face would be white as a ghost while Chris went wide eyed. They could feel the evil from miles away.

"Are you mad! She would more than likely kill me!" Chris said shaken up. Zeke nodded furiously at the comment. Tio would meekly rasie her hand, still a tad embarrassed.

"W-w-why not just have her restrained under the interspecies act." Zeke and would Chris would snap to her and then think.

"We can do that?' The both said in unison. Tio nodded her head. The two would hurriedly race to the kitchen and pull out the document. They read over the paper before smiling happily.

 _Article 3 Section 8 Paragraph 5_

 _Should anyone be hostile to any of the transfer students in anyway shape or form, they shall be restrained from the area. Should anyone act this way please alert your representative._

"Looks like we just have to call Wessen….Zeke?" Chris said as he noticed it was very quiet. Chris looked up to see Zeke on the phone.

"Yeah a breaching charge…..mhm to the door….right see you then." Zeke said hanging up the phone. He turned to Chris and gave him a thumbs up. "Wesson will be here in five." Zeke said with a grin. Chris sighed as they might have finally found a way to keep the girl away. Five minutes later Wesson arrived.

"So she blew threw the door...called you guys freaks, proceeded to beat down you two, and threatened you two." Chris, Zeke and the girls nodded at this. "Yeah….I can do something about that...also we'll reimburse you guys for the door." He said. Chris and Zeke got to there knees and bowed to the man.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" They both said together.

"Don't worry about it." The man said turning and walking to the door. "Oh and also a man is outside and wants to see you." Wesson said walking to his car and driving off in a rush. The two blinked and shrugged as they walked out to see a portly man with a suit on. Zeke and Chris would blink before going wide eyed.

"Mister Gladkins?" Chris asked. It was Seymore Gladkins. The most known rep from the bank. "How can we help you?"

"Gentleman I'm afraid to tell you but you're time in this household is up." Chris and Zeke would blink and gawk at the man. Their house...wasn't theirs anymore.

whew sorry about how short it is compared to normal, but School is a bitch and I am a lazy good for nothing! Also heads up to any one who cares. I'm adding a new char soon but i need your help. I need to know what type to do I know I'm doing a Naga, but I need one more. So please gib me your ideas and I'll pick the type you most voted for. No backstory needed just the species please thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Farewell and….Hello!?: Two go out three come in!

"But we still have two weeks." Chris tried to rebuttal with only for the man to shake his head.

"I beg your pardon? I sent you a letter for a two weeks notice two weeks ago." He said making Chris darken.

 _I FORGOT TO CHECK THE DATE ON THE LETTER!_ He thought angrily.

"You two must leave so that the new owners can move in." Chris and Zeke looked to each other and dropped their heads handing him the keys. "You may take your things and leave now. Sorry chaps but I did warn you." The man said before walking away. Chris and Zeke just dropped their heads.

"Well this is dandy." Chris said a tad annoyed. They two had just been informed they were going to have to leave their home. "Well now what?"

"Looks like we have to go up north now."

"I was hoping to have more cash for that."

"Oh well." Zeke said as they walked back to the house. The two entered as Tio and Zombina cleaned up. Manako was already putting things back where they were.

"Hey uh guys?" Chris said getting the girls attention. "Listen we have to leave, and we need to call Wesson to get you." Chris said saddened by the fact they had lost the house.

"Why?" Zombina asked as she threw a large piece of wood into a pile.

"Well….Zeke and I...we've been evicted from the house." Chris said dropping his head while Zeke nodded.

"We knew this would happen but Smith told us to stay as long as we can." Zeke said chiming in. "So sorry guys." Zeke said looking down. The girls looked to each other then to the two boys.

"Wait Smith told you to stay right?" The two would nod at this. "We haven't got any mail about this, so my best bet is we have to stay." Zombina said as she placed more wood in the pile.

"Well….okay then." Chris said with a shrug. "Let's get our shit Zeke." Zeke nodded and made his way upstairs. Chris walked into his room and began grabbing his things. The girls would continue to work until Zombina was sure that Zeke or Chris wouldn't hear them.

"Right? Ideas on how to get them to stay?" She asked as she put the last part of the door in the pile she made.

"Hm? Well we can't really do that if they leave." Tio said putting a finger to her chin. Manako would nod at this.

"Yeah I'm more curious why we didn't get a notice or anything." Manako said as she swept some dust into a dustpan.

"Yeah I noticed that too." Zombina said as she leaned against a wall. Zeke's door would open and he would come out with a small backpack and a computer bag.

"Right I'm set." Zeke said as he walked down stairs. "Chris you set?" Chris would walk out with his backpack and a large duffle bag.

"Yup let's go." Chris said. The two made their way outside to see a black car had rode up. The two would see Mr. Gladskins talking to someone through the window. The two boys put their things inside Chris's car while the man from the bank spoke to person in the car.

"Ah the old residents are now leaving. You may start moving in." The man said turning around and walking off to his car. The door to the car open and two black heels. The sounds of the shoes hitting the ground echoed through the air. The two boys were all set to go when a familiar voice caught their attention. The two turned to see Agent Smith and Agent Wessen.

"Agent Smith. Agent Wessen. What can I do for you?" Chris asked as Zeke got in the car.

"For one you two can get out of the car and get your stuff unpacked." Zeke would look to Chris who blinked.

"Uh….we've been evicted." Chris said as Smith laughed.

"No you can stay." She said holding up a paper. "I insist." Zeke looked closely and coughed a bit.

"Wait you own the house?" He asked shocked. Chris would just freeze up.

 _I feel like we don't have a choice now!_ Chris thought as he looked at the paper.

"Yes. Now you two can stay...unless you want to pay the money owe." She said with a slightly evil grin. The two would have their things and and be walking to the house before she could even finish. The two walked in and were met with Zombina with little clothing on.

"Oh so it's the new owners is it? Welcome to your new home!" She said opening her eyes to see a blushing Chris and a whited out Zeke. Thirty minutes later, the group sat in the living room while the two agents stood in front of them. "So you guys bought the house? Works for me." Zombina said as she leaned back.

"Yes well not to worry I have cleared it with the bank a few minutes ago. Now I'm here to tell you you will be receiving a new member within the next few days, a week at the most." Chris and Zeke both felt weak. The feared what she would say next. "Also you two...will have to date her as well." There it was. Zeke just leaned back while Chris sighed.

"Yes and you two will need to start dating the girls…..now." Wesson said glaring at the two. Chris and Zeke both felt weak now. "Chris you shall now decide who to go on a date with." Wessen said looking to Chris, who was now in a slight panic. Chris would look to each girl multiple times until Wessen spoke up. "I said choos- YEOW!" Wesson said as Smith grabbed his ear.

"It doesn't work like that. Girls. Pick." She said looking to the girls. The girls would blush, even Zombina. Manako would look to Zeke then Chris and then back. She would eventually get dizzy and lay back. Zombina was going with the best choice in her mind...the one she could tease the living shit out of.

"Chris." Zombina said making Chris blush furiously. Tio would smile and shrug.

"I don't mind!" She said happily. Manako would hear the votes and decide to make sure Zeke didn't feel left out.

"I-I-I-I'll g-g-go out with Zeke." She said blushing while Zeke just hid his face.

"Great to hear. Just so you know….you have to plan a date for tomorrow and the day after. Chris will be tomorrow and Zeke will be after." Smith said making Chris feel sick while Zeke almost tore holes in his beanie with how hard he was pulling it over his face. "Now then that's all. Me and Mister Wesson here need to talk for a bit okay." She said sweetly. It made the whole room feel sorry for Wesson who got dragged out by his ear. The room was silent, aside from Wesson begging Smith to stop hitting him. Chris was in shock, first they lose the house, then they become practically prisoners of the house and now...they had to date the girls and there was one more still to come. Zeke would be the first to do something.

"I have class. Have fun Chris." He said walking upstairs to get ready. Chris would just gawk at this.

 _You bastard!_ He thought angrily. Zombina just smirked before standing up.

"Calm down. Smith had us pick. Big whoop. It's not like she can see us and make sure we actually go on the date right?" She said with a smile. Tio smiled and tapped her shoulder.

"Zombina?" She said. Zombina looked to see her pointing to the ceiling. Zombina looked up to see a camera watching them.

"For the love of...why is she so hell bent on this?! Darling is already having to pick someone to marry why bugs us?!" She asked angrily. She would calm down and turn to Chris. "We don't have a choice now. As such we shall go see a movie." She said making Chris nod in agreement.

 _Right. Maybe this won't be all bad after all._ He thought calmy. He knew Zombina hated this too, he just hoped she would go easy on him.

"Right I'm off." A voice said from up high. The girls looked up to see a sight that made the drop their jaws. It was Zeke with his hair back wearing a black suit with a black tie with a white dress shirt. His hair had been straightened and he had it in a tail that went down the front over his suit.

"Good luck man." Chris said as he stood up and started to walk to his room before freezing.

"Who are you?" Zombina asked staring at Zeke.

"Yeah yeah, get it out of your system." He said walking downstairs."

"No really who are you?"

"Funny. I have a mock trial tonight in regard to a fight that happened a few days ago in school. I'm prosecuting on the side for the school." He said as he checked his watch. "Got to go-."

"HOLY CRAP I FORGOT!" Chris said as he realized something important. "Zeke! I need a ride to the school! Can you drive me there?"

"Why?"

"I might have told my professor I would get the bodies ready for class tomorrow." Zeke just blinked at him.

"Yeah let's go." He said.

"Hold it!" Zombina said grabbing each boy by their shoulder. "I do believe the rules say we need to go with you every now and again." She said slyly. Ten minutes later the group was in the car heading down to the college. "So wait. You set the bodies out for class?"

"Yeah I prep them and make sure they're all set for examinations and such." Chris said. They pulled into the parking lot of the campus and all got out. It was a dark night out and only a few students were out and about.

"Right I'm off to class. You guys can come if you want to watch." Zeke said as he turned and began walking.

"You guys should go with him. My job isn't that interesting." Chris said rubbing the back of his head. Tio and Manako nodded and followed Zeke while Zombina smiled and followed Chris. She caught up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Uh….oh hi. I figured you would go with Zeke."

"Nah. I want to see these bodies of yours." Chris just groaned. It was then he noticed something. Zombina's right hand was on left shoulder….while she walked on his right side. Chris stopped and looked over to see her hand clasping his shoulder. He thought a bit for a second before smiling. Zombina waited hoping to hear him scream.

"Looks like your stitched tore." Chris said as he waved to Zombina with her hand. "Come one let's get this stitched back on." He said as he held her hand in his. Zombina blushed for a second before shaking her head.

 _Doesn't count...it's not attached to me! I shall win Smith!_ She thought with a grin as she followed Chris. The two reached the medical building before heading downstairs where the temperature dropped. Zombina walked in and followed Chris to see they were now...in a morgue. Chris walked over and dug out some keys. He opened the door to a office room and walked in. He opened a drawer in the room and pulled out a small box with stitches and bandages. "Right come on in." He said as Zombina walked in and sat down. Chris placed the hand back into place and began to stitch it back to her arm. While he worked Zombina had a twisted idea.

 _It worked on darling...let's see it work on Chris._ She thought evilly as she pulled on a string under her shirt. With a bounce and a thump to the floor. Chris looked down to see a fleshy orb. He shrugged and picked it up.

 _Where have I felt this before…..GAH!_ Realization struck him like a bolt of lighting….it was Zombina's breast. He took a few deep breaths as to not lose his cool. Zombiana would grin waiting to see the boys face. She was then shocked to see his face was calm and collected. "It seems some more stitches failed. Let's get this back on." He said calmly. Zombina blushed and raised her shirt to let Chris sew it back on. Chris was careful as he sewed it back into place. It was when he reached the underside he began to sweat. Mentally he was terrified, but on the outside he was focused. He lifted her breast up and began to sew it on he added a bit of pressure as he lifted it up making Zombina blush and moan slightly. Chris would freeze and look to her and see her blush. "Um...you okay?" He asked only for her to open her eyes and blush deeper. She would nod quickly as to not let him know she felt that. After a few more stitches, Chris was done. He sat up and put the needle and thread away. "All done." Zombina sat up and rolled her wrist and stretched a bit. The stitches held to her surprise.

"Thanks." She said with a smile as she put her shirt down. Chris smiled and dug out his keys.

"Right now to get the bodies set out. You can sit in here if you want? This next part isn't really the most interesting thing I do." Chris said with a smile. He walked out and to his surprise Zombina decided to follow him. He used the keys to open the first door. He opened it up and pulled the tray out. It was a older man, lips blue and eyes closed. Chris stepped back and pulled a stretcher over. Zombina just stared at the man.

"How did he die?" She asked curiously. Chris looked at him and shrugged as he opened his eyes. His eyes were blue with what looked like gold colouring in his iris.

"My best guess is Wilson's Disease but it could have been anything." He said as he sat the body and tray on the stretcher. He wheeled the body over to the a table and set the tray and body down. He walked over to the next door and opened it up. He pulled the tray out and the sight made Chris sick to his stomach. It was a girl with blonde hair and she looked to be 17 or 18. He sighed and brought the stretcher over.

"What wrong with you?" Zombina asked noticing his sudden change.

"Whenever I see someone who is as old or close to my age...it really makes you think." He said as he put the tray on the stretcher and wheeled it over to the table.

"Think about what?" Zombina asked leaning against a wall.

"How much time you have left." Chris said as he got covered her lower half with a tarp and covered her body. "How death doesn't care how old or what you look like. It just one of those things that make you think." Chris said as he straightened up her hair and covered her face. The next few minutes went the same way. Get the body setup and move on. After it was all said and done. Chris walked to the door with Zombina and locked up. "Right. Now I'm heading into town to grab somethings. Have Zeke stop at the gas station to grab me will you?" He asked. Zombina nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"No problem.' She said walking to the car. She hopped in and sat back deciding to sleep a bit. Chris just chuckled to himself. He would have taken the car..but Zeke had the keys and by know he was probably doing Cross Examinations.

[Mock Trial]

Zeke sat at the table half asleep as they waited on the defense to arrive. He checked his watch and looked to the Judge who shrugged. _I wonder if Chris is having as much fun?_ He thought as a Girl ran into the room. She set her things up and fixed her hair.

"Sorry for being late! My car broke down on the way here." She said breathing heavily. The judge bashed his Gavel and looked to the court.

"No worries consuler. Let's start shall we. Mister Timberland. Opening statement please." The judge said as Zeke stood up.

 _Show time._

[A road that no one in their right mind would walk at night.]

Chris was making his way down the road they had drove up to the school. The school wasn't too far from town, but it was too dark to walk. Since about eight months ago, this road had been known for the disappearances of 18 men. All around their twenties. Chris wasn't worried though. He knew that it was all a joke. Most of the people who went missing were found and they all said it was just joke. Still it was a tad unsettling out that night. Chris continued walking until the sound of movement behind him. He turned and looked around before shrugging and continuing forward only to trip over something. "Ow…" He said standing up. He looked back to see it was a brown tail. "Hmm? A tail? Must be a snake.' He said turning and bumping into a woman. She had black hair, green eyes, and curvy hips. He would back up only for the tail to be closer and trip him. "Oof. What the heck?" He asked looking up to see a woman with brown patterned arms and a long snake tail. "...Oh hi.' He said nervously. "Um...can I help you?" He asked feeling his spine shiver.

"Yes you can." She said as she wrapped her tail around his foot and lifted him off the ground. "My name is Vi. Vi Benomu." She said with a smile and a wink of her eye. One that made Chris feel uneasy. "Now you look to be well built...yes yes." She said as she smiled and showed her fangs. Her hands running over Chris torso, making him blush slightly. "You would be a great addition to my group." She said with a devious smile. She released him and let him fall to the ground. "I feel sporting tonight. I'll give you ten seconds to run. Get away and you can go back to your life….but fail..and you belong to me." She said with a venomous smile. Chris stood up and got ready to talk...only to turn tail and make a break for it. Vi smiled and got ready to chase him. He was in the middle of nowhere but there was some where close. The Ice Storage plant, a place where freezing and AC units were built and were frozen goods were kept. Chris hopped over a fence and made his way to one of the many nearby warehouse used by the plant. He entered and decided to wait it out.

 _I win._ Vi thought as she dropped from the ceiling to see Chris had shut the door and was sitting on a metal box. "So the hunt is over is it? I win." She said only for Chris to put up a hand. He stood up and walked to the side. The box read 'ICE STORAGE: Refrigerated warehouse.' Vi would go wide eyed before smiling. "You think a bit of cold will stop me." She asked as she darted at the boy. Chris would wait before turning around and opening a door. Vi stopped dead as ice cubes and snow fell onto her. Chris smiled as he saw her slowly stop moving. He knew snakes had to stay warm to survive. Too cold and the fall into a hibernation state. He was about to leave when he stopped and looked back. _Damn my good nature._ He thought as he turned around to go help her. He would dig her out and pull her away from the ice. She seemed light at first but when Chris had her at full length she was quite heavy. He laid her outside and brought her tail out. Chris would pull out his phone and dial for Wesson.

Within five minutes Wesson and a few others had arrived. Most notably was Vi's mother, a slightly larger version of her daughter. She didn't even look but a few years older. Wesson and Vi's mother went over to Chris who was next to a still hibernating Vi. Chris had put his coat on her hopping it would help in anyway.

"Let me guess. You were walking on the road and she tripped you and gave you two options?" The woman asked looking annoyed. Chris would nod at this unsure of what to say. "Agent Wesson, I apologize for my daughter. She's at the age I suppose." Vi's mother said as she dropped her head while Wesson just chuckled.

"Not to fear. Since you aren't part of a tribe, I can let it slide. Also we do have a slight history."

"Thank you Frank." She said making Wesson blush slightly. Chris would look closely at this and see that Wesson's eyes were green. He shook these thoughts away and waited.

"Mister Carmack, I hope we can put this behind us." Wesson said making Chris feel nervous.

"N-n-no worries." He said rubbing his neck and waving his hand.

"Thank you for calming her and for keeping her safe." Vi's mother said eyeing Chris in a way that made him feel worried.

"Cassandra." Wesson said as Vi's other sighed and backed up with a pout. "Cassandra here is a mother of six. She was once part of a tribe in the Rockies. She is part of a group known as Lamias. They are snake like people who are dominated by a female population. As such the reproduce with the help of a human male. They also have the largest sex drive as far as we know. As such in the past the used to kidnap men in order for their village to survive."

"Yes I'm afraid she must have learned about how to snag a man just like her mother." She said almost proudly. "But it can get her into a lot of trouble." Cassandra said looking to her daughter sleeping still. "I have this." She said as she got closer and smiled sweetly...before bonking her on the head. Vi was up immediately. She looked around until finding her mother.

"M-m-m-mom?!" She said nervously completely different from how she found Chris. "I can explain!" She said quickly as her mother sighed and rubbed her temple.

"Honestly sweetie if you want to learn how accepted by humans you really need to work on how you act around them." She said making her daughter both blush and drop her head. "What will we do with you."

"Pardon did you say you want her to get better adjusted to human life?"

"Yes I did."

"Might I suggest putting in the program?" Wesson said scratching his head.

"She never listens though, and she'd probably try something funny with someone in the house." Cassandra said with a sigh. Vi would shot up like a rocket.

"Please mom! If anything I could stay with this guy." Vi said making Chris nervous as hell.

"Sorry he's part of a special program." Wesson said as he adjusted his glasses. Chris could smell the evil aura around him. "Unless you want to be part of it?" He said turning around. Chris felt his gut knot up.

 _Oh god._ He thought as Vi tilted her head. _Don't ask. Don't ask. Don't ask._

"Well what is it?" Chris felt his soul die. It was embarrassing enough.

"You see we have a group there now and as of yesterday. The two there must date the girls in the house. Now I can understand if you want to say n-"

"WHERE DO I SIGN UP!" Vi said as she go closer to Wesson.

"Uh...ask your mother first." Vi looked to her mother as if begging for something. Her mother just nodded.

"You need to learn how to live in human society anyway." Vi just shouted happily as she glomped Chris full speed. Wesson just laughed at his handy work. "Frank you and her aren't up to something are you?"

"Maybe maybe not. Either way she gets to be happy." He said making the mother sigh. The sound of a car approaching caused Wesson to turn and see Zeke hop out of the car in a suit. "Can I help you sir?" Zeke just groaned and put his beanie on.

"You seen Chris? He told me to grab him at the gas station. Wesson pointed back for Zeke to see Chris getting wrapped up in a snake girl's tail. "What I miss?" Zombina would hop out of the car and walk over before laughing at the sight. Tio and Manako walked over and looked at the two.

"Is that the new student?" Tio asked wondering if they got a new friend. Wesson shook his head.

"Now….she will however stay with you from no on. And she is now participating." Wesson said adjusting his glasses. 'Don't worry about rooms I'll have the men who went to your house to renovate add another room." Zeke just stared at the man.

"You had them renovate the house while we were out?"

"Yup." Zeke just sighed and shook his head.

"Right Let's hop in the car and go. Chris can ride over with the new girl." Zeke said with a smirk. Chris would struggle to move and look to Zeke.

"Get back he-" He said as Vi's tail coiled him back to her. She smiled happily and hugged him completely the opposite of how he found her.

"We won't ever be a part." She said coiling around him, for warmth more than in the car Manako looked to Zombina.

"You took that well. I figured you would get mad."

"Why would I get mad?" Zombina asked.

"I thought you wanted to be the one to pick on Chris." She said making Zombina space out. She would shake her head and smile.

"Please, he's just stuck in a bad spot...namely Smith's game." Zombina said as she turned to face the road. Though for some reason she did feel a tad bit mad.

Right I'm going to give it about 2 weeks for people to vote for what species the next student shal be we have one vote on Mandragora char so please give your votes. I might already have plans for this char should no one else vote ;3


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 School day and a visitor

Chris would awake to the sound of his alarm going off. He went to reach for it but nothing happened. He blinked a few times, trying to wake up. He looked over at it and tried to move his arm, but it wouldn't budge. He looked down and saw that he was tied up by something...or someone. He would look over his shoulder to see Vi right next to him coiled around his whole body. Vi was a Lamia, a group of humanoid snakes. She had been accepted to stay with them by their rep Agent Wesson. Late last night the temperature had dropped so it had gotten fairly cold. As such Vi had chose to sleep with Chris for warmth. Chris would try to move a bit, but it seemed she had a tight hold on him. Chris had heard stories that if you relax that snakes couldn't tighten their hold on you so he figured it might work. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He managed to slip out of the hold. He smiled triumphantly and began to walk away...only for Vi to use her tail and rip him back.

"Morning!" She said cuddling him and coiling around him again.

"Good morning." Chris said weakly as she coiled around him. "Any chance of you letting me go?" He asked only for her to shake her head.

"Not until I get a good morning kiss!" She said making Chris groan.

"B-b-but I have morning breath." He said hoping to get out of it. She just smiled and tightened her hold.

"I don't mind." She said getting closer to his face. Chris's door would open up and Zeke would walk in.

"What's for breakfast?" Zeke asked completely uncaring of what was going on.

"Nothing if I can't get up." Chris said flatly as Vi cuddled with him. Zeke saw this and thought a bit. He snapped his fingers and would exit the room. A minute or two later he walked back in and put a cold pack on Vi's body.

"EH!?" She said loudly as she tightened her hold on Chris. Zeke would pick it up and decide to try something else. He walked out and walked back in with a blanket. He threw it on them and cracked up a dial that was attached to it. Vi sighed as it warmed up and slowly loosened up her hold on Chris who slipped out of her hold. Zeke would turn off the dial and smile as he watched her tail search for Chris who was about to leave. Chris blinked as he felt her grab ahold of his ankle and drag him back to bed.

"Dick head." He muttered as he was dragged by Zeke who had a smirk on his face.

[Thirty Minutes later]

Chris had managed to get Vi to let go of him when he told her he would be making breakfast. Zeke was sitting at the table eating cereal with a large lump on his head. _Worth it._ He thought with a snicker. Zombina would enter the room by charging upstairs as she normally did. She smiled took her normal seat. She sniffed the air and slowly began to drool.

"I smell meat."

"Sausage." Chris said as he cooked the food. Manako would enter the kitchen wearing a simple outfit and carrying a backpack. Zombina looked over and blinked.

"What's with the pack?" She asked looking to her friend.

"W-well. Smith told me that I should try learning more about the history here so she had me enrolled for school." She said with a small smile.

"Oh oh I want to go to!" Vi said with a peppy spirit.

"Vi I don't think that would work." Chris said as he set the food out only for Zombina to try and steal all of the sausages.

"Why not?" She asked as Chris took the plate away from Zombina.

"Because Manoko is trusted by herself, and I don't think you would be able to focus." Chris said making the girl slump.

"Meanie." She said depressed. Chris was still a tad curious why her attitude changed so drastically from last night to now. The sound of Tio coming downstairs snapped him from his thoughts as she came down and took a seat.

"Right Zeke dishes. I need to grab my stuff and head out." Chris said walking to his room. Zombina watched as he left and looked to Manako who was getting her things and walking to door. Zombina smiled and stood up following her. Tio and Vi just shrugged and went back to eating while Zeke walked to the sink and started washing dishes.

"Manako!" Zombina called out. Manako looked to her and tilted her head.

"Hm?"

"Get in and open the trunk." She said Manako just looked at her confused. "Just do it quick I have a plan." Manako knew this would end badly but she really didn't want to make Zombina mad. Manko sighed and opened the car door. She hopped in and opened the trunk. Zombina smiled slyly as she hopped inside and shut the trunk just as Chris was coming outside. He walked to the car door and hopped in only to see Manako worried.

"You okay?" He asked making her jump.

"W-what me I'm fine!"She said quickly. Chris shrugged and decided to skip it. He had to get to class. He started the car and off they were.

[Forty six minutes later]

Chris rolled up into the parking lot and got out of his car.

"Right I need to go grab some books from the store. Do you know where your class is?" Chris asked as he grabbed his bag.

"N-no. I-i'm fine." Manako said getting out of the car. Chris smiled and began walking off. Once he was a fair distance away, Manako opened the trunk and Zombina hopped out with a dizzy look on her face.

"Remind me to never let him drive with me in the car." Zombina said with a woozy voice. Manako just nervously laughed before looking to her watch.

"Right I have to go. Good luck Zombina!" Manako said as she ran off. Zombina waved and looked to the medical building. She smiled as she decided to launch her plan.

Chris had got his books and was now heading to class. He made his way to the medical building and walked downstairs where he saw his Professor.

"Morning Doctor Sheifer." Chris said walking in. The man looked up from his desk at the boy. He had Blonde hair that hung a bit over his face, a five o'clock shadow and a look on his face that would make anyone shake with fear.

"Take a seat Tiny Tim." He said as he went back to work. Chris just rolled his eyes and walked over to his spot. As he was just the student who worked with the dead and ID'ed how they died, he wasn't really needed for the first part of class. Soon students began entering the room and Doc Sheifer stood up. "Alright, listen up. Let it be know that to me each one of you look like a walking black cloak with a scythe, with that in mind let have a fun class today." He said in away that said both, I hate you, and I could care less if you pass all while wearing a smile. The students would all look to each other before nodding. They had all heard tales about the Doctor. Now they knew those were understatements. Chris just smiled, he liked watching the students shiver in fear. He remembered when he was here for his first time. The only reason he wasn't scared was because he knew his weakness. The man would make a high pitch whistle and Chris looked over. "Now then Tiny Tim think you can tell me why you don't have to listen."

"One word. Cat." He said making Sheifer smile and laugh.

"Well I have two words for you...Chicken shit." He said making Chris grimace at it. "With that settled all of you get in your groups and get to a table. Q-Ball stand out from under the light the shine of your head is too much." He said looking to a bald student who just groaned at the name. Sheifer had a habit of calling people by Nicknames. Normally based on their personalities or their physical appearances. Chris got his based on his height, even though he wasn't that short. "Right uncover them and say hello to the person you will be cutting away at for the next week or so." He said. The students removed the covers and Chris's jaw just dropped. Sheifer walked over and chuckled. "What's wrong Tim Tim. See something odd?" He said as Chris tried to understand what he saw. What he saw was Zombina laid out on a table right infront of a group of students….completely naked. He blushed harshly from this, while Sheifer just smiled at this. Chris would move to get her when Sheifer stopped him dead. "Woah. Let the girl work her magic." He said still grinning. The student would get ready to cut into her leg when her eyes opened up. The student next to the boy would look at this and began tugging on the others coat.

"Zack…"

"Yeah?" He said looking as the boy pointed to the girl's eyes. "Probably some gas or something just shut them." He said as he got ready to cut. The boy would reach to shut her eyes and Zombina just looked at the boy and stared at him.

"Her eyes are moving." He said a tad shaken.

"Alright shut it I'm about to cut into the right thigh." He said taking a deep breath.

"I suggest to cut on the lines." A voice said making the boy stop dead. He looked up to see Zombina smiling at him. The boy named Zack would laugh nervously while the boy next to him fell backwards with a loud thud. A lot of the students would make a eep noise and get scared.

"Listen up is Zombina. A funny girl who came down here and gave me the idea to piss with one of you lucky groups. Group C your body had a contagious virus so we needed to get it moved." Chris would look up after hearing this. "Not to worry Tim, we had her moved last week I just sent you the email a few days ago." Chris would remember the mail on his phone. When he was being hunted by Zombina. "Now then Group C, you will instead be doing a paper over the virus and how to treat it. It was called, Yellow fever. Now she was in south america and that's where it came from. That's all you get." He said as the group mates looked to each other. "Do I have to spell it out for you guys. G-E-T O-U-T." He said stressing the T hard as the students left. "The rest of you get to it." He said as the students began cutting some still watching Zombina as she stood up and walked over to Chris who had his head down.

"Hi there." She said sitting next to the boy, stark naked. Chris just blushed a deep shade of red while hiding his face. "What?"

"Clothes." He said simply. Zombina shrugged and walked into Sheifer's office and turned off the lights. After a minute or two she came out in her tank top and jean shorts.

"Admit it you liked it." She said nudging Chris who just held his head down. The class would roll on and end after about forty minutes. The students were packing up and Zombina was waiting by the door for Chris. Chris was just getting files and papers together when he saw the last student get ready to leave only to stop by the door. He would back up and lean on the wall next to Zombina.

"Hey there." He said with a grin. Zombina would look over at him and just nod to him."You busy after this?" Again Zombina would nod. "Aw what's wrong hun? Not sure how to talk to a man?"

"Nope just not interested." She said with a shrug.

"Well I am." He said reaching for her rump.

"Hey!" The boy turned to see Chris standing next to him. "Leave her alone." The boy just laughed.

"Sit down Tiny Tim." He said pushing Chris down. Zombina looked to Chris in shock then to the boy. "Where were we?" He said leaning in only for a whistle to catch his attention.

"Jarhead. Class is over. Get lost."

"Come on Sheifer. I was just being nice to the lady."

"Uh huh. And does that involve throwing my class monkey around?" He said looking at the boy. "Out. Out. Out!" He said before whistling loudly at the boy and chased him off. Chris would sit up and shake his head.

"Ugh. What I miss?"

"A 6'4 walking soda machine with arms running from a man whistling at him." Zombina said holding her hand out as she picked him up off the ground. Chris stood up and shook his head. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. My pride's a bit broken but that will heal." He said with a laugh.

"TT. Next time let the teacher deal with the dumbass, and don't get tossed around." He said about to leave when a slim tall woman walked in wearing a business suit. She had long black hair and looks that could kill a man. Sharp eyes and small cat ears.

"Hello Percey." Chris would take Zombina's hand and back up with her as the two stared each other down.

"Hellen. Or should I say Hellspawn?" He said looking right at her.

"Awww. I love you two. Even though your a sad man with the breath of a south bond camel." Zombina would hold in her laughter as she watched the two fight.

"Wow those two hate each other." She whispered to Chris.

"Actually those two love each other very much, they're both just Sadists" CHris said only for the tall woman to glare at him.

"What was that Mr. Carmack?" She said looking to him.

"N-n-nothing dean Morrison!" He said quickly. The Dean just smiled and looked to Sheifer.

"Now then come on we have to go talk about your classroom demeanor."

"Will this end like the other talks?"

"You mean you curled up crying like a child after I give you the touch of a woman you desperately want? Yes most likely."

"Well then…..Tim lock up have fun." He said as he followed the woman out the door. "You. Let's try to do better then last time."

"Hey you're the one who cut it off last time." She said leading him out. Zombina just blinked at this.

"Where are they-"

"Don't ask." Chris said looking to her. "Now then...let's get going. We need to make the movie." Chris said with a smile. Zombina smiled widely at this before putting up her thumb.

"Let's go!" She said happily.

[Back at home]

Zeke would be walking around in the living room as he cleaned up a bit when he heard a knock at the door. He walked over and opened the door wide open. He smiled widely at the sight.

"Suuuup."

"Hey there Cus. Figured I would come and fist ya."

"Sure thing dude."

Alright guys this is the last week for votes and...were at a damned three way tie...yay.

Right then we have a Satyr (half human half goat) , Mandragora (plant girl), and a Dullahan (what la la is) I BEG OF YOU PEOPLE! PLEASE VOTE ON ONE! If its a three way tie I'll end up having to chose all three...and I barely have the attention span to remember Manako is going on a date with Zeke in two chapters...casue right now its Chris and Zombina...I think...andway vote please! I beg of you


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6: A Change of plans, a new friend, and a Relative

Chris and Zombina had just began to leave the class. They were heading to a movie called "Death By Dawn." A new zombie flick that had been getting great reviews. The two walked to the car and saw Manako was there waiting for them. She seemed a tad nervous.

"Hey Manako." Chris said getting her attention. "You alright?"

"Y-y-yeah, class was just weird. It felt like everyone was staring at me."

"What class did you have?" Zombina asked as she hopped into the car.

"U.S History 1536-"

"They weren't staring at you." Chris said cutting her off, before pointing to a woman. She had orange hair a slender body, and small skimpy outfit on. Manako blinked at her then turned to Chris.

"Isn't that the teacher?"

"Yup. Miss Brittany Anderson. Word around school is she is fresh out of school and came to work for the school the taught her." He said as she walked by. "There is also a rumor that she is a cougar and she is hunting someone." Chris said hopping in the car. Manako would stand there a tad confused.

"Whoa wait! A cougar morph can't do that!" Manako said making Zombina laugh.

"No I mean a cougar as in she's an older woman looking for younger guys." Chris said as he buckled up.

"And where did you hear that?" Chris stopped dead and closed his eyes. Zombina just busted out laughing while Manako just shrunk in size.

"H-Hh-h-h-h-hi M-m-miss Anderson."

"Hello Manako, Hello Mr. Carmack." She said cheerfully to Manako then more straightforward to Chris.

"Hi Doctor Anderson." He said slightly embarrassed.

"Just thought I would come over and say hello to my new student. Where's Mr. Timberland." There it was. Chris just dropped his head.

"No offence but what is it with you guys and Zeke?" Chris asked looking to her.

"Oh I actually Just need him to fill out papers, my sister is the one you need to be worried about."

"No shit." Chris mumbled.

"Right then see you in class Mr. Carmack. Have a good day Manako." She said happily as she walked away. Chris just dropped his head. Zombina would calm down slowly and take a few deep breaths.

"So...so i have to ask. Who's her sister."

"Amanda." Chris said making both girls just stare at him.

"That chick was the psycho's sister!?" She said loudly.

"Yup." Chris simply said as he began to pull out of the parking lot. Zombina just gawked at him as he began to drive away from the school.

[Thirty Minutes later]

Chris was a lot of things at this point. He wished one of those things was hallucinating. Zombina just stood next to him with her hands behind her head, while Manako just blinked at it.

"So…..whose clunker?" Zombina asked as Chris dropped his head, disappointed he was seeing things. Before them was a large RV, coated with a fine layer of rust, and dirt.

"Oh god why now?" Chris mumbled as he walked to the door. He would enter to a sight that made mind go blank.

 _Jared._ It was his cousin, Jared Jones, the biggest redneck in their family, literally. The man was 6'7, heavily muscled and had scars over his arms.. He was sitting on the couch drinking beer while Zeke sat next to him watching the TV. Tio was sitting in the chair with them. Jared looked over and smiled.

"Chris!"

"Oh god no." Chris muttered as he was yanked into a large bear hug.

"Hello there cuz! How you been man?"

"Suffocating." Chris managed to puff out before hanging limply in his arms.

"Whoops." He said dropping him. "Sorry forgot you're a bit on the small side." Jared said looking down to Chris. He would then smile and look to Zombina and Manako. "So that means, you're Zombina and….Manako?" He said looking to each girl. Zombina would tilt her head at the man.

"How did-"

"-I know? Zeke filled me in on what's been going on. Name's Jared Jones. A pleasure to meet you miss." He said with a smile. The large man wore a denim jacket, blue jeans, a white tank top, and a trucker cap with a wrench on it.

"H-h-h-i." Manako said shyly. Zombina just grinned.

"Yo." She said with a nod. Chris slowly stood up.

"Jared. What brings you here?" He looked to him and smiled.

"A cousin can't drop by and say hey?" He said making Chris go straight faced.

"Last time you were here we got three tickets because of that rust bucket sitting in our driveway?" Chris said flatly.

"I said I was sorry, and I did pay you back." The man said rubbing the back of his head. Chris would groan at this. He loved his cousin yes, but he tended to be a bit dense with people in the city compared to being out in the country. "Anyway I just stopped by to say hey...also Aunt Cira asked me to come and check on you. She had heard you lost the house. Then I get here and you and Zeke are surrounded by young ladies. She's gonna go wild when she hears this." He said making Zeke and Chris look to each other.

"Uh….don't tell her about that will you?"

"Why? That's more or less why I'm here."

"Listen dude. My mom would flip out if she knew we had girls here, hell she'd probably have a heart attack if she knew it was because I was high."

"Look fellas. I'm sorry but I can't lie to family that's just bad."

"I didn't want to have to do this but. I'm calling in the favor." Zeke said closing his eyes making Jared look over to him.

"Wait. That favor…..alright man. But if your ma gets mad at me for not saying anything. I'm blaming you."

"Got it." Zeke said reclining back in his seat. Chris would look at the two before waving it off.

"Right I got to grab some extra cash. Be right back." He said until Jared stopped him dead. Manako would walk past them and head to her room.

"Woah there little buddy. Need to be careful. There's a snare in the hall."

"A what?" Chris asked. Just as he did Manako would let out a cry. Chris flipped on the light switch to see she was gone. Jared and Chris slowly walked down the hall and looked into Chris's room.

"A snare." He said looking to see Vi holding Manako in a strong hold while cuddling her.

"Hai Chris~" She said unknowing it wasn't Chris. Chris would narrow his eyes and groan as he flipped the light switch on. Vi would look to see a blushing Manako and see her tail had wrapped around her. "Hey you're not Chris." She said letting go of Manako. Chris just looked to Jared.

"How did you know it was a trap?"

"Cuz I've been hunting game in the woods since I was a youngin...also I heard her giggling about a trap she had ready for you." Vi would pout at him.

"Awww….I wanted to have you to myself tonight." She said defeated.

"I've been meaning to ask why are you acting so differently since when I first met you?" Chris asked as he grabbed his money.

"Oh! My sister's told me men like a woman who is determined and dominant." She said making Chis just sigh.

"Well. I'm just happy to see you acting your self." He said leaving the room making Vi smile. He would walk out to the living room and smile. "Right. Ready Zombina?"

"You know it! Let's go see some carnage!" She said walking to the door until the TV got loud.

"This just in! The movie Death by Dawn will not be played in any movie theater." This made Zombina stop dead. "Reports are coming in that the director of the film used real Zombies in the film and caused a few human actors to become Zombies. The director is being searched for as we speak. As for the actors they say the don't mind, but It is a challenge to do certain things now. Now over to Dan for weather. Dan?" Zombina was right by the TV.

"Real zombies?...AW MAN! I would have killed to see that flick!" She said hugging the TV saddened by the fact she wouldn't get to see the film.

"I don't know why you just don't stay home to watch some films. Chris has about 100 of those games and films." He said making Chris freeze up.

"You have Zombie games and movies?" Chris would drop his head.

"Y-yes."

"Why didn't you say something. Let's go play!" She said grabbing his arm.

"Isn't insensitive to kill zombies when the person with me is a zombie?"

"Oh please I don't care. Do you have Left 4 Dead?"

"One or Two?" He asked making her light up. She would drag him off to his room with blistering speed and a smile on her face. Zombina would sit Chris down and put a game in. "Hey sorry about the movies. We can try again another time." He said warmly. Zombina would look away and blush slightly.

"D-don't worry about it. Besides you have enough movies to keep us busy for a while." She said looking to him with a grin. Chris just smiled and nodded as he grabbed his control and got one out for her. Back in the living room Jared was a tad confused.

"Any clue as to why she went bananas to hearing he had games and stuff?" Tio just smiled at this.

"She's not really allowed to play many games since we work a lot so she might not come out of that room for a while." Tio said thinking aloud.

"I'll never understand you city kids." He said looking to Zeke who just shrugged at him and sip some cola he had on the stand next to him.

"Don't lump me with them." He said sipping his soda. It was then he heard the doorbell. He would stand up and open the door to be greeted by three things. A smell that made him feel oddly relaxed, Agent Wssen and a girl with green leafy hair. She had on a jacket, glasses, a wool beanie and cargo pants. Jared and Tio would look from Zeke to the girl and blink as they noticed the two looked very similar.

"Hi there. I'm Taima." She said in a calming voice. Wessen would adjust his glasses and look to Zeke.

"Mr. Timberland, this is Taima Cannabis. The new house guest we told you about. Zeke would blink and nod.

"Cool. Nice to meet you." He said simply. She would smile and enter the house. Wesson would give Zeke some notes regarding her and her history. He also told her that she was a Dryad, a plant extra species.

"As such we have a room for her." He said as a loud boom came from inside the house. Zeke would back up and look down the hall to see two saws cutting through the wall. He blinked as the wall fell down to reveal a door.

"Do you guys even ask for a permit?" Wesson just grinned and left.

"Have a good day mister Timberland." He said as he walked to his car. Zeke just groaned and walked inside.

"Right. So you're room is that one down the hall and uh…..um." He said unsure of what to say. "One minute." He said walking into Chris's room. He would grab Chris who was playing L4D2 with Zombina. "House meeting. Now." He said dragging the boy out.

"Hey w-wait." He said as he paused the game. Zombina would look and follow them. Vi had heard the loud boom and had made her way into the living room. Zeke would drop Chris in the living room and watch him get up. "Alright...what's up?" He asked before seeing the new girl. "Taima-chan?" He said looking to her.

"Ah! Hello Chris-chan!" She said happily. It seems that the two have a slight history.

FIND OUT MORE NEXT TIME ON MON GOES TO AMERICA!


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7 The Winner has arrived!

The group stood in the living room watching as Chris and Taima Cannabis, the newest resident at their house, talked about Chris's time in Japan in the kitchen. As it turned out Chris had met her back when he was in Japan. He had met her when he was out exploring a nearby forest. Before though she had no cloths, which had freaked him out a bit. Chris had tried to leave but she had trapped him with vines. After he explained who he was and what he was doing, she let him go, asking for only one thing. Clothes. She had been seeing people wear them and felt they were needed.

Zeke looked closer at the clothes and noticed something. She was wearing his old hat and coat. Yes, Chris had given her some spare clothes he had accidently packed with his clothes back then.

"So, Smith had you come here?" Chris asked slightly curious as to how she got here. Tamia nodded at this.

"Yeah. She found me and decided to have me stay here with you. Though I didn't know it was gonna be you." She said with a calm voice. She and Chris would continue to talk while from the hallway Zombina was glaring at them. She didn't know why but she did feel a tad angry. Was it because Chris had bailed on her and she had lost the 2nd level on No Mercy? Or did she feel abandoned on her 'date'. She didn't know all she knew was.

"Chris! Come on man! Let's finish this level!" She wasn't about to accept defeat. Chris looked to her and smiled.

"Right sorry." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "I should get back to it. Um anyway! If you need anything let me know! Or Zeke!" He said looking to his cousin who gave a lazy wave. Chris would give her a slight bow and return to his room with Zombina. Taima smiled and walked into the living room with the others. Tio just smiled and waved at her.

"Hai I'm Tio~ Welcome to the house!" She said with a welcoming smile. Manako just gave her a small wave and a small smile.

"H-h-hi. I'm Manako" She said nervously. Vi just watched her carefully.

"Hi. I'm Vi. And hands off my man!" She snapped at her. Taima just blinked at her.

"Who Chris? No worries, me and him are just friends." She said with a calming aura.

"No exceptions!" She said as she watched her like a snake watching its prey. Taima just blinked at her before smiling. Zeke would just give her a wave.

"Yo. Name's Zeke." He said with a nod. Taima would give him a nod back. Jared looked over to her and smiled.

"Hello there! Name's Jared. I'm those two knuckleheads older cousin." He said with a bright smile. Taima would smile at him.

"Hi nice to meet you. All of you." She said looking to all of them. She would then turn and look down the hallway. "I assume my room is the one the dropped off with the crane." She said before walking down the hall. Vi would just pop her head down the hall and gawk at her.

 _A C-c-c-crane?_ She thought as she looked down at the new door.

"Again….I don't understand city people." Jared said as he scratched his head. Zeke just shrugged.

"Those aren't city people. Those are crazy people." He said as Jared sat back down. Taima would enter her room and smile as she saw how it was set up. It was a simple room with a desk, a window, and a bed, but not any normal bed. It was flower bed. That's right, dirt. A large area of dirt, for Taima to get nutrients and sleep. She would step onto the dirt and sigh with relief as she dug her foot into the ground. Being a Dryad, Taima was half plant. As such, she tended to grow vines to spread throughout the soil. She would take a deep breath as she began to absorb the nutrients in the soil, the soil was slightly damp from the water system in the room, thus making the soil nice and rich. Taima would slowly begin to grow and change shape, the nutrients changing her appearance. Her chest would grow larger and she would go from 5'3 to 6'0 in less than a minute. With a happy sigh she would open the door and head back out to see that Vi and Tio had decided to go look for food and Jared had went out to his RV. Only Zeke and Manako were left, off in their own conversation.

"Right….I'm not really good at this but uh...where do you want to go?" He asked his face a slight shade of red.

"Uh...um I don't mind, where ever." She said in a quiet voice, a tad nervous.

"Going out are we?" Taima asked intrigued by the two. Zeke and Manako would look over and have two different reactions. Manako would gawk at her new shape and size, while Zeke turned white.

"Let's talk more later." Zeke said standing up. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He said as he rushed up stairs. Taima would blink and tilt her head.

"Was it something I said?" She asked confused at the whole scene. Manako would shake her head and calm down.

"N-n-n-no! It's just that Zeke has a issue where if he sees something bad he has to do something about it." She said blushing furiously as she explained what was wrong. Taima would look down and see that the Jacket she wore was not covering her as her chest seemed to push it apart. She would then think a bit.

"Oh I better go say sorry." She said heading up stairs leaving Manako alone to think about tomorrow.

 _Why is smith making us do this?_ She wondered as she tried not to worry about the date.

Taima would head upstairs and pass Tio's room and see the large girl humming happily as she tried to make a outfit. She would keep walking and turn the door to Zeke's room. She would open it up and be bombarded by the sound of panic. It was Zeke looking for something.

"Awwwww crap!" He said worriedly as he searched for something. "Oh the hell am I out?" He said as he looked through his drawers. It would seem living with three girls for a month had caused him to go through his entire stash.

"Pardon me Zeke?" Zeke would look over to see Taima removing her jacket to allow her breasts to be fully exposed. Zeke would go from pale to ghostly white. He then began to search more. "I wanted to apologize for what I did. I had not heard you had issues with certain things." Zeke would just try to tune her out.

"Listen not that I don't appreciate you coming up here and saying sorry, but I kinda need to find something." He said, his clothes even beginning to turn white.

"For what?"

"Uh, my weed." He said searching as Taima tilted her head.

"Weed?"

"Uh. Marijuana." Zeke said as he flipped his mattress up. "I need it or else I do somethings that I really don't want to do." He said as he looked under his bed. Taima would think a bit before smiling and getting an idea. She realized he needed a certain substance that was in pot, and she knew where he could get some. She walked over to the boy and sat down on his bed. Zeke would notice the mattress got lower and poke his head up. He turned to look and he came face to face with Taima's now D-cup breasts. Zeke would go from white to cherry red. "W-w-w-w-ww-what are you doing?!" He asked as he tried to keep calm. Taima would put her hand on his chin and pull him close to her her breasts. Zeke was too busy trying to figure out what to do. She would smile and pull him close to her bosom.

"Trust me." She said with a knowing smile. Zeke would open his mouth to argue only for Taima to pull him close to her.

Down stairs Chris would walk out of his room.

"Right, I'll be back with the batteries." Chris said as he walked over to the stairs, a tad unnerved by how Manako looked as red as a tomato. He would walk over to Zeke's door to see Tio crouching in front of it. "Dare I ask what you're doing?" He asked making Tio fall over and knock the door open. Chris would go wide eyed as his jaw dropped, while Tio just blushed madly at the sight. It was Zeke...suckling on Taima's breast like a newborn. "SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT I'M SEEING PLEASE?!" Chris said loudly.

Five minutes later Taima was back to normal size and smiling. She had just explained what she was doing. "So….Zeke was getting high….by sucking out your nutrients?" Chris asked a tad embarrassed. Manako had fainted from the sheer idea of the scene leaving her red faced on the couch, while Tio listened carefully.

"Yes that's right. You see I get my name from the scientific name of Marijuana." She said nodding. "I was formed after pollen from my mother made it to a small leave of the stuff." She said making Tio nod. Zeke sat in the chair, his eyes glazed over by the effects off the nutrients he had drank. "Though my nutrients are a tad stronger than simply smoking it." Chris would slowly nod at this, Zombina sitting next to him. She then had an evil turned to Chris and gave him a dirty look.

"Would you like my nutrients?" She said making him light up like a red light. It all vanished though as Chris felt something wrap around his sighed as he was yanked over to a now topless Vi.

"Nooooo! You can have my nutrients instead." She said forcing Chris into her chest.

"Vi! No! Stop! Someone help!" Chris tried to say as she smothered him in her chest. Zombina would bust out laughing yet she, for whatever reason, felt a tad mad. Zeke would look from Chris to Taima.

"Thanks for the help, but uh...next time a warning would be nice." He said, mellowed out and his color back. Taima just nodded.

"Of course." She said before walking to her room. "I think I'll turn in early, I feel a tad weak from the experience." Zeke would nod at this and stand up.

"Yeah me too, night all." He said heading upstairs. Manako would slowly sit up and take a deep breath.

"I-i-i-is it over?" It was then she saw Chris jammed into Vi's uncovered chest. Manako felt her head spin before falling back down, while Zombina began to cry she was laughing so hard. Tio would carry Manako to her room and get her laid down before heading to her own room. It would seem the two boy's lives had just gotten even weirder. Unknown to the duo, what was around the next corner.

NEXT TIME: Car troubles, A date, and A new threat!

Manako's 2nd Date!: The Roaring Biker's Attack!


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8 Manako's 2nd Date: The Bikers Attack

Hey guys! I know I normally only do intros on the first chap, but I wanted to take time and thank Dragonith for saying I could use his char Peacock! A cute little spider he is. To see what he really looks like please go to his page on deviantart and take a look at his works, he does amazing things. And a lot of them are adorable as hell. Again that is Dragonith. Without further ado enjoy.

Chris and Zeke just stared at the sight. The two boys had rushed outside after hearing a loud bang outside. The sound had came from their cousins RV.

"I knew this would happen." Chris said as he teared up. "I SAW THE SIGNS BUT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Zeke just raised an eyebrow and looked over at him.

"You saw the signs of his engine cracking and blowing up?" Zeke asked as he watched Jared cuss and mutter as he worked on his car.

"Damn it!" Jared said as he hopped down from the engine. "Engine block is cracked and oils leaking in." He said with a sigh. "Looks like I'm stuck here for awhile. Got to get the engine fixed and the oil cleaned out." He said as he wiped his hands off. Chris just groaned before looking at his phone.

"Right. I'm off to school. I'll be back in about an hour or so." He said as he walked to his car. "Oh Zeke, at some point, Brittney wants you to meet her at school to sign some papers." He said shutting the door.

"That girl and her sister scare me." Zeke said with a groan.

"Speaking of scary girls, I saw one watching in your window last night, what was that about?" Zeke just turned to Jared and blinked.

"Wait what?"

Inside Manako was panicking. _Today is my date with Zeke, what if I attract too much attention, what if he feels like a freak because of all the eyes. What if-_

"Why do you always do that?" A voice said making Manako jump in fear. It was Zombina.

"D-d-do what?"

"Make things sound worse then they are." Zombina said as she noticed the girl's weak stance, and extremely nervous face.

"I-I-I-I'm fine! Just worried...that I'll ruin Zeke's good time."

"Relax, just hang out. Have you seen my hand?" Zombina asked as she searched about.

"N-no." Manako said as a shriek ran out from Vi's room.

"THERE'S A HAND IN HERE!" Zombina just snickered.

"Found it." Manako said dropping her head slightly. Zombina just grinned and left the room leaving the girl to think to herself.

 _This isn't my strong suit what do I do?_ Zeke thought, having gone back inside and up to his room. _Maybe a simple walk through the park._ He would lean back in his chair and hear the doorbell ring. He leaned up and got ready to head down when he heard Tio call out.

"I got it." He would shrug and sit back down.

 _Hm….maybe I could stop at the bookstore or even the library._ He thought only for a slight shriek to snap him out of his thoughts. "Welp, what random thing is it today?" He asked himself as he walked down stairs. He would turn to see Tio huggling some poor soul. Face shoved in her chest.

"SO CUUUUTE~" Zeke looked by to see a face he hadn't seen in a few weeks.

"Hey PK." He said with a slight smirk as he saw PK's face as red as a cherry and a smile plastered on. The boy would open his eyes...all six of them. He looked over to Zeke and groaned.

"This isn't heaven is it?"

"Not even close dude. What brings you here man?" Tio released the boy who readjusted his jacket...and all eight of his legs. It was Peacock, the biggest annoyance to the town and one of Zeke's friends. People tended to get annoyed with him due to his traps he had set up around town. One wrong step and the person would be either hanging upside down or soaking wet. It was all in fun but many people truly got mad at this. As his name implied he was a spider morph, a peacock spider, and like the spider he was pretty damn short, 4'10 compared to Zeke's height of 5'7.

"Me? Oh I came over to say hey. Heard through the town that you had a bunch of girls over. Figured it was a party."

"More like jail." Zeke muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Anyway no party man. It's that one interspecies program."

"Oh that! I'm in that to."

"...Wait aren't you supposed to be escorted with someone then."

"Yup." Zeke just blinked at him before shrugging. "Anyway no party? Oh well. Hey listen if you head out today be careful, that weirdo gang is riding around town."

"...wait we have a gang in our town?"

"Yeah those biker chicks."

"Oh...I always thought I was just seeing things." PK just chuckled.

"Right man I'll see you around. Later." He said as he turned and walked away.

"Peace man." Zeke said heading inside. _Right….what was I doing again?_ Tio just thought to herself and smiled.

"Hey Zeke isn't today your date?" This made Zeke snap his head up and snap his fingers.

"Oh yeah that's what I was doing…." He said before flopping down in the couch. _I'm doomed._ Tio would watch the scene as the boy seemed to be clouded in dark feelings.

[Three hours later]

Zeke was walking down the sidewalk with Manako at his side….well his back….and about fifteen steps back. He would stop and look back. "Uh...shouldn't you be closer?" He asked as she blushed and got a tad panicky. She would take a deep breath and catch up with Zeke. The two had been out for about thirty minutes. They were on the way to the park to relax and hang out for a bit. Zeke found something off though….no one was around.

"I-I-Is it normally this quiet out?" Manako asked a tad unnerved and worried she scared everyone off.

"What day is it?"

"Wednesday."

"Then no it's not." He said turning a corner to see something that made him slightly scared. It was a large group of people in the distance. The sounds of motors roared into Zeke's range of hearing. Manako would look closely and see the targets. It was a group of bikers. Zeke just shrugged. "Right. You wanna just keep going?" He asked as the bikers got closer.

"Maybe we should go back." She said seeing that the bikers had started to go faster now.

"Works for me." Zeke said as he spun around and began walking back only to see another group of the bikers. "...crap." He said seeing three of them blocking their way out. The other bikers had now reached them the sounds of their bikes roaring as they came to the intersection.

"Well well well." One of the bikers said as she got off and walked over to the two. "Didn't you know that this is our turf?" She asked Zeke who was calm and collects.

"Isn't turf that fake grass stuff?" He said looking around seeing no grass.

"Oh looks like we got a comedian." She said closing in on Zeke, the sounds of hooves hitting the ground echoing through the street.

 _Wait...hooves?_ Zeke looked down to see she had hairy legs like a horse. She was a satyr, and best that seemed normal with a fairly human looking top half, but with the lower half of a horse. Zeke just thought to himself as she closed the distance and popped him in the gut. Zeke would back up a bit from the hit and look back up. "What's wrong little man? Scared of a real woman?" She said with a look in her eyes that scared Zeke shitless.

"Nope. But I am scared of tight spaces...and certain types of dogs…..oh and drowning." Zeke said making the woman a tad mad. She removed her helmet and let her long brown hair down.

"Tell you what smart ass. I'll give you to the count of five before I beat you down." She said as Manako stepped up. She looked down to her and grinned. "Ah what's wrong little girl? Don't like me picking on your man?" It was then Manako delivered a devastating kick to the girl sending her back on her rear. Zeke looked to and fro before remembering there was an alley to the right of them. He grabbed Manako by the arm and went running for the alley. He turned into it as one of the bikers went after him.

"Stay to the right." Zeke said as he pulled Manako along with him. The biker girl charged at him and stayed to the left. She was about to reach them when she felt the earth give way under her. It was as fast as lighting, and she felt a tad odd. As if...everything was upside down. She would spin slightly until she came into view of the leader.

"They have snares?!" She said as she got even more mad. She would leave the girl hanging and charge after Zeke and Manako, followed by four other bikers.

Zeke turned the corner and let go of Manako.

"You okay?" He asked looking over to her. She nodded and looked down the alley.

"Yeah. How did you know there was a trap set?"

"Hm? Oh PK, a buddy of mine tends to put them in alleys and other areas, I just have to look for the web using the sunlight." Zeke said as he pointed upward. Manako would look closely and see a few strands of webbing blowing around in the wind. The sound of another biker getting caught in a trap would tell Zeke it was time to move. "Right time to move." He said looking down the alley. "Stay low." He said crouching and moving as fast as he could, Manako doing the same. Zeke turned around to watch a two bikers run right into the web and got all tied up in it. One would twist and turn and begin to blush as webs got around her body and sensitive spots on her body, while the other tripped and fell onto her friend making the whole scene look quite odd. Zeke would go pale slightly before shaking the feeling away.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU BRATS!" Zeke and Manako looked over to see the biker leader and the last biker grunt. Zeke and Manako would turn tail and run. The two made it three feet before a cry came from behind them. Zeke looked back and saw the biker grunt soaking wet with a bucket on her head. Sadly for Zeke she had a white shirt on. Zeke would turn white and shake his head as he turned and kept running.

The two ran for what felt like hours, but in reality it had been about fifteen minutes. They ended up in the town park. It was a large area, with trees and a few hills. Zeke would take a deep breath and slowly relax.

"I think we're okay now." Zeke said as he stood up and looked around. Only for the sound of mutters and groans to catch his attention. "Was that you?"

"N-no." Manako said as she too looked for the voice. The two would then see the biker leader and duck down. They hid in a large bush and listened in to her.

"That little one eyed runt gets a guy, but I don't! I'm the better looking one! I have the bigger breasts!" She said making Manako look down and her chest and feel depressed. Zeke looked back and patted her on the head. "When I find them, I'm gonna hogtie that boy and drag his ass back to my hangout. My own little toy." She said making Zeke feel a shiver up his back. Zeke would back up a bit only for the feeling of wet clothing to touch him.

"...shit." He said as a hand ripped him out of the bush.

"Hey boss! Found him!" It was the soaking wet biker. The leader looked up and grinned as she walked over.

"Nice try hiding little man, but your ass is mine." She said as she reached out for him only for a hand to shoot up and grab hers. "WHAT!?" The leader had little time to react as Manako flipped her into the other biker girl. The leader stood up and glared at the two. "Fight all you want girly! That man's' mine!" She said getting ready to charge only for something to trip her. She fell to the earth and looked up to see a finely woven net drop down on her. It was another one of PK's traps.

"Aw man!" A voice said. Zeke looked up and in a tree saw six green eyes. "All that work wasted and I didn't even get to see it!" It was PK. He had set the trap up for his host sister he was staying with. Zeke just breathed relief as he pulled out his phone and called Wesson.

[15 minutes later]

"Her name is Cynthia Hawkins. A known gang leader and a known kidnapper of men." Wesson said as officers loaded up the gang members. "She ran away after hearing the man she loved was going to give the woman he loved a ring. Apparently she had felt betrayed and ran away." As he said that a man, would walk up next to Wesson. He was a rather short man, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I got your message you found Cynthia?" He said a tad worried.

"Yes." Wesson looked over to two officers who brought the girl over.

"Oh...it's you." She said turning her head away. The boy would walk over and hug the girl.

"Don't do that to me! I was worried sick!" He said hugging her tightly. Her height dwarfing the man. She looked down at him and blushed.

"Don't give me that! I heard all about what you said about the ring, and the woman." As she spoke the man would look shocked.

"You heard that!?" He asked in shock.

"Yeah I did….I knew you never liked me like that." She said in a sad tone. It was then the man would smile and hug her again.

"You dummy! That ring was for you!" He said smiling. Cynthia would go wide eyed and blush extremely hard, so hard in fact her head looked like it had been painted red.

"F-f-for me!?" She asked.

"Yes." He said looking up to her. Cynthia would the boy up and hug him happily.

"I'm so sorry!" She said slightly crying. Zeke just blinked at the scene before him.

"Why is it I feel like I'm in a manga whenever I go out recently?" He asked while Manako just gave a nervous laugh. Wesson would shrug and then look up.

"PK." He said as the spider fell out of the tree behind him.

"How did?"

"Don't ask. Where is your host?"

"Hehe uh well you see~...BYE!" Peacock said as he spun a thread of web and made a run for it.

"*sigh* That kid is going to get me another pay cut I swear." Wesson muttered before turning to Zeke and Manako. "Well then, I believe that is that. Sorry for interrupting your date." He said making Manako blush and causing Zeke to hide his face under his beanie. He would grin at this and turn back around to deal with the issue of the bikers. Zeke just lifted his beanie and looked around.

"Well...that was a weird day." Zeke said with Manako nodding. "Wanna walk home?" He asked. Manako would think a bit and then eventually nod. Zeke would turn and begin to walk in the direction of the house only for Manako to link her arm with his. Zeke would blush a deep shade of red. She just blushed a bit and smiled slightly.

After thirty minutes of walking the two made it to the house. The sun had set and the night was creeping over the sky. Zeke would open the door and walk in to see a Chris wrapped up in a snake tail.

"Vi! Stop! I have to go do the laundry!" Chris said as he tried to wiggle free.

"Nuu~ I want a kiss!" Vi said hugging the boy. Zeke just blinked at the scene,while Manako blushed a extremely deep shade of red. Zeke just looked left then right before shrugging.

"Right homework beckons." He said trying to escape the scene. Manako would slowly slink away into the hallway. It seemed things were slowly getting weirder...but sadly for someone else, his troubles were getting to him, and the effects of beer would prove too strong.

NEXT TIME! A Voice from across the river! A cousins attempts to escape the pain of the past!


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9 Voice across the river

The sounds of water flowing and the wind blowing gently. That's all Jared could hear as he slowly woke up. Last night all he remembered was cracking open a can of beer and after about three, things got fuzzy. Jared would slowly open his eyes and groan.

"Ugh...wha. Where am I?" He asked a tad worried. He looked around and was baffled at the sight. He was on a grassy hill. In front of him was a river, and across that river was another hill, with green grass and deep crimson roses. He turned around and saw a few plants. He didn't know but they were peach blossom flowers. He looked to the river and saw a wooden bridge, but what worried him the most….was that a few yards down the river...it vanished. Not over a hill….it just vanished into white space. "What in the world." He looked back to the bridge and noticed something. A woman in a white dress. She had snow white hair and soft white skin. Jared stood up and walked over to the bridge. "Hey uh...ma'am where the hell am I?" He asked a tad confused. She looked over and smiled at him. This was even more confusing. "Uh…..m-ma'am?"

"Your time isn't here yet. We shall meet again."

"What?" He asked confused out of his wits. The woman turned around and walked away from Jared, the side of the bridge vanishing. Jared saw this and ran back to land only for the land to begin to vanish.

"It's time to wake up." A voice said. It was her. That woman's voice. Jared would run out of land to run to and watch as everything went white.

"It's time to wake up you damn drunk!" Jared would groan and open his eyes to Chris and Zeke.

"Not so loud." Jared pleaded as he covered his ears.

"Ah the hangover nature's way to tell you you had way too much." Chris said as he looked around the small RV.

W-what happened?"

"You nearly drank yourself to death you idiot!" Chris said angrily. Zeke would nod and look around.

"I count 20 cans." Zeke said counting up the cans.

"20 BEERS!? That's not possible!" Chris said as he looked around.

"Well with his body weight and height, He could do it." Zeke said as he stepped out of the RV. Chris stepped out as Jared got up and leaned out the door.

"Jared If you keep binge drinking like that next time you will die." Chris said as he walked to the house. Zeke just shrugged and walked to his car.

"Right off to class. Later." Zeke said walking away. Jared looked to Zeke and saw something odd. In the distance he saw a girl in a white dress. He rubbed his eyes and looked again to see she was gone. Jared would think a few seconds and decide it was nothing more then the after effects of his hangover. Jared would go back into his RV and lie down. Unaware that the woman was still watching him.

Chris was inside cleaning up the house. The morning had been pretty uneventful, until Vi declared she was going to go on a date with Chris.

"I shall go on a date with you!" She said coming out of nowhere it seemed. Chris was sweeping the kitchen when Vi had snuck up on him and glomped him to the ground demanding a date. Chris blushed lightly from this.

"W-w-wait! What?!" He asked as Vi pinned him down.

"It's my turn for a date!" She said with a toothy smile. Chris just sighed.

"...Alright. But tomorrow okay?"

"YAY! I HAVE A DATE!" She said with a goofy smile. She released Chris and headed to her room, while Chris tried to finish cleaning. He walked over to the window to clean it when he saw a woman in a white outfit with black shoulder armor standing outside Jareds RV.

 _SHIT! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!_ He thought rushing outside. He walked to the door and opened it up. He looked around and saw the woman was gone. "Wait…..where'd she go?" He asked a tad confused. He would blink a few times before shrugging and walking back inside. He walked by the window again and saw her standing there. "What the hell?" He asked staring out the window. "Did I get contact drunk from the RV?" The woman looked over to Chris and smiled before simply vanishing. Chris rubbed his eyes and laughed a little. "I'm going to bed now." He said turning around and locking eyes with the woman who WAS outside. He held his breath and tried not to move.

"Hello." She said finally. Chris just held still and nervously tried to talk.

"H-H-Hi." He said nervously. "M-M-May I help you?" He asked causing her to smile. She nodded and pointed to the RV. Chris looked to the RV and then turned back around to she was gone. Chris decided that it would be best to just drop it. "My life just keeps getting weirder." Chris mumbled as he walked to his room.

Outside in the RV, Jared was sitting at a table watching a old TV with a antena. He flipped through the channels and sighed before turning it off. He walked over to his bed and laid down. His mind was wrapped up with understanding who that woman was. She had a calm aura and seemed pretty nice. He sighed and reached over to a fridge by his bed. He opened it up and reached for a beer. "Hm?" He looked over and saw there was no beer, just a letter. He grabbed it and opened it up.

 _Jared,_

 _We took the beer out of your fridge for the day, will put back tomorrow._

 _Zeke and Chris._

Jared just sighed.

"Shouldn't I be the one who's protective. Damn it. Guess I'm going on a beer run." He said grabbing his keys. He walked to the front of the RV and then remembered that the engine took a shit. "Well shit..." He sighed and walked to his bathroom. He would pop open a secret panel and pull out a large bottle of liquor. "Never thought I would need to pull out the back up." He said walking to his bed. He took a swig and slowly began to drink away the strange feelings he felt.

[Half a bottle of whisky later.]

Jared would slowly begin to wobble to and fro before feeling a slight pain in his side. He put the bottle down and laid down in his bed, hoping the pain would go away. It didn't it just got worse.

Suddenly it stopped. Jared opened his eyes and he was on the same hill from before.

"Hitting the bottle again? You just woke up ten minutes ago." A voice said, Jared looked over to see the woman in white. "You know if you drink that much you could die." She said staring across the river. Jared blinked and looked around.

"Where...where am I?"

"A place between life...and death." She said standing up. "This is the shore of life, and over there is the first steps into the afterlife." She said pointing across the bridge.

"Wait so I'm dead?"

"No, if you were dead you would be over there."

"Okay...so who are you?" He asked standing up.

"I am Shi. Sister of death. Sister of life. I escort they who have passed, I am a Dullahan."

"A Dullahan? My buddy Brian told me about Dullahans. Used to say his grandfather would go on and on about em. Saying things about his time back in Ireland. Said they were headless horseman." He said following Shi to the bridge. She smiled and turned around.

"Yes we can remove our heads. But it's more just for show." She said walking and turning to the river. She leaned on the bridge and sighed.

"So wait a minute…..I'm not dead? So why am I here?"

"You are special mortal. You see, you have peaked my interest. You have had brushes with death many a time….yet some how made it through all the time."

"Well I just figured without me around my cousin Zeke would get into trouble. Chris….well he seems to do just fine."

[Back in reality]

"VI! NO!" Chris begged as she dragged him to her room.

"Come on! Let's play!" She said happily as she slithered into her room, Chris's legs tied up by her tail.

"No No No! Not like this!" He pleaded as he vanished with her into the room.

[?]

Jared leaned on the bridge with the woman and listened to the water.

"You have a strong will, so strong you have managed to survive your past, a car accident and three hunting incidents. I personally like the one when you got drunk in the woods."She said with a chuckle.

"And they said no man could outrun a bear! I proved them wrong!" Jared said with a chuckle. "So let me ask this...what happens if I cross the bridge right now?"

"You shall die...but I will not let this happen." Jared looked over to Shi a tad confused.

"Pardon? Why not?"

"Because….." She said a slight blush on her face.

"Because….?" He asked trying to get her to elaborate.

"My reasons are my own. As such I will protect you from Death so long as I stand." She said the world beginning to fade. "It is time." She said as the light grew bright. "I shall see you soon." She said the light going to darkness. Jared would open his eyes and see Zeke and a Chris covered in kiss marks.

"Hey guys...what's up?" Zeke and Chris just sighed.

"Well you got drunk and passed out and somehow go a shard of glass in your side."

"Oh...thought that was my kidney."

"Please, your kidney is the least of your worries. You should be worried about Delirium Tremens." Chris said making Zeke cock a eyebrow and look over at him.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Jared stood up and looked past the two to see Shi.

"Do not fear they cannot see me." She said with a smile...only to see Chris and Zeke staring at her. They blinked at her and then looked to Jared.

"Jared why is there a woman with a scythe here?" Zeke asked making the woman gawk slightly.

"Eh?!"

"She's a Dullahan….or that's what the internet said. I figured I would look it up to see if I was crazy or not." Chris said with a thoughtful look.

"W-wait how can you see me."

"Your spell only works outside the home. And since this is technically a home you can't hide yourself in here." Shi would blush deeply from this.

"Either way nice to see your dating dude." Zeke said making Jared blush a tad.

"Er...wait but I-"

"Next time just put a note on the door or something man." Chris said walking out of the RV.

"Next time tell Vi that."

"Stow it!" The two would vanish inside the house leaving Shi and Jared alone.

"..."

"..."

"Wanna go get a drink?" Shi said hoping to break the silence.

"Thought you would never ask." Jared said pulling out a six pack. All the time...the group was being watched by a girl with glasses.

NEXT TIME! Vi's date! A trip to the local jail! And A NEW CHARACTER! A wild girl!

Extra 1: Chris's stash

Chris slept in his room deep asleep and for some reason dreaming he was relaxing on a beach. Unknown to him Zombina and Vi had snuck into his room in search for lewd books and magazines.

"Are you sure he has those?" Vi whispered from under the bed.

"Of course! All guys read those books! Each with their own type of lewdness! From Feet, to legs, to pretty boys. All boys have a secret turn on!" Zombina said quietly. Vi was in awe.

"I will find out what turns Chris on!" She said looking harder. It was then Zombina found what she was hoping for.

"Heheh. Bingo!"

[Next Day]

Chris gave out a yawn as he walked out into the living room. He blinked a few times before gawking at the sight. Zombina sat seductively, her legs crossed with dark pantyhoes on as well as black heels, a lab coat, and glasses. Vi was close by with a lab coat covering her breasts and glasses on as well.

"...What are you guys doing?" Chris managed to squeeze out. Zombina just smiled and held out the book she found. "Ohhhh. I wondered what happened to that. Gonna need that for school."

"YOU TAKE THOSE BOOKS TO SCHOOL!?" Vi blurted out.

"Yeah it is my school book." He said making Vi and Zombina freeze up.

"S-s-school...book?" Zombina said slightly embarrassed her plan backfired. Vi would tilt her head at Zombina still smiling.

"Can I keep the coat?" She asked innocently. Chris turned around and smiled.

"Sure looks nice on you." He said making her blush deeply. "Right thanks guys." He said walking back to his room. Zombina just groaned.

"Damn it….oh well at least I look sexy damn it." She said grinning while Vi nodded.

In Chris's room he sighed as he tossed the book by his bag. He looked left then right before pulling out a key and opening a drawer. He reached in and unlocked a secret compartment.

"Phew. At least they didn't find these." He said locking the compartment back up. What he had was a few magazines...with feet on the covers. "No one needs to know what kind of things interest me." He said shutting the drawer. "Right better go make lunch." He said leaving...unaware Tio was in the closet with a camera. She made a few beeps and boops before sending a message to Zombina.

[At Lunch]

Zombina grinned and rubbed her feet against Chris's leg.

"So word is you like feet." She said making Chris blush deeply and drop his fork.

"WAIT WHAT!?"


	10. Chapter 10

I know its really really soon but this one has been bugging me for awhile and if i didn't get it out there asap I might have gone mad. Enjoy.

Ch. 10 Enter the Wild one!

Chris slowly opened his eyes to the sound of his alarm going off. He rolled over and gave it a light tap...or he would have if Vi hadn't coiled around him. He groaned and tried to wiggle out of her hold. Eventually he managed to wiggle out of her hold and sneak out to the kitchen. He sighed relief and began cooking breakfast. It only took four minutes for Vi to notice Chris had vanished. She crawled out of his bed and made her way to the kitchen to see Chris cooking.

"Can I help?" She asked with a bright smile. Chris smiled back and shook his head.

"Sorry Vi, but I got this" He said making the girl slump. "You can set the table if you want." Chris said trying to cheer her up. Vi perked up at this and smiled.

"Okay!" She said happily grabbing the utensils and plates. Chris continued to cook and watched Vi as she set the tables. She moved quickly and managed not to break anything. "Finished!"

"Nice job Vi." Chris said smiling causing the girl to blush and fidget a bit. The sound of heavy footsteps let Chris know that Tio was up and about, and the sound of someone running upstairs alerted him to Zombina. Within seconds she bolted through the door and grinned.

"I smell food!" She said drooling a tad.

"Are all zombies' heavy eaters?" Chris asked as he watched what looked like a waterfall.

"Nah I just enjoy the finer things in life."

"Like stuffing yourself?" Chris asked as he flipped an egg over. Zombina just made a face at him and sat down. Zeke walked down stairs with a yawn and looked to Chris.

"Got a memo from Wesson, we need to go and mix the dirt around in Taima's room."

"Can you go do it? Need to watch the food." He said noticing Zombina was inching closer and closer when he looked away. Zeke yawned and gave him a thumbs up. Zeke walked down the hall to Taima's room. He reached out for the knob and stopped dead. He then knocked on the door. _Rule one, never open a girl's door without knocking._ He thought as he watched the handle turn and the door open. Zeke lost all his color instantly as he saw Taima standing there at 6'3 with large breasts.

"Oh hi Zeke." She said not even noticing the boy covering his head. Zeke just took a deep breath and showed his head again. He blew out some smoke then looked to Taima.

"Right. Wessen said we need to mix the soil in your bed to make sure the nutrients are getting spread out." He said calmly. Taima just smiled and nodded.

"That's right. Not to worry I did it already." She said showing off her well-made dirt bed. Zeke just nodded.

"Cool. Breakfast will be ready soon." He said turning only for Taima to grab him and pull him back.

"Uh Zeke."

"Hm?" He replied back.

"I need….uh...some help." She said shyly.

"With what?" He asked only for the girl to yank him into her room.

Manako woke up and yawned softly as she got out of bed. It was just another day, until she opened the door to the hallway and saw Zeke get sucked into Taima's room. She blinked a few times and shrugged deciding it best not to go see what was happening. Yes it was a boring day...until Vi reminded Chris what he had to do that day.

"It's time for our date!" She said happily. Chris would let out a nervous laugh as he got ready to head out. It was then he heard a knock at the door. Zeke looked to the door with glazed over eyes and walked over. He opened it up and was greeted by their large cousin.

"Hey can I borrow the car? Need to go get some food and stuff." Zeke leaned back inside and looked to Chris who nodded.

"Sure dude."

"Thanks Cuz." The burly man said before heading outside. Chris walked to his room and came back out with a light jacket and a hat.

"Alright Vi we're heading out, but you need to wear these." He said holding up the clothing. Vi would smile and quickly grab the clothing. After a minute or two the duo was ready to head out and about. "Right anywhere you wanna go?" Chris asked walking out the door with Vi.

Inside Zombina and Tio watched some TV while Zeke walked outside to relax a bit. Taima went to her room and decided to listen to some calming melodies, her appearance now back to normal, and Manako was reading in her room. It all seemed so calming...until one would look and see a girl with glasses watching the house. The girl looked closely at Zeke who was lying down on the ground staring at the sky. The girl slowly crept out and walked over. Zeke just stared up at the sky.

 _That one…..is...a dog…..there's a butterfly...and there's a Cuckoo bird._ He thought seeing the girl's face.

"Wait...whaaat?" He asked only for a boot to drop down on him, causing him to pass out.

[About 20 yards away]

Chris smiled as Vi went on and on about all the things she wanted to do.

 _She's just like a little kid._ He thought with a smile as she got giddy with excitement.

"It's going to be so fun! We can go to the park, go get coffee, oh oh oh we can go to the store and get some outfits!" She said happily.

"We can go to the park or coffee, but the store is a bit far without a car." He said patting her on the head. Vi just giggled happily and hugged Chris. Chris blushed deeply as she hugged him. The two walked to a large grassy area with benches and hills. It was the town's park. Vi looked over to a pond and tilted her head. She moved over to it and looked into it blinking. She watched closely as a fish shot up and flipped out of the water and flipped back in. She released a slight ep and backed up. Chris couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"Not funny!" She said making a pouty face. Chris just gave her cheek a slight poke making her face pout more.

"I thought it was cute." He said making her blush and fidget a bit. The two's date went well. They got a bite to eat, relaxed a bit and eventually made the journey home. It was a good day and Vi was extremely happy. She latched herself onto Chris's arm and rubbed against his arm.

"Thank you I had fun today."

"No problem, I had fun to..." He said with a smile. Vi would think a bit before quickly giving him a kiss on the cheek. Chris blushed deeply as they neared the house. The two went inside and saw Zombina looking around, Tio with the sofa in her hand, and Manako looking around in the hallway. "What I miss?"

"Zeke's gone." Zombina said from the stairs.

"We've been looking everywhere." Tio said setting the sofa down. Chris thought to himself and snapped his fingers.

"Right I think I know where to look I'll be back in a flash. Vi help them look...he might have fallen asleep somewhere." Chris said walking outside. He walked to his car and noticed something...Jared had scratched the side of his car. He looked to the RV and then his car. "Zeke now, yelling later." He said with a sigh. Chris hopped into his car and backed up. He had driven less than ten feet before red and blue lights appeared behind him. "Wait what I do?" He asked himself. He pulled over and got his info ready. He saw a person outside his car and rolled down the window. "Is there a probl-...oh crap." Chris managed to say before a lot of pain shot through his body.

Chris opened his eyes slowly and couldn't move his hands. He shook his head a bit and looked around. He was in a cell, and dressed in orange. "What the hell happened?"

"My Ex knocked my ass out, and tasered you." Chris looked up to see Zeke on a bunk.

"WAIT THAT CRAZY BAT LOCKED US UP! What for?!"

"Possession of alcohol in a motorized vehicle, and public intoxication." A voice said. The two looked over and saw Zeke's crazy ex-girlfriend, Amanda. "I'd say that was enough to put you two in here." She said holding up a bottle of booze.

 _Mental note; Yell at Jared for two things._ Chris thought as Amanda went on about her plan.

"You see you two, my job is to do the right things, and I will break Zeke of his habit tonight."

 _Wait what?_

 _Wait what?_ The two looked to each other. Amanda opened the door to the cell and pulled Zeke out. Chris stood up and walked over to where Amanda was only to walk into a clear wall. "What the hell?"

"Yeah you see Chris you were a violent drunk so I put you in there with our other violent inmate."

"You little bit-...wait other inmate." Chris said as six eyes opened up behind him, all glowing red. Chris spun around and watched as a large shadow moved into the dark. Zeke watched helplessly as he was taken away with Amanda. Chris swallowed hard and smiled nervously. "H-h-hi there. Um I-I-'m Chris Carmack." He said nervously. The shadow just chuckled at him.

"Aww what's wrong?" The shadow said stepping into the light. "Scared?" She asked showing off her fire red hair. Chris felt a tad less nervous.

"Well I'm less terrified now that Amanda is gone." Chris said thoughtfully trying to ignore the fact she was supposedly violent. The person in front of him was a large breed of Arachne. A Giant Crab Spider to be precise. "I am a tad arachnophobia." This just made the girl laugh.

"Well then." She said inching closer to Chris. "We could be good friends then." She said smiling. Chris just smiled nervously.

"Um sure." He said holding out his hand. "I never caught your name miss." He said with a nervous look.

"Zara. That's all you need to know." She said putting her hand under her chin and grinning. Her hands had long black claws on them and were covered in the orange hair. Chris noticed this and slowly put his hand down.

"Well uh…..it was nice to meet you Zara but I need to try and get out of here." He said looking around. Zara slammed her large hand on the wall next to Chris pinning him between her and the wall.

"Nah. I'd rather play a little game. It's called hog tie the boy with web." She said with a toothy grin. Chris just laughed nervously.

"NOT THE FACE!"

Zeke was having worse luck…..and was pure white.

"Come on Zeke. Let's play." Across the table was a half-naked Amanda with an officer cap, and knee high boots.

[Less than a minute earlier]

Zeke was roughly tossed into a chair while Amanda circled him. "It's okay honey. I know that you have a problem and I plan on helping you."

"If by problem you mean you." Zeke mumbled only for the sound of tearing fabric to catch his attention.

"And the first step, if for you to release all that pent up lust." Zeke looked up and lost every shade of his color in an instant. "Come on Zeke let's play."

"Uhhhhhh I'm good!" Zeke said rushing to the door only for Amanda to block it.

"No no no. You can leave after you come."

"...Nope!" Zeke said dodging the girl and jumped over the table. Amanda just laughed at his attempt to retreat. She walked over to him and he would jump the table each time. Zeke eventually got to the door to find it was locked. "Ah crap."

"Why run Zekey? You can have all of this." Zeke looked over and saw she was removing her bra. Zeke went wide eyed at this and began banging on the mirror.

"I KNOW THIS IS A TWO WAY MIRROR! HELP PLEASE!" Zeke begged only to see Amanda ready to pounce him "Oh no." He said as she jumped on top of him.

Chris sighed as he watched Zara walk around as if waiting on something.

"You know I get tying me up but isn't this a bit…...far?" He asked as he swung from upside down.

"Stow it. Well since my food isn't here guess I'll make due with you." She said looking back and licking her lips. Chris just blinked at her and thought to himself.

"Uh...I know you won't eat me so might I ask what you….oh…" He said blushing. He wiggled a bit and tried to move.

"Try as you will….you're not going anywhere." She said walking over to him slowly. Chris grinned as he used his right hand and grabbed some lose web.

"Who said anything about getting away?" Chris said with a grin. Zara closed in on him and grinned evilly as she reached for his midsection.

Back in the interrogation room, Zeke had reclaimed his color after taking a few pills. Wesson adjusted his glasses and smiled.

"Thank you." Zeke said with a sigh of relief.

"Glad to help. Now then where Chris?"

"Locked in a cell with a violent inmate." Zeke said with a mellow voice. Wesson would snap his fingers and men in swat gear ran to the cells, with him following. The men kicked the door in and Wesson walked inside. He walked down the hall to the cell and looked in to see a strange sight. Chris looked over and waved.

"Oh hey guys." He said as he tugged on a string making Zara blush deeply. "Ready to apologize?"

"Not in a thousand-." She would stop dead and hold in a moan as the webs around her tightened. Wesson looked at Chris and blinked.

"Best knot tier in the boy scouts!" Chris said with a scout salute. In the back was Zara, all tied up and blushing deeply. The webbing wrapped around her in a way that she seemed to enjoy.

"I had no clue you were into that thing?" Wesson said with a cheeky smile.

"Just get me out of here!" Chris barked.

[10 minutes later]

"It seemed she had managed to get a lot of the officers to leave with either lies or blackmail. Anyone else wasn't near the area you two were." Chris had his normal clothes on and so did Zeke. "As for Zara she was arrested as a way to basically get back at Chris. Amanda stole her papers and she was busted without them." The sound of a door and a squeal was all Chris needed to know who it was. He was then glomped at high speed by Vi.

"Chris! I missed you so much! Are you okay?" She asked coiling around him.

"Vi please stop." Chris managed to grunt out as she crushed the air out of his lungs.

Over at the check in counter a soldier waved to Wesson and waited for him.

"Uh sir...the spider's papers were all faked. What do we do with her?" Wesson looked over to see Zara grumbling with her hands cuffed and her legs cuffed together. He smiled and walked over to her.

"I'd like to make you a deal."

Chris had just managed to escape Vi's hold only for a clawed hand to drop down on his shoulder.

"Uh oh." He muttered only to be pulled back into two pillowy objects.

"Hello….boyfriend." She said making Chris get a tad panicky.

"Wait what!?" He asked frozen in terror.

"Yes. She seems to be homeless and to save me some paper work...she'll be joining you." Wesson said making Chris freeze up completely. "We won't have a room ready for her until next week so until then...she'll be staying in Chris's room. It is the biggest room."

"WAIT WHAT!?" Chris managed to say only to be brought face to face with Zara.

"Don't worry lover. I'll be gentle." She said with a wink.

"NU! HE'S MINE!" Vis said tugging at Chris's legs. Zeke just blinked and grinned. It was then the doors to the station opened up. It was Tio, Zombina, and Manako.

"Whew. I'm getting out of shape." Zombina said with a huff.

"Ah there you three are. Smith called and told me something important. From here on out every weekend you three need to come to this station and train with the swat team. She's worried you're getting lazy." He said looking to Zombina as she huffed. "Looks like she was right."

"WAIT EVERY WEEKEND!" Zombina blurted out almost crying. "I sleep in on the weekends though!" Zeke seemed to smile more and more.

 _With Amanda in jail….I seem to be home free without being attacked. Sweet!_ He thought with a grin. Unknown to him….back home, in the basement something had made a home there. Something that seemed to be waiting...waiting for something or someone.

(Cut to basement where a small green orb is sitting in the corner and opens two blue eyes.)

NEXT TIME! BAD WEATHER AND THE LAST ONE ARRIVES! THE FLOOD!


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11: The Flood!

Zombina sat by a window watching water droplets hit the window lightly. She could see lighting in the distance and sighed slightly.

"So boring! I should be out there enjoying the rain!" She said with a groan.

"Bored? Well why don't you help?" Zeke asked as he mopped up some water.

"That's even worse."

"With the possibility of more than ten inches of rain, many residents are getting ready for the worst. Donna?" Chris flipped the channel on the TV to some random show as he got his electronics off the floor. _I will not, I say, I will not let my stuff get trashed again because of the water._ Chris thought as he put his things away.

It had been two days since Zara had decided on staying with them, and it had also been raining for a little over a day non stop. Chris was trying to be quiet, Zara seemed to be in a deep sleep, and with her like this, that meant she wouldn't attack him or worse. He managed to get his things into a waterproof crate and sighed relief...until he heard the sound of movement. "Damn it." He said before getting yanked into the air by a string of web. "H-h-hi Zara." He managed to squeak out a tad worried.

"Hello boyfriend." She said with a toothy grin. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and yawned. She pulled him next to her and spooned with him as she slowly drifted back to sleep.

"H-h-help." He muttered as she went back to sleep.

Downstairs Vi was helping Tio get things off the floor as the water slowly began to come in. Tamia walked by Chris's room and heard a thud. She opened the door only for Chris to bolt past her.

"Shhh." He said looking into see her asleep. "Oh thank god." He said shutting the door gently. The door would fling open and webbing would shoot out wrapping up Chris. "Tell Zeke to head downstairs and get the sump pump on." He said as he got ripped back into the room. Tamia blinked a few times before smiling.

"Okay." She said walking by the room. She made her way over to Zeke who was still mopping up the water. "Zeke. Chris said to go and turn on something called a sump pump?" Zeke nodded and looked to Zombina. "Hey come mop for a bit. I need to head downstairs to do something." Zombina would groan and grumble as she walked over and took the mop. Zeke walked to the door and watched as Vi made her way upstairs with Tio.

"Basement's flooding." Tio said making Zeke sigh.

"Right." Zeke walked over to the closet and put on a pair of rubber boots. Zeke made his way down stairs only to see that the water was about six inches of the floor. Zeke looked over and saw the sump. While Zeke began to turn it on behind him was a small green blob. It was on a book using a spoon as a makeshift paddle. The blob looked up at Zeke and began to wave tiny little little blob got sad when Zeke didn't notice it. It began to flail a bit and rocked the book too much. The blob fell over on the book and began to slip into the water. "Woah there." Zeke said picking up the small blob. The small blob looked up and saw Zeke's face. "What in the world?" He asked as the blob eyes seemed to scream thanks. The blob gave him a small hug and clung to him. "Come on. Not safe down here during a storm." He said walking with it in his arm.

Chris had finally gotten away from Zara and was ready to sit down when the doorbell rung. He opened it up to see Jared and Shi.

"Can we stay with you guys? The RV doesn't have heat."He said looking soaked, while Shi seemed completely fine.

"Alright but you guys will have to share the couch." Chris said walking over to the basement as Zeke came upstairs. "Is the sump o-..." He said stopping when he saw the blob. "Zeke what the hell is that things?" He asked curious.

"I dunno." Zeke said simply making Chris sigh. Zombina looked over and blinked.

"Oh wow. I didn't know you guys had a slime." Zeke and Chris looked to each other then back to Zombina.

"What's a slime?" They asked in unison.

[Less than five minutes later]

"A slime is a new species of monster we have yet to learn much about. What we do know is limited to the types, what they eat and their intelligence." Wesson had come over when he had heard the news. He was completely fine but a worker that was next to him was soaked to the bone and carrying an umbrella.

"Okay. Why was it in our room?" Chris asked while Zeke seemed to entertain the small blob.

"That slime is a green slime. They tend to be poisonous due to the fact the live around poisonous plants and animals." Wesson said as Zeke played Peek-a-boo with the small blob, making it shake happily when he hid his face and reappeared. "They also need water to survive,but too much will hurt them. Kinda like a water balloon. Too much and they burst. So to it Zeke must be its hero." Zeke heard this and thought a bit putting his hand to his chin. The small blob would mimic him and put its nub where its mouth would be. Zeke smiled at it and gave it a pat on the head. The slime looked over and with small nubs pointed to some bottled water. Zeke smiled and gave the slime some of the water. Wesson saw this and grinned. "They also grow when given water."

"Wait what?" Zeke asked only to look back and seeing a child sized slime girl before him. "...interesting."

"Since Green slimes have certain chemicals in them that keep them from holding forms they tend to in blob form." Zeke thought a bit before smiling and walking upstairs. The slime girl tilted her head then looked at a book on the stand next to her. 'Pig DNA mixed with porcupine. What's the risk?' It was a medical magazine.

"Dee... ?" She muttered to herself. Zeke came back down with a large tote and set it down on the floor. He popped it open and pulled out a small yet extremely elastic scuba suit. Zeke held the hole for the head open trying to think of how to get it on her. Zeke blinked and saw a strange sight. The girl seemed to just pour herself into it. He let go and watched as the girl slowly began to stand up. She looked around and and smiled as she gazed at the sights around her. Zeke shrugged at this before noticing her hands dripping a bit. He looked in the box and quickly grabbed two diving gloves. He put them on the girl and smiled.

"Since they are new species we don't need to worry about paperwork but we will need to add her to the list." He said making Chris groan.

"Chris." Zeke said making Wesson and Chris both turn to see the slime girl. She was about Chris's height and had slimey green hair that rolled over her right eye. "I found out what to do with that diving gear." He said making Chris gawk at the sight.

"Well I'll be damned he found a way around the system. Well done." Wesson said noticing the girl was keeping her form. The slime smiled and hugged Zeke. Zeke just patted her head until he saw a strange antena pop up. He tilted his head and watched as it quickly shot up to his forehead. It glowed slightly before detaching.

"Haaaai!" She said with a smile.

"I-It can talk?!" Chris said shocked.

"Interesting." Wesson said shocked as well.

"I'm Deena."

"Deena?" Zeke asked. Deena smiled and pointed to the book on the stand.

"D, n, a. Deena!" She said happily. "You saved me! Thank you!" She said hugging Zeke a bit more. "You are now Deena's papa!" Zeke went wide eyed at this while Chris cracked up a little. Jared heard the news from the kitchen and raised his beer can.

"Congrats. Your mom will be happy to hear."

"Don't you drag her into this!" Zeke said flustered beyond all thought.

"Papa!" Zeke looked down at Deena only for her to kiss him on the lips. "I love Papa!" Zeke seeming went straight to white. Chris was dying of laughter at this point. Zombina tried fighting the urge to say something naughty as not to get another order from Wesson. Tio watched from above and smiled at the scene.

"So cute!" She said with a smile. Zara had woken up from all the noise and walked out into the living room.

"Uh...didn't know slimes came from humans." She said making Zeke a tad angry.

"Right! Deena?" Zeke said. "I'm not Papa. Call me Zeke. Z, e, k, e." He said with a smile.

"Okay! Papa Zeke!" She said making the boy groan. Chris had completely lost it was was now crying he was laughing so hard.

"Now then!" Wesson said catching everyone's attention. "With the weather as it is…..I think I'll stay here tonight. He said as thunder clashed outside. "...whats for dinner?" He asked making Chris stop and sit up to argue only to remember...they owned the house.

"Right I'll start cooking." He said slumping. The teens lives were finally as weird as they could get. Who knows what will happen next time.

NEXT TIME! Tios date is put on hold! Auntie has come to visit!

Extra 2: Zara's Revenge!

"Hehehe." The spider snickered as she lowered some web onto Chris who was sleeping.

[Thirty Minutes later]

Chris stepped out of his room with a yawn leaving Zara tied up and blushing deeply, squirming to get out of her own webs. Since she had moved in, she had been trying to get back at Chris for tieing her up in the cell. So far she had failed six times. _How in the hell does he manage to get out every time?!_ She thought as she managed to use her claw and cut herself free. "I swear I will get that little brat back!" Thus began a series of traps she set up. Each time with her being tied and bound while Chris escaped untouched. She needed a plan. That's when it hit her. Zara smiled evilly as Chris stepped out of the shower. Quickly she dropped down and tried to tie him up.

Six minutes later she was all tied up.

"Nice try Zara." Chris said about to leave….that is until a snare caught him. Zara looked closely to see he had been trapped by Vi.

 _A SIMPLE SNARE WORKS!?_ She thought angrily as Chris tried and struggled to break out of the hold.

The next day Zara had a snare trap all set up. The sound of walking caught her attention and when the snare went off she turned the corner to see Deena upside down.

"Are we playing a game?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah the tie eachother up game." Zara said sarcastically. She looked back to see Deeana had taken the form of a large blob with tentacles. "WAIT WAIT WAIT I WAS KIDDING! NOOOOO!" Chris opened the door to the house up and walked in.

"Hey I'm hom-" He said before stopping dead to see Deena holding Zara up with her tentacles, each one slithering around her body, while Zara gasped and breathed heavily. Chris just turned around and walked outside before he got wrapped up in that. Zara learned two things that day. One that Chris is good with knots...and two….learn more from Deena.

[Cut to Zara bowing before Deena.]

"Teach me more master." She said bowing to a confused Deena.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12; A day of Cliches and The Drunk Aunt!

Chris knew from the minute he entered the bathroom, that this day was just gonna be bad. So far he head woken up three hours early, stubbed his foot on the table in the living room...and now this. It was about five in the morning and he decided to take a shower…..so did Zara. Chris stood in the doorway straight faced while Zara blushed heavily and covered herself.

"What the hell are you doing! Shut the door!" Chris backed up and did as he was told before walking to the only other bathroom in the house. The one behind…...the door! The house the lived in was odd. There were three bathrooms two ground floor one downstairs. Now the one downstairs was out due to Zombina sleeping, and this one had Zara in it. The last one was the one he hated. It was his Aunt's bathroom. Normally that isn't too big of an issue, but the only issue was. It hadn't been used in over a year and it was pretty damn dusty. Chris groaned and walked the door leading into his Aunt's bedroom. Lucky for him no one was in there…...or so he thought. He opened up the door to see a tall busty woman with orange hair and no clothing on whatsoever.

"Oh well high there Chris~" ….It was his aunt. Chris just went wide eyed and released one hell of a scream. Zeke woke up and was already on his way down when he saw Chris run into the living room.

"What the hell is going on? Amanda?"

"Worse!"

"Full moon?"

"WORSE!"

"What's worse than that?" Zeke asked only to see his mother walk out barely covered by a robe.

"High hun!" Zeke saw this and went wide eyed.

"Oh crap." He said with a groan.

[Ten minutes later]

Chris was in the kitchen cooking with Zeke while his Aunt sat in the living room, with a large bottle of wine.

"So boys!~" She said a tad tipsy, "I heard you have some girls here." She said making Chris stop dead and Zeke break a egg in his hand. "Where are they?~" She asked drinking from the bottle.

"Nowhere!" They both said in unison. It was at that time Zombina woke up and rocketed through the door.

"I smell fo-." She said looking to see a confused woman there. "Hey." She said with a grin.

"Not here uh?" She asked looking at Chris and Zeke. "Haaai~ I'm Cira Timberland! Zeke's mommy!" She said making Zeke groan.

"Aunt Cira maybe you should sit down." Chris said noticing she could barely stand.

"Only if you sit with me~" She said with a giggle making Chris put his hand to his head.

"Why the hell am I the only sober person?" Chris asked as Cira played with his hair. Chris backed up and blushed. "Stop that!"

"Awww gimme a hug Chris I haven't seen you in a year!~"

"GET DRESSED FIRST!" Chris demanded as he backed up. The woman just giggled.

"You get flustered so easily by woman." She said leaning back the robe falling slightly. Chris just blushed and turned heel.

"That's it. I'm out to bed night." He said only for the woman to tackle him.

"Nuuuuu!~ Dun go like every other man!" She said holding him as Chris tried to crawl away.

"For the love of god get off of me!" He said as the bathroom door opened. Zara walked out and looked down at the sight.

"...what I miss?" She asked only to see the woman giggle and wave. Zara looked to see Chris trying to crawl away and just shrugged. "When's breakfast?"

"Not anytime soon if no one helps me!" Zara groaned and lifted the woman up and off Chris who stood up. "Thank you."

"When's breakfast?" She asked making Chris sigh.

[Breakfast]

"It's nice to meet all of you!~" She said smiling happily. "I hope Zeke hasn't done anything obscene to you." She said calmly making Zeke sigh and cover his face. "And I don't have to worry about Chris seeing as he dosen't have the guts to touch a woman and make her feel nice." She said making Chris cough as he tried to drink his water. "So why not tell me more of what's going on?" She asked sipping her bottle of wine.

"Well we told you why we're here...did we tell you we have to date Zeke and Chris?" Tio asked innocently making the boys freeze. Cira looked to Zke and Chris grinning.

"You'll have to forgive them if they don't know what to do. Zeke's never been good with women let alone pleasing them." She said making Zeke drop his head and start hitting it against the table. "As for Chris, I've heard stories about what he can do." She said making Chris cough hard.

"Wait! What?!"

"Chris you dog." Zombina said nudging him.

"She's lying I have never touched a woman like that!" Chris said trying to defend himself.

"Not from what I heard. Word is you gave a girl a back massage that made her climax."

"WHAT!?" Chris asked in shock.

"Chris can you do that to me?" Vi asked holding him.

"Not before me." Zara said with a grin.

"I swear if i did that it wasn't on purpose! Yes there are points on the back that can release tension but that's only…." Chris squeaked out as the three girls seemed to circle him like a meal. "Help." Cira laughed at this.

"So Zeke which one of these lovely ladies are you with?" She asked while Zke just buried his head under his arms. Next to him was Deena who was patting his head. On the other side was Tamia and Manako. Finally Tio was next to Deena and right next to Cira.

"Well If I remember Manako has already went on a date, while Tamia me and now Deena are up next." Tio said smiling. Manako blushed a little and lowered her head, while Tamia nodded and Deena just smiled.

The sound of a doorbell rung through the house.

"I got it!" Chris and Zeke said in unison jumping up and running to the door. Cira just giggled.

"So immature~" She said drinking more wine. Chris and Zeke both opened up the door to see Jared and Shi.

"Hey guys just wanted to pay you back for the damage to your ca-" He managed to say before getting ripped inside along with Shi who almost lost her head. "What's the big ide…..a?" He asked before seeing Cira. "H-h-hi aunt Cira….how how are you?" He asked nervously.

"Hi Jared." She said in a voice that made Chris and Zeke go dead white. "Now Jared…." She said before pinning him on the ground with his arm behind his back. "Do you mind telling me why you lied to my face?" She asked with a sinister grin.

"Gah! It was Zeke he asked me to!" He said tapping his hand on the ground. "UNCLE UNCLE!" He cried out as Cira let go of him. Zeke looked to his side to see Chris was gone.

"Medic." Those were Zeke's last words as his mother tackled him and put him in a submission move. "NOT THE JAWS NOT THE JAWS!" Zeke begged as his mother locked her legs around him and tightened them. Chris watched in horror as Zeke's legs got twisted about by the move. "I GIVE I GIVE!" Zeke said trying to move. Zombina and Zara just watched with curiosity.

"Damn, talk about painful."

"What do you expect from the mistress of pain?" Chris said making Zombina and Zara gawk at him.

"SHE'S THE MISTRESS OF PAIN!?" The both said in unison.

"So I take it you heard of her?" Chris asked after rubbing his ears.

"Only that she's the strongest wrestler around!" Zara said with stars in her eyes.

"Was. No she drinks all day and goes on vacations with her boyfriends and from the guess of it she just got dumped….again." Chris said. Unknowingly opening a box of pain.

"What was that?" Chris stiffened up and backed up. Cira took to the air and got ready to attack.

"DO IT AND I TELL MY MOTHER!" Chris said making Cira stop mid flight.

"Please I'm not scared of her. I am the older sister after all."

"Yes and my mother said next time you practice a move like that on me she would tie your legs into pretzel knots." Chris said making Cira smile.

"Fine." She said pulling Chris right next to her. "MARSHMALLOW HELL!" She said suffocating Chris. Zombina and Zara just chuckled at this. Cira dropped Chris and he landed, red faced down in the ground. "What about that?"

"I don't think I'll let anyone in my family know that happened." Chris said weakly.

"Welp since I took care of them what should I do now?"

"Miss pain!" Zara asked bowing. "I beg you. Help me do what you can do!"

"Call me Cira! And anyway what's wrong?" Cira asked. Zara told the story of how she could never catch Chris with rope and needed a way to win. "Ah yeah, Chris learned how to tie knots in scouts and how to escape rope traps when a bully tied him up and used him for a punching bag. The only way to win is to smother him with love." She said swaying her chest to and fro. Zara grinned at this while Chris sat up.

"DON'T TELL THEM THAT!" Chris said only to get yanked back into Zara's pillows. Zeke had managed to sneak to his room and had called in backup. He walked out to now see Zombina, Vi and Zara surrounding Chris and nearly killing him. Deena walked over to the door as a knock echoed. She smiled and opened it up to see Agent Wesson standing there.

"What's the emergency?" He asked looking around to see Chris passed out, Manako red faced, Tio smiling and a woman with a white tank top, and jeans on. "Can I help you ma'am?" He asked. When Cira turned around Wesson went stiff.

"FRANKY!" She said tackling the man. "How are you?" She asked hugging him.

"Please get off me." He asked standing straight.

The group moved inside where Wesson explained why Cira shouldn't do what she was doing. "Now Cira. You can't do this sort of thing. We aren't in highschool anymore."

"You two went to highschool?" Zombina asked. Cira giggled and smiled.

"Yup! We even had a magical night together." She said putting her finger to her lips. Wesson felt his skin crawl.

"I am sorry but I think you have me confused Cira. We never did anything like that."

"Yeah we did. At prom." Just that one word….prom, was enough to make Wesson remember. His shades would crack a little as a crack appeared on the left side.

"P-p-prom?!" He asked nervously. Chris and Zeke were worried now. If Wesson was scared who knew what that meant.

"Yuuuup! That was a great night. You lucky dog, got me and two of my friend that night." She said making everyone in the room gawk...well except for Deena who was still a bit confused. "I remember it like yesterday." She said as Wessons shades seemed to crack some more. "Twas the night of prom and we were all having fun. Well except for Frank, who had been stood up by his date. My and my friends decided to play with him a little and slip some booze into his drink." Wessons shades cracked even more.

"B-booze?"

"Yup! Whiskey and Vodka! Now then. He got all drunk and he was a bit frisky. So we decided to let him have us." She said as Wessons shades cracked a lot more. Chris and Zeke looked over to him and watched the scene wondering why they were cracking. "We went into the girl's restroom and that's where the magic happens." Chris and Zeke both jumped a bit as the shades cracked some more. "He gave it to me hard and good. I hadn't had a good long fu-*CRACK* like that in a long time. Then my friends got there go, and they were put away nice and w-*CRAAAACK*" Chris and Zeke looked in amazement as Wessons shades seems to just explode. His eyes were that of a man who just been had his pants ripped down in front of every student at his school. There was even a little steam coming of his head.

"Agent Wesson?" Chris asked waving the in front of the man. Zeke gave the man a slight poke and he fell over from hearing the tale. Cira just giggled.

"Ah after that every girl in school wanted to be with him." She said smiling and remembering her history. "But I had just met my first husband, and well that's all she wrote."

The girls stared in disbelief and embarrassment while Deena just looked around puzzled by it all.

After about thirty minutes and Cira giving Zeke a lecture about safe sex she walked outside to see Wesson there.

"Well have fun Frank!"

"No problem." He said hiding his face with a new pair of glasses. "See you around." He said walking to his car.

"Frank." She said making the man look back. "We might need to have a little chat at the bar." She said with a giggle. Wesson nodded and the two hopped in. The two drove downtown to a local bar. After about five minutes they got seated and were having a few drinks."Frank do you remember what date the Prom was?"

"I tried to forget most of that night." He said dropping his head.

"Well…..it was about nine months before Zeke was born." She said making Wesson lookup.

"Beg pardon?" Cira just gave out a light giggle. What does she mean what does that mean! FIND OUT IN ANOTHER CHAPTER THAT ISN'T THE NEXT ONE!

NEXT TIME! Tio's date! Zombina turns green!

Extra 3 The diet of a slime.

Zombina and Tamia stood in front of Deena who was sleeping in a coffee mug. Zombina gave the slime a small poke and the slime woke up. It stretched out its tiny nubs and made a noise close to yawning.

"Right Zeke's at class and he asked us to make sure she eats. What does she eat?" Zombina asked looking to Tamia who shrugged.

"Protein I believe." She said.

"Hmmm…" Zombina held up a metal fork with a piece of bacon on it. Deena clapped her nubs and opened her maw. She quickly sucked it and the fork into her body….as well as one of Zombina's fingers.

"HEY! Give that back!" She said thrusting her hand into the maw of the slime and retrieving her finger. Tamia watched as the slime dissolved the meat and the metal.

"Interesting. She can corrode metal." Tamia said watching the fork fizzle away.

"Right what else do we need?" Zombina asked blowing of her finger and attaching it back on.

"Well he said water….does he have any in here?" She asked looking around. She smiled and reached up trying to grab a water bottle. Zombina heard a bit of a crash mixed with a splash. She sighed and looked over to see Tamia doused in water. "Hehe...oops."

"Clutz." Zombina sighed. She looked back to Deena who was staring at Tamia. "Right water water we need water." She said looking around.

"GAH!" Zombina spun around to see a strange sight. Deena had strung up Tamia and was rubbing tendrils all over her body. "D-D-Deena! Stop it!" She said blushing. Zombina would raise up her sleeves and get ready to help but stop dead at the next sight. The tendrils had gone on the insides of Tamia's clothing...and even between her legs. Zombina just spun and got ready to run. She stopped dead when she ran right into Tio….who was bring up water for Deena. Water that now coated Zombina.

"Thanks." She said as a Tendril ripped her back into the room. Tio just smiled and shut the door. "TIO!"

"They'll be fine." She said smiling as she walked away. Zeke watched a giggling Tio walk past him as he went upstairs. He opened the door and lost every ounce of color he had. Deena had used her tendrils and gotten in under Zombina's clothing and making her blush harshly. Zeke just shut the door and paced a sign on it. [WARNING! No one wet beyond this point. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED] Zeke nodded and lit up a joint as he walked downstairs to the living room. Chris flipped through the channels and stopped.

"Do you hear moaning or something?"

"Zombina's watching a movie with Tamia in my room."

"Ah kay." Chris said flipping through channels.

 _FIN_


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13 Tio's Spa day

Chris and Zeke stared at the sight, and knew exactly what it meant.

"Damn it." Chris sighed as he walked over to the bathroom door and put up a sign. The toilet water had turned a dark color and that was a sign that the flood had caused the well to become dirty. In simpler terms. One of them had to go clean the well out. Normally they would let it filter out slowly, but the flood had caused the well to become incredibly toxic. The water didn't get dirty quickly due to the filter but if it was dirty the filter was either broken or caked in muck. Zeke walked out and got a sign ready for the other two restrooms. Chris grabbed two medical masks and walked with Zeke to the living room. The girls turned and blinked at them. Tio was the first to speak.

"What's going on?"

"Me and Zeke need to clean out the well where we get our water." Chris said walking to the basement door.

"Can we help?" Zombina asked looking over.

"No. The water is pretty dirty and if it got into your stitches you might get sick. Manako can't go down or she might get the water in her eye, Deena wouldn't be able to due to the amount of water. Tamia would get the toxins in her if she absorbed any of the water, Vi wouldn't be able to due to her size and same for Zara." Chris said as Zeke put on a full body suit. It was yellow and had a gas mask attached to it.

"Why the mask?" Zara asked noting how Zeke looked like a killer.

"You see, the fumes down there if breathed in can make a man think he's the queen of england it's so bad." Chris said as Zeke nodded. The two opened the door up and went downstairs. Tio blinked and noted they never said her name. As such...she decided to follow them.

"Wait they said not to help." Manako said a tad worried.

"They never said my name!" She said smiling and walking down stairs.

Chris and Zeke stared at a old wooden door and slowly opened it. It creaked loudly as it let light shined down. Chris reached over and flipped a light switch. Two yellow bulbs turned on and lit up the room with a erie dim light.

"I hate this room." Chris said with a shiver.

"Didn't You get locked down here in the dark." Zeke muffled through the mask.

"Don't remind me. I still remember seeing a ghost." Chris said looking around the room. The two put on some head lamps and nodded to each other. They walked over to a large well with a extremely heavy looking slab of earth over it. "Right let's do this." Chris said placing his hands on the slab. Zeke did this as well and each began to push the block. Though it didn't move a inch.

"How did we do this last time?" Zeke asked as he pushed.

"You, me, my mom, Jared, and your mom." Chris counted off as they pushed.

"Guys? You okay?" The two looked back to see Tio at the door way.

"We're fine but don't come down those steps." Zeke said as he pushed.

"Why?"

"They can barely hold me and Chris up, they are so rotted." Zeke said pushing. Tio just grinned and in a fluent motion lept down all the stairs to the ground. She landed with a thud that scared Chris and Zeke. They looked back and didn't see anything. "What the hell was that?" Zeke asked a now scared shitless Chris.

"L-l-let's just get this block gone!" They said turning to see the block gone, as well as a pair of familiar legs. They looked up and saw Tio was grinning as she held the block up.

"And you said you didn't need *POP*" Tio stopped dead but kept smiling.

"Tio are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Tio you're crying." Zeke said noting the painful looking expression on Tio's face.

[10 minutes later]

Wesson looked over Tio with a man in a white coat. Zeke was downstairs cleaning the well out with Zara ready to pull him out with some of her webs.

"So what happened?" Wesson asked looking to Chris.

"She jumped down a staircase then lifted a concrete block that is a little over 4,000 pounds." He said as Tio tried to speak up.

"I just wanted to help." She said her back in extreme pain.

"She just needs some R&R. She'll be fine in a few days. For now a bit of rest would do a great job." The man said walking over.

"Understood. Chris. You and Zeke need to take care of her. I would but I have to go talk with someone." He said adjusting his glasses. Chris nodded.

"Got it."

"She only needs rest, maybe a light massaging, and a warm bath." The man said before turning and getting his things. "I'll be back in a day or two to check up on her. Good luck gentleman." The man said leaving. Wesson smiled and decided to take his leave as well.

"Good luck." He said leaving Chris behind. Chris looked to Tio and sighed.

"Well, you heard the man Tio." He said making the girl bury her face in her pillow and groaning. "Right so why not just relax for today." Chris said patting the girl's head. Zeke walked up from behind out of the suit and a tad wet.

"Filter was broken. I got it replaced but the water needs to run for about an hour or more."

"Good."

"On another note when did you grow a cotton candy beard?" Chris raised an eyebrow and looked over at the boy.

"What?" Through Zeke's eyes Chris had a large pink beard a eyepatch and had wolf ears. Infact the whole world seemed different colors swapped and things just bubbling away. "Uh...did you breath in the fumes?"

"Just a little." He said looking to Tio. "When did we get a mermaid?"

"Okay big guy let's go get you laid down." Chris said leading Zeke to the stairs. "Right Tio I'll be down to help in a second just try and relax." He said as he led Zeke up the stairs. Which to Zeke looked like key board keys and they made sounds as he stepped on them.

"I am orbiting saturn right now man."

"Hows that different from any other day?" Chris asked as he pushed the boy up the stairs. Tio watched them until they vanished and groaned again.

"You lucky dog you." She looked over to see Zombina and Zara.

"How so?" She asked her voice muffled slightly by the pillow.

"You get to be waited on hand and foot by those two boys." Zara said grinning.

"Didn't Zeke's mom say that Chris's messages could make you climax?" Zombina said with a eight mile grin. Tio popped her head up a bit and blushed deeply. "Have fuuuun~ I'm off to the police station for some training with Manako." Zombina said walking to the door. Zara grinned and looked to Vi's room.

"I'll keep the snake busy, make it loud." Zara said making Tio blush and bury her head. The sound of footsteps let Tio know Chris was back.

"Okay Zeke's gonna lay down for a bit. So for now is there anything I can get you?" He asked smiling. Tio thought a bit and her mind went back to what Zara and Zombina said. It was almost like she was at a spa. She thought a little before she decided to enjoy it.

"Well what helps a back injury get better?"

"Hmm...well hot and cold presses light messages, warm baths, and a few other things."

"Well...let's do the hot and cold presses." Chri smiled and walked away to grab a hot pack and cold pack. Tio waited as Chris made his way back to the living room with a cold gel pack. "Right so this cold pack will take away a bit of the pain and help take down some of the swelling. After about an hour or so I'll swap it out for the heat pack to help relax the muscle then maybe give it a slight message to help it relax a lot more." He said gently placing the bag on Tio's lower back. Tio whinned a little as it was placed on her before sigh and lowering her head.

"O-okay...why not heat first."

"Normally heat is for recovering injuries not ones that happened less than an hour ago, so we need to let the ice get the swelling down." Chris said walking to her head. "I know it was your turn for a date today so why not think of this like a relaxation day? I'll help you out with whatever you need and when Zeke snaps out of it he can help too." Chris said patting her head. Tio smiled a little and decided to go with it.

"W-well...maybe a foot rub?" Chris smiled and nodded as he walked to end of the couch.

Outside was Vi and Zara with a pair of binoculars.

"HOW IS THIS FAIR I WANT A FOOT RUB!" Vi said angrily. Zara just looked at her with a straight face."What?!" Zara then looked behind her as Vi laid flat on the grass while her body reached out quite aways. "...I can dream!" She said burying her head in her arms while Zara snatched the binoculars.

"Well it's not the back rub yet so for now lets just watch." She said while Vi hugged her tail.

"Who wants feet anyway." She said pouting. Zara just grinned at the statement until Vi realized a certain someone's interests. "Why couldn't I have feet?" She asked teary eyed.

Tio sighed in relief as Chris rubbed her feet.

"That feels nice." She said happily. Chris just smiled and continued the rub. Chris continued to massage her feet before moving up to her blushed deeply from feeling while Zara and Vi where close to bursting into the house and demanding that they too received the treatment. This continued for about twenty minutes before Chris decided to stop.

"Okay I'll go get the heat pad ready. Then after the heat I'll rub your back down. Kay?" He asked as Tio smiled with a nod. "Great I'll be back."He said walking away. Tio closed her eyes and relaxed as she waited for the cold pack to be removed. True to his word Chris returned and took the cool gel pack off and gently placed a warm red pack on her back. Tio made a slight eep sound as he slowly laid it on her lower back. "Right give it some time and then I-"

"Um…" Chris stopped and looked to Tio. "Could you just message my back now?" She asked. Chris smiled nodded.

"Sure." He said setting the packs down. He placed his hands on her back and pressed lightly. "Does it hurt here?"

"A little bit." She said as a tinge of pain shot through her. Chris slowly began to rub her lower back gently with the flats of his hands. Tio winced slightly as Chris added a slight amount of pressure. Tio smiled and sighed as Chris massaged her back. Chris began to add more pressure as he discovered that Tio back was a lot more tougher than most others he worked on.

"I'm adding more pressure okay?" Chris said as he moved lower on her back so that he was over her sacrum*. He slowly adjusted himself and began to rub her back. Tio's eyes shot open and she blushed hard.

"EH!?" Chris stopped dead and lifted his hands up.

"You okay?!" He asked worriedly. Tio blushed quite a bit. If she told him he would stop and probably feel bad, but if he went on. "Tio?"

"Wha!? No I'm um fine!"

"You sure?" Chris asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course!" She said hiding her face. Chris shrugged and placed his hands on her back. Tio began to turn deep red as chris massaged her lower back. He moved his hands slightly and Tio's eyes went wide as she began to feel her muscles loosen up. She blushed hard and felt a warm pleasant feeling flow through her body. Her head felt light and her body felt odd. _Is this….it is. Chris's skill._ She thought as she bit a bit on her finger. Chris added more pressure and that's all she wrote.

Outside, Zara was staring in disbelief while Vi tried desperately to get the binoculars to see what was happening.

"What happened! Why are you drooling!?" Vi asked as Zara slowly put the binoculars down. Vi quickly grabbed them and looked at the scene. Tio was on the couch drfiting off to sleep while Chris had turned a deep red and passed out in the living room. "I missed it. What happened?" She asked looking to Zara who was blushing a deep red color.

"You're too young."

"I'm almost twenty!" Vi said with a bit of anger. The two made their way back to the house to see that Chris had gotten up and was in his room asleep, while Tio was sweating, short of breath and flushed in the face.

"How was it?" Zara asked with a toothy grin. Tio just dropped her head and groaned.

"It was like a weapon of mass destruction….it destroyed all my restraint." She said a tad embarrassed at what happened. Vi just tilted her head while Zara chuckled. The sound of footsteps from above let the girls know that Zeke was finally back up. "Morning prince charming."

"What I miss?"

"Why not tell him Tio?" Tio buried her head while Zeke just blinked.

"Uhhhh…..Okaaay then. Hey listen water should be fine if anyone wants to take a warm bath." He said before having a small blob hop on his shoulder. "On that note. Let's go Dee, need to get you some water and food." He said as the small blob clapped its nubs and followed him. Tio stood up and stretched a little feeling that her back pain was pretty much gone.

"I'm going to take a bath." Tio said weakly.

"Good play let the hot water hide that blush you have." Zara said making Tio turn a even deeper red and and walk to the bath.

"A trip to the beach?" Zara and Vi turned to see Zeke on the phone. "Uhhhhh...we're landlocked….new work out area uh?...Right I'll let them know…..right later." Zeke hung the phone up and looked to the two girls. "So Wesson just called." He said as the two girls blinked at him. A beach trip in the middle of winter even though for us in the real world it is burning hot? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!

*Sacrum the lower area of the spin

!Author note)

I….hate….summer...in indiana. THE WEATHER HERE ****ING SUCKS We have had three storms and each time the power went out and my story progress vanished. So if it seems a tad rushed, i'll make it up next chapter -_-...I even had a bath scene all set up and then thunder crack and my screen went black….T-T right peace...so much gold gone in a flash.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14: Swimsuit Edition! (Shameless Fanservice)

[South Caribbean Seas]

The sound of tides and the sound of seagulls filled the air as a large tanker moved through the waters. The crew was military in uniform and wore blue helmets with a shark logo on the side. The ship moved slowly through the waters, blissfully unaware of dangers lurking just below the surface.

Down at the bottom of the ship a crew man was checking everything ensuring that everything was fine. He walked to a small door and opened it up to see a inky silhouette stealing objects from a crate.

"HEY HOLD IT!" The figure stopped and dove for cover. The man rushed over to see a hatch open and a large amount of water rushing in. "WE HAVE A HULL BREACH!" Under the waters many a person saw a shadow flee from the ship one fin sticking out of the water. One sailor looked over and knew who it was.

"The Great White Bandit!" Many looked out to see as she flipped out of the water. She wore a black and white striped tank top, a black bandana, and a red scarf around her wrist. The sailors watched in awe as a woman walked up from behind. She watched the girl run and sighed.

"She won't get away again. Ready the net guns. She will learn her lesson." Many a man ran to and fro as the readied three large guns. Each firing a large net over the area the girl was. The girl looked up and grinned as she dove quickly as deep as she could and waited. The nets landed and she grinned maneuvering past all of them. She swam through a small opening and soon emerged above water still swimming full speed. "Damn it all. Full speed. Follow her now!" The woman roared as the ship changed course. The girl slipped into a small cove and hid as the ship slowly passed her.

"Heh! They think they can catch me? I am the Great white Bandit! I am Mary R-!" Her monologue was cut short as a large bucket scooped the girl up. The girl quickly got up right and looked over the bucket to see she was in the sky. "Wait what the-!" She had little time to act as she was dumped into a large tanker. She splashed down and quickly swam up to the hole she fell into, only for it to shut and lock her in darkness. "Ha ha ha...funny guys. Let me out now…..guys?" She asked hearing nothing but silence. "Hey...hello? Well shit." She finally said as the tanker began to drive away heading north. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" She cried out in fear.

[Four days later]

Mary looked around as the truck came to a slow stop. She looked around until a large hose was connected to the truck. She saw a dim light from the hose and slowly swam to it. She saw she could fit but it would be a tight fit. She took a deep breath and swam into the hose. A worker raised an eyebrow as he watched a misshapen lump pass by in the tube. He shook his head and went back to work as Mary entered a large tank. It was lit with bright lights and mary looked around to see many different fish swimming around. Even a mother dolphin and her child. Mary tilted her head as the lights slowly went off and on leading to a lit tunnel. The fish slowly swam to it and the mother dolphin as well. The child how ever wasn't able to find her. Mary smiled and led the dolphin to it's mother. She smiled and followed them all into the tunnel. Unaware the tunnel closed behind them. Mary saw a bright light as she entered a large jungle with crystal clear water and bright sunlight. She popped her head up and looked in awe at her surrounding. It was a lush jungle with bright blue skies and large rocky cliffs.

 _This is it! The place my dad told me about. A land far away from land where nature covers treasures hidden long ago._ "I'm….in…..La Soto de Mirindaĵo." She said staring at a large waterfall.

Less than thirty yards away was Chris, Zeke and the girls. Well all but Tamaia and Manako. They had stayed back to do homework and finish papers for class. Chris wore white tank with cargo shorts. Zeke wore his hair down, flip flops, and swimming trunks. As for the girls.

Zombina wore a very revealing green camo two piece and nothing else. Tio had a small string bikini top and a skirted bottom. Zara was in her normal outfit minus her white jacket, namely a small black tube top….that barely covered her. She wasn't going swimming but she figured some time out would be nice. Vi, wore a black tankini and specialty bottoms for lamias. Finally Deena was in her normal scuba suit. She could go swimming with Zeke if she wanted to so she was happy. In front of them were two extremely tall women.

"Hey there! Welcome! I'm Tara! I'm the overseer here and I help watch over the animal's." Tara was a Oni. She was red and had two horns on her head. She was taller then most of the group only about a six inches shorter than Tio.

"And I am Lilian. I am the owner here." She said smiling. Lilian was Elder demon. She dressed formally and was just as tall as Tio, though that might be because of the horns coming out of her heals acting as actual heals. Chris smiled and waved as did Zeke.

"Hey. I'm Chris."

"Yo, names Zeke."

"Welcome. You may be wondering why do we have a large tropical area likes this. You see many extra species, require a warm environment to thrive. As such we have this area open to not only help them but also teach others about the species. This building is split into two portions. This is the spa and training half. The other half is learning annex." She said pointing up. The group looked up to see people walking by and looking down at them.

"It really is lovely here." Tio said looking around.

"A bit hot for my taste." Zara said looking around. The sound of a phone got Lillian's attention quickly.

"I must go, I do apologize. Please take care." She said walking away and answering her phone. Tara smiled and waved goodbye.

"Right! Your supervisor told us you were free today so we wanted you guys to enjoy your day here and give us some feedback when you're day is up. Okay?" She asked the group. Everyone nodded as Tara explained what would be happening. Tara led them to a large area that was covered in sand and led into the water. The group stared in awe as it looked like the real ocean. "This body of water is about the size of three football fields. In width, depth, and length." Zeke went wide eyed.

"That's 1080 feet deep!" He said shocked. The building seemed so much smaller outside. Chris just smiled.

"I assume that's for deep swimmers?" Chris asked causing Tara to nod.

"Correct. Of course it doesn't just drop. It slowly goes down namely for those aren't strong swimmers. The last ten meters is where it drops off. Many mermaids and deep see subspecies use this as a way to cool off or to simply explore." She said going on how it works. "Zombies also tend to go down deep since the deeper it is the easier it is to maintain their bodies. Though this is normally for Zombie's with no way to preserve their bodies." Zombina grinned at the idea of going deep sea diving.

"You got anything down there as a reward!" She blurted out scaring Chris stiff. Tara just winked and stuck her tongue out. Zombina just stared at the deep end. "I SHALL FIND IT!" SHe said bolting off for the water.

"HOLD IT!" Zara said ripping Zombina back to them. "DUMB ASS WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF YOU CAN GET BACK UP!" She said annoyed at the girl.

"Not to worry. We have a lit ladder at the side that will light the way back up. Of course it is extremely dark down there, so please take this with you." Tara said handing Zombina a flash light. "This deep sea diving light will help you find your way back up." Zombina grinned and bolted to the water.

"TREASURE HERE I COME!" Zombina said diving into the water.

"I wonder if in a past life she was a pirate." Zeke asked. He felt a slight tug at his arm and looked to see Deena. "What's up Dee?"

"Papa I'm hungry." She said making Zeke groan and Chris snicker. Tara heard this and smiled.

"There will be food available to you. In fact it right now." She said opening her arm to the area around them. "As to keep certain subspecies as close to nature as possible, you need to find food on your own." She said making Chris and Zara smile.

"Looks like I get to do some fishing." Chris said smiling.

"Please I'll fish circles around you." She said eagerly.

"Bring it on." Chris said smiling back. They said smiling. Tara couldn't help but giggle at this.

"Now then. I'll be around watching the plants and animals so if you need anything let me know okay?" She said waving and walking away. Chris and Zara looked to the ocean and quickly set up fishing spots, Chris going deep sea while Zara stayed near shallower waters with Vi who was using her tail to fish. She would go deeper but it was so cold she felt sleeply so Chris told her to stay near shore. Tio sat at the beach under a umbrella reading fashion magazines. Zombina was about 50 meters out and the water completely covering her. Zeke was with Deena in knee high water. Zeke yawned and closed his eyes before feeling to large orbs on his back. He blinked and looked back to see Deena right behind him...at a height of 6'5, her hair slightly longer, a curvey body and a mature looking face.

"Papa! You got smaller." She said giggling. Zeke turned a pale white before popping a few pills. There were basically the equivalent of smoking a joint, but with no smoking needed. He figured he would need them.

"Nah you got bigger."

"Hey that's mean!" She said pouting. Zeke just ruffled her goo hair and watched the sea while Deena decided to have fun. "Papa!" Zeke looked over to see Deena making a kissy face. Zeke raised an eyebrow as a large jet of water sent him skidding. Zeke sat up and shook his head. Deena giggled until she saw Zeke stand up. She chuckled and waved before running away as Zeke chased her. "Catch me if you can!" She said as Zeke chased her down.

Under the water Zombina was starting to get into waters that were dark and inky with a little light above her. A shadow swam above her and she looked up to look. She shrugged and continued walking, seeing as the water had filled her body and she wouldn't be able to float up like normal.

Zara grinned as she yanked up a large net of fish.

"HA! Top that!" She said proudly….until Chris walked by with a large net of lobsters, and a net of crab. "...but how?" She asked dejected that Chris had caught much more impressive prey.A loud yelp made Zara look down to see Vi holding her tail as a crab clung to it.

"Owie! Let go!" She pleaded as she tried to knock it off. Zara groaned as Vi managed to catch something better to….but she laughed as she saw another crab latch onto Vi's tail.

Zeke chased Deena past Zara and Vi into a large batch of trees. Deena turned and hid behind a tree while Zeke kept moving. Deena chuckled and stepped out looking to hug him.

"Daddy!" She said happily...only to see, he wasn't there. She blinked and put her finger on her lips. "Daddy?" She asked.

Zeke had ran and exited on the other side. Of the small forest. He was now looking at a hidden grotto.

"This place is huge." He said looking up at the large waterfall. He watched as a fin poked out of the water and flipped out. It was a dolphin. "Wow cool." He said watching it in awe. He watched it a bit more until it flipped out again and then he got confused. He saw a blonde woman with a bandana and sharp teeth. She splashed down and Zeke just rubbed his eyes. "Wait…..what?" He asked looking. He shrugged and decided to head back. He looked back and saw a small head popping out of the water, before sinking under. Zeke blinked and rushed to the other side quickly.

Mary slowly raised up again with a red blush on her face.

"My dad said this place was full of treasure not pervs!" She said angrily as she covered herself. She was washing her cloths and doing some cool down techniques, but she didn't know a man would see her topless. "I bet he's in league with that soldier of the dead I saw. She must be guarding the treasure! Well I'll show her! NONE SHALL STOP MARY REED! THe great pirate!" She said aloud and proudly. She dove underwater and swam over to a rock to grab her things.

Chris walked back to his fishing spot and tossed another net into the water. He sat back and decided to wait. He saw his lines began to tug sharply and sat up straight. He grabbed the net and tugged against the force. Moving the lines around in order to try and wear down whatever he caught. After about five minutes of struggling the force pulling the line weakened and Chris began to bring it up and out of the water.

"For crying out loud what I catch a hippo?" He asked as he tugged the unknown creature out of the water. That's when he saw a blushing woman with net wrapped around her chest and heaving heavily. "Or...you know….a mermaid…..WAIT WHAT!?"

[Five minutes earlier]

Mary had left the grotto and just passed by Tio as she sat down in the warm waters. Mary dove deep to stay hidden, little did she know a heavy net was sinking down on top of her. Before mary could act she got tangled up in the line. Mary struggled and only got more and more tangled. Some of the line even wrapped around her neck lightly. A sudden tug and her arms, and chest were tied and tightened down. She struggled and began to blush as the rope rubbed her body and her back fin. _No! No! No!_ She begged as the rope rubbed more. She bit her lower lip and felt everything go fuzzy. Moments later she was looking at a confused and red faced Chris. "Uhhhh….H-hi." He said nervously. Mary watched as a dumbfounded Spider woman walked over and gawked at the sight.

"H-how did you make such tight and strong knots….NOT EVEN I CAN DO THAT!" She said shaking Chris who just got dizzy.

"Its just normal ropes." He said dizzy. Zara dropped him and looked at Mary. She looked at Mary's blushing face and out of breath demeanor before grinning.

"Why not try this out on me Chris?" She asked elbowing Chris playfully. Chris cocked an eyebrow at her and then looked to Mary before turning deep red. The rops locations were all he needed to know what he did.

"I-I-IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Chris said nervously.

"It looks like you caught a pirate and a thief." A voice said from behind. Chris looked back to see Wesson and a woman in a naval officer outfit. "Is that her admiral?" The woman nodded and walked over to Chris and Zara. The two looked to each other before stepping aside. The woman walked by and Chris say how many stars she had and he nearly fainted. _A FIVE STAR ADMIRAL….A FLEET ADMIRAL!_ The woman stared down at the girl and groaned.

"Let's have it already." Mary said waiting for a lecture. She instead got a hug.

"DON'T WORRY YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT!" Chris heard mother and felt his mind blackout.

 _I tied up a fleet admiral's daughter…..night night._ He thought, about to fall over until Zara used her web to hold him up. "It's one thing to take your things off the ship. It's a whole other issue to run away over 2000 miles away!" She said holding the girl tightly. Mary blinked and looked to her mother.

"Wait...I'm not in La Soto de Mirindaĵo?"

"La Soto de….You're father is the one who's at fault again?!" She said angrily.

"No. The one at fault here is no one. This was all an accident. In order to keep things here as realistic as possible the water is gathered here from the caribbean sea. This also happens to be where you two were, correct?" Wesson asked. The admiral nodded at this making Wesson smile. "So you see nothing wrong has happened….well except for what he did to her." He said pointing to a passed out Chris. Zara smiled and waved her hand letting go of the thread and letting Chris fall backwards into the water.

"Uh...oops." She said as she watched him sink. "WAIT THIS IS WHERE HE WAS DEEP SEA FISHING!" She said quickly reading her line. Mary saw this and quickly undid the net tying her down. She slipped back and dove into the water. She saw Chris sinking into the dark and darted for him. She swam over and saw Zombina trying to toss him up, but she couldn't do anything. She had too much water in her to swim up. Mary swam over and grabbed Chris before quickly swimming upwards The two resurfaced and she swam him over to land. She laid him on the ground and began to give him mouth to mouth. After a few minutes Chris would cough up water and roll over.

"What the hell happened?" He asked as he coughed up more water. Zara, Wesson, and Vi walked over with the admiral behind them. Vi saw Chris coughing and glomped him.

"Chris!" She said hugging the boy tightly. Until Zara ripped her off.

"Don't make him pass out after she just got him to wake up!" She said angrily making Vi whimper.

Chris sat up and shook his head. Mary cleared her throat and looked to the boy.

"Consider us even after that mishap with the rope." She said making Chris go pale. He dropped his head and submitted to the woman.

"G-got it." He said only for Zara to rip him into a hug.

"Don't look so down you can tie me up instead." Zara said only for Vi to tug on Chris's leg.

"HEY YOU TOLD ME NOT TO DO THAT!"

"Cause you're aren't big enough to be pillows!" She said tugging back. Wesson watched the scene as the admiral walked up from behind.

"Quite an odd group you have." She commented as Chris broke free and ran for the beach.

"Yes well they mean well, as for the boys, I'm shocked they have survived as long as they have."

"They sound resilient."

"No just lucky." He said as Zeke and Deena walked by with a large bag of coconuts. They walked over to the group and pointed to a large grill. Zara dropped Chris and dashed over to get food with Vi. Wesson watched as Chris stood up and walked over to Mary. He could hear the boy ask if she needed food. The girl turned her head and blushed with angry eyes. Wesson grinned at this only for the Admiral to step up. She walked by him and up to the boy.

"You boy." Chris stopped dead and looked to the woman. "Mary seems to listen to you well enough." She said making Mary gawk and Chris go stiff.

"Uh well! I uh-"

"As if! He's just some random guy! I'm not that loose!"

"Mr. Carmine." Chris looked to wesson and blinked. "A word." Chris walked over to Wesson who had a shit eating grin.

"Agent Wesson?"

"Give it a sec."

"Chris...Carmine." Chris looked back to the Admiral who had shocked look on her face. "Carmine…..you wouldn't happen to know a Jack Carmine ould you?"

"Dad?" The admiral looked like she was about to faint.

"Your father…. is Jack Carmine….THE BIGGEST FLIRT EVER!" She screamed making Chris drop his head.

His father Jack Carmine was a renowned slacker and the biggest player of his high school class.

"You know him then?" Chris asked making the admiral turn deep red and get angry.

"That man! Said I was as beautiful as a gem and the next day says it to three more girls! The fact you're surrounded by so many girls says you're the same!"

"W-w-what!? But I-"

"Oh my, a fan of harems Chris?" Zara asked making Chris turn deep red.

"N-n-no!"

"Chris is mine!" Vi said glomping Chris and coiling around him. Chris struggled to escape from the hold only to get weaker from it. "Yay! I win."

"Don't kill him you idiot!" Zara said hitting Vi. Vi let the boy go and lowered her head.

"Meanie!" She said.

Mary and her mother watched the scene with interest.

"He really is like him." The admiral said. She looked to her daughter and saw her eyes locked on them. "Hmmm….Mary...you wouldn't want to, stay with them would you?" She asked making Mary blush deep and get mad.

"WHAT!? Like I would want to do that!" She said turning her head. "I mean if I had to, but only if I had to." She said crossing her arms. "After all, a pirate does as they please!" She said with a toothy grin. Wesson walked over and grinned.

"Really? Like trespassing, stealing, and running away?" He said making her drop her head and blush. "I think I may know how to fix this." He said grinning making the admiral go stiff.

 _That grin hasn't changed._ She thought remembering it from high school.

Chris and Zeke managed to get the group to settle down and relax a bit.

"Right now please try to calm down." He said with a sigh. Zara and Vi nodded and sat still. Wesson walked over with Mary who was in a wheelchair and not looking to happy. "...I detect a pattern here." Chris said making Zeke nod.

[A trip home later]

Chris and Zeke watched as workers left their house….er mansion was a better word for it. The house was extremely large compared to how it was when their winter started. Mary wheeled herself up to the boys who stared at the house.

"You better not try anything!" She said angrily. Chris panicked a little while Zeke just watched as Zombina walked by with a large wooden chest covered in barnacles.

"I remember when we used to just relax." He said lighting up. Zeke lights up while Chris helps the newest girl get used o life with them. Is there too many girls?! HELL NO!

NEXT TIME! Zara sheds out of her old skin!


	15. Chapter 15

Ch: 15 DOUBLE DEAL: Off with the old out with the new? Zara sheds from her skin! The Moon Returns!

It had been a day since Mary had been assigned to their house. She had made herself at home in her own custom room, with a shallow area and a deep water area for swimming. Chris had been trying to be careful especially in the mornings. For one reason. It was close to the next full moon and as such he was preparing for any and all attacks. He slowly opened the door to his room and was a tad shocked to see Zara who looked like she was trying to pull on something.

"Zara? You okay?" He asked only for Zara to flinch and stop pulling.

"Eh?! Uh What?!" She asked looking back to see Chris. She blushed deeply and turned her head. "Y-yeah I'm fine." She said looking away.

"Riiiight uh lunch is ready." Chris said backing up slowly. He shut the door and decided to go and get Manako. Zara waited until she knew he was gone and went back to pulling. She was slowly working on something, something amazing. She was trying to molt from her exoskeleton. You see large bree spiders need to shed their outer skin as they get older and larger. This time is known to be very intimate for the arachne, and as such, Chris walking in was like a mother walking in on her son.

Zara signed and took a deep breath as she tried to pushing again. She stopped and groaned, a tad annoyed. She couldn't do it. She had been trying for hours, but nothing was working. She felt her temper flare as she dropped down from the ceiling and slammed her fist against the wall. She was getting very frustrated. She opened the door and made her way out to the living room to see Deena and Mary. Dee was resting in a small cup while Mary sat in her wheelchair watching the slime sleep. She gave it a small poke and watched Dee wobble. She looked up and saw Zara walked by. Dee woke up and yawned. She looked to Zara and hopped onto the table before hopping onto her second abdomen. Zara stopped and felt a chill up her back. She reached around and grabbed the slime before pulling on her. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!? SCARE ME OUT OF MY SKIN!?" She yelled pulling the small slime. She tossed Dee aside and kept walking leaving the small slime a tad dizzy on the floor. Unknown to Dee the slime had landed on a small opening where Zara had been trying to push out of her skin. Zara turned into the kitchen and saw Chris washing dishes while Zeke cleaned the floors. Zara saw her food and grabbed it before leaving. Chris watched Zara leave and began to think to himself. Zeke finished sweeping the floor and looked to Chris.

"Right. Floors clean, I'm going to get my room locked off for tonight….do slimes react to the moon?" Zeke asked. Chris just shrugged, while Zeke reached on the sink and grabbed a jar. Chris walked out to the living room to see Dee sitting in her cup nibbling on a piece of bacon. Mary was watching the TV and had a large knot on her head.

"What happened to you?" He asked only for Mary to growl.

"That big oaf hit me on the head when I asked her why she went off on the slime. Course I got her back." She said grinning. "I gave her a good hit on her back." Chris blinked at her and looked to his room. Chris began to think to himself, until he got glomped by Vi.

"Chris!" She said tackling him. Chris had little time to act as she pinned him down. "Zara hurt me!"

"What did she do?'

"She hit me on the head after I tapped her on the back." She said pointing at the lump on her head. Chris was beginning to see a pattern. He stood up and looked to his room after patting Vi's head.

"I'll go see why she's acting so angry." He said walking to his room. He opened the door and walked in to see Zara trying to push out of her exoskeleton. Zara turned around and glared at Chris. She dropped down and looked to the boy out of rage.

"What?!"

"Why are you hitting everyone?"

"None of your business."

"Zara." Chris said not backing down. Zara grew more and more angry. She raised her hand and brought it down on Chris. Now for those of you who do not know, most Arachne species have sharp claws. Large breed spiders have extremely large claws. Chris stood stiff as the claws went across his shirt Zara took a few deep breaths and pulled back staring at Chris whose shirt had been cut and had a slight cut on his chest. Zara went wide eyed and backed up. "...aw man this was a new shirt." Chris said with a sigh before looking back to Zara.

"..." Zara lowered herself a bit and drooped her head down. "...sorry."

"It was only a ten dollar shirt….now any reason you're acting more aggressive?"

"...*mumble*"

"What?" Zara blushed a little and fiddled around in place.

"I….m..lting."

"Melting?"

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I'M MOLTING!" She shouted loudly, before realizing she yelled out that she was going through her molting phase. She buried her head down and hid her face while Chris just rolled his eyes.

"Well if I recall spiders who have a stressful time molting may injure themselves." Chris said making Zara curll her legs up and cover body with her hands.

"But…..I….I" She looked to see Chris smiling.

"I'll help okay?" He said smiling.

"But...I'll be practically naked." She said making the smiling Chris turn deep red and sweat a little.

"W-well I'll still help." He said a smaller more nervous smile. Zara hid her face in her hands and tried to think about something else. Chris walked around to her back and saw she was clearly through her skin, it was just holding her down a little bit. Zara grunted and began to push herself out again. Chris watched as she moved underneath her skin. Trying to break free. "I think I see the issue. You seem to be having trouble squeezing through."

"No shit." She said pushing again. Chris slowly placed his hand on her thorax and made the girl jump slightly. "H-hey! Watch what you touch!" Chris felt his way to where the crack was stuck at he waited for her to push again and pulled on the skin as well. Zara felt the skin weaken more as she pushed and pushed harder. Chris pulled a bit more until the skin went pop. Zara took a deep breath and began to push her way out of her skin more. She had finally gotten out of the area of skin that was holding her down. Now all that was left to get out was her legs.

"There we go." Chris said happily.

"Ahhh...thank you. Maybe now I can finish this." Zara said making Chris smile.

"Glad I could help." Chris said turning and walking to the door. "Let me know if you want more help." He said walking to the door only for Zara to grab his arm and pull him over with her. "Uhhh?"

"Just shut up and stay with me." She said her face as red as a cherry. Chris tried to move but it failed against Zara's strength. Chris sighed and laid there with Zara as she pushed the skin of her body.

[A few hours later]

Zara gave one last push as her legs slid out of the skin. "Ahhhhh…..I feel so much better." She said cuddling up to Chris and letting her legs move around. Chris was alright, he was alright. A tad nervous around the skin left from Zara due to his fear, but he was when her legs coiled around him and held him in place. He was fine, scared shitless about spider legs covering him half way down. One of his greatest fears came true but he was fine...when she began to blush and press him closer to her however. Chris felt two round orbs press against his back.

"Z-Z-Z-Zara?! Um!?" Chris said feeling extremely nervous. Zara held Chris close and breathed in his sent. "Well! I'm glad I helped you out! Guess I'll just go see how Zeke is." He said trying to move only for Zara's legs to clasp around him tighter. Chris tired to move but was a tad worried about harming her. When spiders molted they tended to be fairly delicate after words, and Chris really didn't want to hurt her. He moved a little and felt the legs around him move slightly. He was soon face first in Zara's large bossom. "U-um...Z-Zara?" He asked only for Zara to drp her pedipalps onto his shoulders.

Pedipalps are what spiders use to handle their food…..while for arachne they use them for….intercorse. A way to make sure their mate does not move….or escape.

"It's okay boyfriend. The fact you stayed with me is all I need. Now sit their and let me do all the work." She said kissing Chris's neck. Chris wiggled a bit more until Zara lightly bit down on him. "Shhhhh…." She said as Chris slowly began to feel oddly tired. "SLeep it off...I'll take care of you." She said as Chris began to slowly became sleepy. A large breed spider's venom is enough to knock a person out fairly quickly. Chris had little chance here. Zara slowly reached down towards the boy's midsection only for a loud bang to distract her. She spun around to see Vi at the door with a aggressive look.

"MINE!" She said tackling Zara. CHris was knocked loose from the hold and saw a nice spot to sleep….under his bed. Chris yawned and crawled under his bed just before succumbing to Zara's venom.

Zara tossed Vi onto the bed and looked for Chris...only to see he wasn't there.

"NO! HE WAS MINE! He can't be far." She said walking out of the room. Vi followed suit and began her hunt. Zombina slept like a log down stairs as Vi bursted in and searched the room for Chris. She didn't find him, but she did find Zombina's bra on the ground. She picked it up and then looked down at her own bust before getting teary eyed.

"No fair."

Zara had gone into Tamia's room to search but quickly turned tail as Tamia was reading a book and told her to leave before making vines pop up around her. She was now in Mary's room searching. The shark was napping in the shallow part of the pool. She yawned and slept on her side. SHe was in a special bed that was water resistant and insured she wouldn't roll onto her fin. It also kept the water flowing into her gills. Zara looked around and groaned in anger before leaving the room. Mary sat up and looked to where Zara was before sighing. She had a retainer on due to the fact her teeth grew in every so often and if she didn't they would be crooked. So is the pain of being a shark mermaid.

Upstairs was Zeke who had his door locked and bolted shut. Deena had been asleep early today and wasn't trying to attack. Tio on the other hand was trying her hardest to get in the room without breaking the door. She stood outside and was about to try picking the lock until a sharp prick made her stand straight. She turned around and yawned lightly before blinking.

"Night night." She said walking to her room sleeply. Zeke sat at his pc typing up a paper for school. It was then he heard a knock at his door. He sat up and walked over.

"Yo?"

"...Zeke...can I come in?" Zeke cocked his eyebrow and undid the deadbolt. He opened the door to see a tired looking Manako, wearing a large t-shirt and purple panties. Zeke went white and breathed in his joint. His color came back and he looked to Manako.

"What's up?"

"...um...can I stay with you tonight?" She asked with a tired expression. "They're fighting in Chris's room again." She said with a small yawn. Zeke just nodded.

"Sure you can have the bed. I'll sleep on my sofa." He said turning back to his PC. Manako smiled and walked over to his bed. Zeke sat down at his PC and went back to work. That is until a hand was placed on his shoulder. Zeke looked up to see Manako. "Uh...you okay?" He asked only for Manako to spin the chair and leap on to him. "Hey! Uh hello?!" He said as she straddled him while he sat.

"...If anything...can I just have a kiss?" She asked nervously. Zeke looked up at the girl and saw she was teary eyed. "...please." Zeke sighed and stood up quickly. Manako stumbled back and before she could react Zeke was right next to her. He lightly took her by the chin and got his face close to hers. He breathed in her face and let loose a large amount of smoke. Manako breathed it in and stepped back slowly. She rubbed her eye and yawned a little. "...why?" She asked before sitting down and curling up into the fetal position. Zeke yawned and picked the girl up and tucked her into bed. He turned and looked to the couch before stopping and looking back to the girl. He walked over to her and bent down lightly pressing his lips to hers before walking to the couch and falling asleep.

[next day]

Chris yawned and tried to sit up hitting his head on the metal bars under his bed.

"Ow...what the?" He asked. He crawled out from under the bed and saw the large hollow skin of Zara. "What I miss?" He asked walking to the door. He yawned and opened the door to see a tuckered out Vi and Zara. He stepped over them and walked to the kitchen. He saw Deena sitting in a cup of orange juice. Chris walked by and patted her on the head. He walked to the stove and began to cook up some breakfast. He smiled and began to crack some eggs.

Upstairs Zeke was passed out on the couch while Manako was sleeping on his bed. Yes it was a peaceful morning. Zombina and Mary were the only ones who were up besides Dee and Chris. After about thirty minutes Zara and Vi stirred to life. The two stood up and stretched before following the scent of food. They walked in and saw Chris cooking food. They walked in and sat down. Chris turned and smiled. "Morning." He said smiling. Zara looked to his neck and saw two bite marks.

"What happened to you?" Chris felt his neck and tried to remember last night.

"Uh….I can't remember." He said a tad confused. "Oh well." He said smiling. He went back to work on the food as Manako and Zeke both came down wearing little clothing. Zombina looked over and nearly spit her coffee out while Chris flipped a pancake onto his head. Zara grinned while Mary covered Dee's eyes. Vi went wide eyed at this. Manako and Zeke looked to each other then to Vi.

"...It's not what you think."

"You two booped!" Vi blurted out making Chris turn deep red while Zara and Zombina bursted out laughing.

"Put some cloths on you two!" Mary shouted still hiding Deena who was trying to look. Deena looked to Zeke then Manako before saying a word that almost made Chris pass out from a laughing fit and made Zombina's side split.

"Mama?" She said making Manako turn deep red and made Zeke fall over.

"N-N-No!" She said while Zombina and Zara sang K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Manako just seemed to stop working while Vi tried to get more info out of them.

"Well someone had an eventful night…..why do I feel like I forgot something." Chris asked. Unknown that he was nearly booped himself! What will happen next! Stay tuned until I say next time!

NEXT TIME! Mommy vs Death! Chris watches his mom show off.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16: Mommy vs Death?!

It was a cold day for Chris and Zeke as they packed their car up. Chris looked to the house and sighed.

"Welp. The time has come."

"Yep." Zeke said placing his thermos next to him in the car. It had warm water in it. Zeke sat down in the passenger seat and sat Deena on his lap in a bowl. He poured some warm water on her and saw her relax. The cold air was not fun for slimes, namely since they were moist most of the time. Chris looked at the house and sighed. Zeke looked over at him. "Nervous?" He asked.

"Always am." He said watching the front door of the house. He mentally counted to three, while Zeke just waited. Once he hit three he watched the door fly open and Jared walk out, Shi following him closely. "Especially riding with a guy who reeks of beer." Chris said dropping his head.

"At least it's only like an hour to the slopes." Zeke said with a yawn. It was about 6 a.m for the group. Zombina, Manako, and Tio were gone for the day. They had to head to the gym for training so they didn't go soft.

Mary, Tamia, Vi, and Zara were going to meet them up there, having been taken up there by a few vans and large vehicles that could fit them. Namely Zara and Vi who took up the most space. Mary need a truck with some water for her daily exercise, and Tamia needed to have some nutrients before she could go up or else she would fall into a deep sleep. Zeke looked at Deena who yawned and slowly began to doze off. That is until Jared opened the door and hopped in the car, with Shi entering the other side. Deena quickly woke up and made a sad face. Zeke saw this and rubbed her head a little making her calm down. Chris started the car and they slowly pulled out of the drive way.

"Well now cousins! Where did you say we were going?" Jared asked seeing as he normally never goes with Zeke and Chris to these kinds of things.

"We're heading up to slopes." Shi looked to Chris with a confused look.

"Slopes? You mean for skiing?" Zeke just nodded.

"Yeah, me and Chris head up there every year. We're going early this year, before it get's too cold." Zeke said remembering that three of their household members would probably freeze to death up there.

[An hour later]

The group arrived around noon, they were pulled up to a large hotel covered with snow. "Well we made it." Zeke said as they unloaded from the car. Chris and Zeke grabbed their things while Shi and Jared looked to the slopes.

"You both do this every year?"

"Pretty much." Chris said opening the trunk to his car. He reached to grab his bag but grabbed something familiar. "Where were we supposed to meet the others?" Chris asked tugging on the object assuming the sensation was simply his clothes.

"Inside at the…." Zeke stopped dead as he turned to face Chris. "Uhhh dude." He said pointing to the trunk. Chris turned to look. In his hand was Zombina's breast who had crawled into the trunk to follow them. She was also beat red from Chris tugging on her breast. Chris looked at this a little before letting go, turning bright red and falling backwards into the snow. "Isn't that uncomfortable?" Zeke asked making Zombina chuckle.

"Nah. Just made me a bit stiff.' She said crawling out of the trunk, wearing little clothing. This made Jared and Zeke shiver. She stretched out her body and smiled.

"Now this is what I call fun." She said looking to Chris who was steaming. He slowly sat up and shook his head.  
"Wait, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the gym working?" Chris asked his face as red as a tomato. Zombina grinned and laughed.

"Please you honestly think I'd pass up a chance to watch you two break your necks skiing?"

"Oh I don't ski." Chris said electing a nod from Zeke. Deena would pop out from under his hat and look around before popping back inside.

"Yeah me neither." Zombina just looked confused. "Wait then what do you two do?" Chris got ready to answer until he saw his watch.

"Crap. Zeke I need to head up there. You do what you need to do."

"Got it." Zeke said grabbing a large bag with a white cross on it. Jared and Zombina both made puzzled looks at the boy, while Shi closed her eyes….she felt something was a miss.

With Chris gone the group made their way into the building. They saw many a person wrapped up to keep warm. They also saw Zara standing tall, Vi with her tail coiled around Tamia, and Mary who looked fine.

"Vi please let me go."

"Nuuuuu~ I need warmth!"

"Then why come up?" Mary asked making Vi grin.

"Cause then I can huggle Chris with no one complaining." She said with a goofy smile. Zara just scoffed.

"Maybe next time you'll wear extra layers like I did." She said pointing to her hat. Which was all that was new, her whole body was shivering though. The group got close and Mary saw them.

"Great maybe we can go inside now." She said wheeling herself next to Zeke who walked inside. The group and the nearly frozen girls followed them in. It was extremely warm inside and brightly lit. Behind the desk in front of them was a girl who looked like she was doing 100 things at once. She looked to Zeke and waved.

"Hey Zeke! You're room is that way! Same as last year! Gah! Thank you for calling!" The woman said grabbing a phone and turning around writing stuff down. Zeke nodded and walked to the direction the rooming was. There were three rooms all together.

"Right. Me and Chris are sharing a room and Deena is sleeping there as well." He said as the small goo popped out from under his hat only to duck back under. "Zara and Tamia, you two are the heads for the other rooms. Pick who goes where. I need to go check on Chris." He said walking into the room and setting down a few bags. Zeke grabbed the medical bag and began to head out. Zara and Zombina both looked that way before shrugging and following. Tamia smiled and looked to the others.

"Mary and Vi, you two will sleep in my room with me, so get ready." She said calmly. Vi and Mary both followed her inside and changed. Mary came out with a jacket on while Vi wore a thermal blanket over her tail. Since it was so cold she couldn't head out. So instead she decided to stay with Tamia and enjoy the hot baths.

Outside Zeke was wearing goggles as he watched the slopes. Deena was peeking out from under his hat. Zombina and Zara walked up from behind and watched the slopes as well. Jared and Shi stood by Zeke to his left and stared at the slopes.

"What are we lookin for?" Jared asked.

"Give it a second." Zeke said as a snowboarder came flying over the hill. He did three flips and slid down to the group. He wore all white and had a bright orange snowboard. "Twenty seconds."

"Damn. I need to win this year." The person said with a muffle. Zombina approached the person and stared at him.

"Why is Chris snowboarding?" She asked making Jared go white.

"Wait! Your ma said-"

"That he shouldn't be snowboarding." The group turned to a woman with orange hair and a slim body. She was holding the hand of a young girl who has blonde hair.

"I didn't know Zeke had a sister." Zara said to herself.

"Hey ma." Chris said making Zombina and Zara look to the woman then Zeke.

"Heya aunt Nina. Hi Wendy." Jared said with a wave.

"Hi Jawed!" The small girl said with a wave. Nina just made a stern face.

"Chris I told you to stay off the slopes. Last year you nearly died." She said making Chris shrug.

"Yeah why did that happen?" Chris asked making his mother blush.

"Don't change the subject!"

"I will you glory hound! Every year you have to win! Well guess what. This year I will dethrone the Ice Queen." Zeke just sighed.

"Why can't she just let him win?" Zeke asked while Zara did some mental work.

"Nina Carmack….Ice Queen….SHE'S THE ICE QUEEN!?" Zara asked shocked.

"Yup." Shi watched the group and felt a dark presence. She looked backwards and saw a shadow dart.

"You broke your leg last year!"

"AFTER YOU KNOCKED ME OVER!" Chris said angrily at his mother. Zeke just groaned. Jared on the other hand stepped up.

"Now hold on, I'm sure we can settled this without beating the stuffing out of each other." Jared said separating Chris and his mother.

"I know a way." They all looked to Wendy who smiled. "Wace!" she said with a big smile. Chris and his mother glared at each other. Jared just looked down at Wendy.

"You did that on purpose didn't you." She just smiled and giigled.

After a bit of walking the two made it to the top with Jared. "Right one time down, first one wins." He said as they both got ready. Nina had changed into a better suit for this and was ready. 'Ready…..go!" Jared said watching each of them go off like a bolt. Jared watched as they made it halfway down within seconds. Each staying low to the ground for more speed. Jared watched in horror as Nina moved in front of Chris and sprayed chunks of snow into his view. Chris hit a chunk of ice and rolled over onto his head. His body did three flips before landing. Nina made it to the bottom and smiled as she took of her helmet. She smiled and looked back to Chris.

"I told you I would…..win." She said looking up the hill to see his body still. Shi and Jared walked down and over to Chris.

"You alright cuz?"

"No...he's not." Jared and Shi looked over to see a woman with white hair, blue skin, and a long flowing black coat. "He belongs to me. For I am the eternal end that all shall meet! I am the one who collects those who have fallen! I am-"

"Hey sis." Shi said making the woman flinch. "Nice speach." She said making the woman blush and look down.

"H-h-how long have you-"

"The whole time." She said making the woman blush deeper. "What are yu doing here?" Shi asked making the woman twirl her foot.

"W-w-well I'm here for him." She said pointing to Chris, who was still unmoving. Shi thought a bot before Jared tapped her shoulder and made Shi look over to him.

"Uh...who is she?"

"That's my sister. Death." She said flatly making Jared's jaw drop.

"That means!"

"He died." She said sheepishly. Nina made her way up the hill and walked over to Chris. She then saw Death. "N-n-nina as well!?" She said confused.

"Death. Can I help you?"

"N-no! I'm just here to collect a soul." she said pointing to Chris. Nina went wide eyed before pointing to Death.

"Hold it! You aren't taking my son's soul without a fight!" She said making Death blink.

"Fine! I shall show you death's true…." She stared before looking to Shi. "Stop looking! It's embarrassing." She said angrily. Chris groaned and sat up. That is util death dropped her foot on his back. "Let's race! If I win his soul is mine!"

"Game on!" Nina said following Death up the hill. Chris sat up and shook his head. Shi looked at him and blinked.

"Oh he isn't dead." She said making Jared snap back to Chris.

"Please, like a small fall would kill me. What I miss?" He asked while Zeke walked over with the med kit.

"Your mom is racing death for your soul." Zeke said making Chris sigh.

"...hand me my snowboard." He said electing a thumbs up from Zeke.

The two challengers made their way up the hill. Up top they saw another person with a orange jacket and helmet. They just decided to ignore him.

"Right let's go!" Nina said getting ready. Death snapped her fingers and her outfit changed into that of a snowboarder. The two got ready and took off down the hill. The stayed neck and neck. Nina over taking Death and Death over taking Nina. The weaved in between trees and grinded off poles. The two raced at high speeds closing in on the goal. The two slid into the finish. They both waited for Jared to call the winner.

"The winner is….Chris!" He said making the two look at each other then to Jared who was next to the man in orange. The man turned around and removed his mask to show it was Chris.

"How did you get up!" Death asked. Chris just pointed to the lift.

"Why the hell would I walk all the way up?" He asked making his mother groan. Death shook her head.

"No I mean I saw you you died."

"Nope just passed out. Maybe it was Shi's she's dead right? Or maybe Zombina….speaking of which where is she?" He asked looking to two large snow piles. Chris walked over and removed the snow showing a frozen Zara and Zombina. "WHY WOULD YOU COME OUT WITH NO JACKETS!" He asked making Zeke groan.

The two walked the monster-cicles to the cabin. Chris said his goodbyes to his mother. She walked outside to see Death on the phone.

"What do you mean you gave me the wrong date?!" She asked angrily. "Fine just fix it!" She said with slight rage. Nina walked by with Wendy and stuck her tongue out at Death. Death just looked inside to Chris.

"It just says soon! Keep an eye on him." The other end of the phone said. Death vanished and hung the phone up. All had settled down...until Chris found Zombina in the bathroom of his and Zeke's room.

"I know you're cold but don't go into other peoples baths...better yet. DON"T HOP INTO OTHER PEOPLE'S TRUNKS!"

As for Vi and Tamia they spent the night in the hot bath, while Zara spent the rest of the night with a cold. Maybe next time she would get the COLD shoulder!

Next Time! The late Halloween Chapter! Rule 63 is my best friend!

Sorry for the wait on this school and work at a all time hight for attention! In class now GTG time to disect a brain! Peace!


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17: A SLAY Ride: The Remnant from the past!

Twas a cold winter's night and all through the house not a creature was stirring not even a mouse. Cause everyone had gathered to watch a few christmas films. It was Zombina's pick and she had picked a movie that was a bit….different. The movie revolved around the mythical being known as Krampus. The film was extremely dark compared to what a lot of people would expect from a christmas film, much to the horror of Manako, Vi, and Tio who were huddled up in fear. Zara, Chris, Tamia and Zeke really didn't mind, while Dee hid under Zeke's had scared beyond rational thought. Zombina was just grinning the whole Time with Mary. They seemed to enjoy the film. When the film ended Chris yawned and looked back to the group to see Vi, Manako, and Tio all scared stiff. Zombina just clapped.

"Ah I love this time of year! A good ol horror film and a great atmosphere. She said smiling. The thought of a horror film made Chris and Zeke think. They both then had faces of realization. "What's with you two?" Chris just pulled his phone out.

"It's Thursday right?" He asked looking at his phone. Manako, who was still scared beyond normal nodded. "Me and Zeke have to meet up with our Aunt tomorrow."

"Jared's mom?" Zombina asked making Zeke shake his head.

"Nah, our other aunt, she was fighting cancer for a while and we need to go say hey." Tio heard was and immediately felt sad.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Tio said bowing her head.

"Hm? Uh she's alive or well….kinda." Zeke said thinking a little. Tio just tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" Zeke was about to answer when his phone went off. He put up a finger and began to talk.

"Yo?...Again?...Right I'll keep my eye open, my guess is she's around here, she does it every year." He said hanging up his phone. Chris just sighed.

"Let me guess. Jess?" Zeke just nodded. "Every year. Right me and Zeke are heading outside real quick. We'll be back shortly." Chris said grabbing a coat and a flashlight Zeke grabbed a extra hat and slid it over his normal hat to make sure Dee won't get chilly. The two walked outside and shut the door. Zombina just shrugged.

"ALRIGHT! Next film! She said holding up a zombie film that made Manako and Vi huddle close to Tio. The movie began and when the gore hit Manako looked away to the window. Manako froze and let out a shriek. Tio looked down to see her pointing outside. Tio blinked and looked outside to see nothing.

"What's wrong?" She asked seeing Manako still trembling.

"I saw a person outside!" She said trembling. Tio got up and walked to the back door. She flipped the light on and didn't see a person. She did however see what looked like blood and what looked like patterns of someone being dragged. Tio raised her eyebrow and walked in. She then came out wearing her MON security armor. She held a large flashlight and a black light. Zombina came running out with a double barreled shotgun and here MON gear. Vi, Tamia, Mary, and Zara just watched from inside. Manako was following behind slowly, unarmed. "I saw them over there." Manako said pointing to the trail of blood. Tio shined a black light on it and it showed to be organic. No doubt, it was blood.

Tio shined a flashlight and followed the blood. She followed it around the corner and watched it lead to the front of the house. They looked out front and saw the blood led to garage. Tio turned to look and saw a door slam shut. She jumped and made Zombina fire into the air, scaring turned and stomped her foot looking down at Zombina who just smiled nervously. Manako got her breath back then looked to see the car was gone. She looked to Jared's trailer to see a bloody hand print.

"G-g-g-guys!" She said pointing to the RV. Zombina walked over to it and was about to knock until a yell came from the house. Tio turned and charged for the door. She broke the door down and nearly fell down a flight of stairs. She did when Zombina crashed into her. The two rolled down the stairs and landed with a thud on the hard ground. Tio sat up and rubbed her head.

"Owie." She said looking around. "Zombina-chan?" She asked only to hear a muffled cry. Tio sat up and looked down at a dazed and crushed Zombina.

"If I wasn't dead I am now." She said weakly. Manako made her way down and saw Tio and Zombina recovering. "Where did that scream come from?!" She asked looking around. Tio shined the light on the ground and saw more blood. Tio followed the blood and it lead her to a bloody pile of cloths. Tio gave out a shriek fan fell backwards. Zombina and Manako walked over looking to see the pile. "What the hell?" They asked hearing a loud thump from upstairs. The girls looked to each other and bolted up stairs. They slowly reached the top floor until they saw feet. Blood covered boots. Zombina loaded her shotgun and got ready to move when she saw the feet turn to the door. There was a light tapping noise and Zombina watched as what looked like blade tip colored red. Zombina froze and waited. The figure turned and walked away. Zombina opened the door slowly to show that the living room was a wreck. The sofa overturned, the TV busted and a few teeth and blood laying around. Tio just scratched her head.

"What happened up here?" She asked looking at the webbing on the wall. Manako walked by and blinked.

"Looks like something broke out." Zombina just sniffed the air. She looked up stairs and aimed her shotgun out. She slowly climbed the stairs and saw someone in Zeke's room. She walked to the door and pushed it open to see the person with the bloody boots. It was a tall girl about six two. She has a slim and curvy body and short messy brown hair. She wore a long brown jacket, and torn up navy blue skinny jeans. On her shoulder was a hatchet with blood on it and in her other hand a machete. She turned around and stared at the trio. Under her jacket she wore a blue tube top and her jeans seemed to have large holes around the inner she was still covered. Over her face she wore a dirty, crusty, scratched up, hockey mask. Zombina aimed her shotgun at her.

"FREEZE!" Zombina shouted out. The girl tilted her head and slowly walked forward. 'I said freeze!" she repeated. The girl kept moving and Zombina fired. The girl stopped and looked down to see her leg bleeding. There was a loud thumping sound as Zeke busted through the door.

"What the hell was that?!" Zeke said looking to the blood on the carpet and the smoking shotgun in Zombina's hand. He put two and two together and groaned. "I'm dead meat." The girl walked over to Zeke and patted his back. Zombina just stared in utter disbelief.

"Wait….what!?" She asked confused at the scene. Tio looked to Zombina and took her gun away.

"What did you load those shots with?" She asked keeping the shotgun away from her.

"Rubber rounds! They shouldn't even pierce the skin."

"Didn't you fire through yourself before with rubber rounds?" Manako asked a tad curious.

"Yea but I'm dead, my skin's weak enough that the rounds will just enter and exit with no problem….wait." Zombina walked over to the girl and placed her hand on her neck. "...no place….you're a zombie?!"

"Nope, she's a Revenant."

"...what?" Zombina asked pulling out her hand book of all registered monsters. "Revenant, revenant, revenant….? It's not listed." Zombina said staring at the girl who just tilted her head.

"To save myself time, a revenant is someone back from the dead. They felt an emotion strong enough to break through death's hold." Zeke said pointing to the woman. "Jess's here was anger since right before she died she got cheated on by her boyfriend." He said making the girl next to him angry. She cracked her knuckles loudly then cracked her neck. The door Zeke came out from opened and showed Chris covered in webs and his nose plugged with tissues.

"Next time she says something don't punch her then!" He shouted back.

"Never! She started it! I finished it!" A voiced echoed back. Chris shut the door and sighed. He saw blood on the carpet then Jess's leg, then Zombina and the other two in full combat armor.

"I'll get the first aid kit." He said sighing.

[Three minutes later]

Chris sat next to Tio and a strung up Zombina whose mouth was covered in web. After screaming at Tio to give her her gun back, Zara had come downstairs and shut her up. Jess sat Next to Manako while Jared and Shi had just arrived.

"Well hey Jessie! How are ya?" He asked receiving a thumbs up. Shi floated over to the girl and stared at her deeply.

"I can feel the anger deep in you, you are the girl that Knocked my sister out…..you have my respect." She said making Jess pat her head.

"Right...Jess why are you here?" Chris asked looking to see Jess freeze and glare at him. She walked over and grabbed him by his neck and choke him out. MON was panicking at this. Liminals are not supposed to attack humans.

"You ask that every year, don't you ever learn?" Jared asked sighing. Zeke walked over and poked Jess in the side making her drop Chris and cover her side.

"Can we not? We just got this place picked up." He said looking at the mess. "...uh somewhat picked up." Chris just rubbed his neck.

"IF MY MA SAID NOT TO HIT FAMILY I'D SLUG YOU YOU COW!' Chris said angrily. Zombina, Tio, and Manako both got shocked looks on their faces.

"*Mumbles!*" Zombina asked though her voice was unheard. Tio saw this and decided to speak for her.

"Your related to a Liminal?!" She asked looking to Zombina who nodded. "Yeah that's what she said!" Chris just shrugged.

"Yeah I guess so. Course Jess being undead doesn't bug as near as much as her brother though." He said with a snicker.

"Poor Donny, heard he freaked when Aunt Gina passed away...only to see she was fine the next day up and about."

"Freaked..more like had a heart attack, then his little sister got hit by a bus and saw her break down the door to the house. He still scared shitless of his mom and his sister." Chris said making Jess drop her head sadly. "Oh don't mope cause you know I'm right! He said you busted through the door and made him have a panic attack." Jess was about to hit him when a phone went off.

" _And girl's just wanna have fuuun~"_ Chris pulled out his phone and shook his head. "Not me." Zeke did the same and shook his head. Jess pulled hers out and shook her head. The music stopped and everyone looked at Jared.

"Hey aunt Gina!"

"DID YOU FIND MY BABY GIRL!" A voice screamed and nearly blew his ear drums out.

"Yes, she's with Chris and Zeke."

"Oh thank god! Have them bring her to the set tomorrow! I have to go." She said hanging up the phone. Jared just looked to Zeke then Chris.

"What?"

"What was with that ring tone?" Zeke asked blinking. Jess just stared at him to. He just waved them off.

"Right I'm off to bed, Zeke wipe that damn blood off my RV please."

"Yeah yeah." Zeke said as Manako piped up.

"T-t-that's right! What about all the blood, and the living room, and the pile of bloody cloths!" She said making Chris look away in embarrassment as Jess covered where her mouth would be under the mask, the mask seeming to blush.

"Well…"

[Flash back]

Chris and Zeke went outside after getting a call that their rebellious cousin has run away from home. The two walked over to Jared's RV and Zeke was about to knock when the door flew open and clocked him in the face.

"Ah shit!" He said backing up Dee popped out and looked dizzy as she tried to see what happened. Jared looked outside and saw Zeke wipe his hand on the RV.

"What the hell? Where'd that blood come from?"

"The possible broken nose you gave Zeke." Chris deadpanned.

"So what's up cuz?"

"Jess ran from home can you take the car and go look for her?" Chris asked handing him the keys.

"Oh brother, sure I'll go take a peek. Shi you wanna come?" He asked as Shi floated out and nodded following him to the car. The car pulled out and then they heard a shriek.

"...Back yard?" Chris asked a still dazed Zeke.

"Yup." He said staggering as he followed Chris.

The two went to the back to see a girl standing there. She turned and Chris felt the blood rush to his head so fast he had a nosebleed and fell backwards. Zeke just groaned. The girl had a ripped up shirt that allowed one of her breast to peek through. Zeke rolled his eyes and grabbed Chris. "Let's go Jess, need to get you some clean cloths and get Chris some tissues." He said dragging Chris while Jess walked to his side.

After getting down stairs Zeke had taken Chris's blood covered Jacket and set it in a basket. Jess took her shirt off and threw it in the pile as well. Zeke opened a drawer labeled 'encase of runaway.' Zeke threw a tube top to Jess who slid it on was a loud bang and Zeke looked upstairs. "Get ready for a show." he said with a groan. The three went upstairs to see Vi cowering behind Tamia who saw on a stool reading while Zara and Mary duked it out. Mary spat out a few teeth while Zara had bite marks over body.

"GIVE ME MY DAMN UNDERWEAR!" Zara screamed at a snickering Marry. Zeke just blinked.

"NEVER!" Marry said attacking Zara.

"HEY!" They stopped and looked to a slightly pissed Zeke. "Room's now!" He said as Vi and Tamia slunk back into their rooms. Mary turned her head and rolled off throwing her eyepatch to Zara. It was her undies. Zara groaned while Zeke rolled his eyes.

"I had it under control."

"Tell that to the TV." Zeke said pointing to the flat screen that had a large crack in it.

"Fine." She said scuttling upstairs. The construction crew had finally fixed up the attic into a room for Zara. Zeke and Jess walked through the mess that was once their living room. Once upstairs Zeke sat Chris down and sighed.

"Right. I'll call aunt Gina." He said grabbing the phone only to hear the door to the attic shut. He looked and saw Chris gone. "Damn it. I'll be right back. He said walking upstairs He looked and saw Chris being smothered in Zara's bosom while he panicked. "For the luv of." He said as a gunshot rang out. He quickly turned and darted to the door.

[end flashback]

Zombina just flared her eyebrows a few times making Chris groan. Tio just with Manako.

"Well as long as everyone is safe. I'm going to go take of my armor." Manako stood up and walked over to Zeke and began to apologize quickly. While Zeke worked on that Chris just sighed.

"Jared Jess, is bunking with you, have fun." Chris said walking to his room, only for a snake tail to grab him and rip him into a different room. Jess watched confused until Jared laughed.

"Fell for the snare again."

"JARRED!" Chris yelled as he jumped to the hall only to get dragged back into Vi's room.

"Come on Jess I have a bed for you in the RV." He said with a smile. Jess followed while Manako and Zeke left to go to bed. It had been a long night and everyone just wanted sleep. Even a certain Zombie who had been left upside down in the living room. Her face was red with anger as she grumbled something about a dumb spider. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT TIME FIND OUT IN THE NEXT SENTENCE!

NEXT TIME: A Visit to the green actress! The Zombie Aunt!


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18: The Stuntwoman from the Grave!

"So let me get this straight." Chris looked over his shoulder to see Zombina who looked a tad confused. "You're mom, is a snowboarding champion, Zeke's mom is a wrestler….and miss crabby here is the daughter of a movie star?"

"Stuntwoman….but yeah pretty much." Chris said as Jess, their cushion poked at Zombina's cheek.

"Why the hell are you guys short on cash?...STOP POKING ME!" Zombina said biting at Jess. Jess, for those who forgot, is the cousin of Jared, Zeke and Chris….she's also undead. Jess just stared blankly at Zombina….then poked her nose. Chris just rolled his eyes when Zombina lunged for the girl.

"Cause we don't like borrowing money."

"My mom said not to cause I'd waste it on strippers or some shit." Zeke deadpanned as Chris started laughing.

"OH RIGHT! I FORGOT THAT HAPPENED!" Chris said laughing his ass off.

"Can we not?" Zeke asked with a groan as he drove past a sign that read, Studio Z! Zombie, Slashers, and More! Zombina was to busy laughing at Zeke's expence to say anything. The group pulled in and parked. Jared had vouched to stay home and keep an eye on the house. Especially after last nights shenanigans. Zara and Mary had to stay home and clean, while Vi was there to help Zeke if they went at each other again. The group pulled into a empty parking lot and all filed out. Chris and Zeke hopped out followed by Zomina, Jess, a bright red Manako and Tamia. Zeke looked to a large truck and watched Tio crawl out of it. He looked confused as Dee popped out from under his hat and yawned. She hopped down and landed on his shoulder. Zeke looked over and smiled as he got her suit and some water. Tio wobbly walked over to the group, looking either dizzy or drunk.

"What happened to you?" Zombina asked noticing Tio's look.

"Smith has been teaching the drivers for the trucks." She said a tad green. Zombina just whited out.

"M-m-more crazy drivers?!" Tio saw Manako and blinked.

"Why is Manako so red?"

"Tamia had to ride on her lap the way over here. Apparently she caught a hand full of her if you catch my drift." Zombina said winking while Manako nearly fainted from the comment. The three MON agents finally got a look around and saw a eerie looking town ahead of them. Zombina grinned at the sight while Manako hid behind Tio. "Cool! Looks like a scene from Dead by Night!" She said looking around. She heard some light moaning and looked to see a woman with a knife in her gut, a fork in her shoulder, and a plate lodged in her arm. Chris looked over and waved to the Zombie from behind Zombina. The woman moaned and waved.

"Heeey guys." She said in a slow voice

"Hey aunt Gina." Chris said. The woman saw Jess and her eyes went wide. Chris grinned while Zeke stepped away from Jess.

"JESSICA!" The woman shouted as she glomped the girl at full speed. The once slow and sleepy Gina Scarlet, was now hugging a disgruntled Jess Scarlet. "You had me so worried! I thought you weren't coming back! Don't worry mommy like that!" She said holding Jess while Jess tried to crawl from the hug. Chris was laughing now while Zeke watched the scene with a smirk. She let go and Jess went to pummel Chris. Gina looked to the group and smiled. "Hey guys...sorry about that just happy to see my daughter." She said with a laid back sort of feel. Gina had green skin, a curvy body...and long orange hair...yup she looked just like her sisters.

"Wait….Gina….as in...GINA SCARLET!?" Zombina said with a large smile. Gina smiled lightly.

"Yup. Hard to believe someone's heard of me. I'm just the stunt double." She said with a shrug.

"You are like the idol for all Zombie flick lovers. A real zombie who takes all the falls all the hits and all the shit thrown at her with no mats or anything!"

"One of the many benefits of being dead." She said with a smile. Jess walked over with Chris who had a large lump on his head. "Finished bonding?" She asked while Jess seemed to get angry again. "Dawww...she's so cute when she's mad." Gina said making Jess's mask grow pink marks. Chris looked closely at his aunt and raised an eyebrow.

"...why the knife and stuff?" He asked with half lidded eyes.

"...I may or may not have fallen asleep at breakfast." She said making Chris and Jess facepalm. Jess perked up and looked to something behind her mom. She saw a boy and waved to him. The boy saw this and went running. Jess seemed saddened by this. "Jess what's wrong?" Her mother asked.

"Donny went running when Jess waved to him." Gina seemed a bit saddened at the mention of the name.

"Oh...well I figured. He still avoids me and Jess like we have a virus." She said making Chris deadpan.

"...you do have a virus" He said electing a swat to the head from Zeke. "Ow!"

"What he means is that maybe Donny is just a bit nervous. I mean he can't really hug you considering what happened last time." He said recalling when Donny broke his mother's stitches and made her arm fall off...and making him pass out.

"I know...it's sad to see he won't even come near his own mother anymore." She said making the group feel saddened. Zombina grabbed Tio and Manako, pulling them to the side. Chris saw this and looked to Zeke.

"Be ready for shenanigans."

"Can we go to a pub with our group?" He asked making Chris glare at him.

"I mean antics dumbass."

Over with Zombina she had just pulled the girls to the side to speak with them.

"Alright, so this Donny seems to need an attitude adjustment. I say we give him one." Zombina said with a grin. "You guys in?" Tio and Manako just blankly stared at Zombina, before whispering to each other.

"If we don't she may go overboard." Manako said electing a nod from Tio.

"Kay! We'll help!" She said making the girl smile.

[20 minutes and thirty rolls of duct tape later]

There was a knock at the trailer the group had gone into. Chris opened the door to see a tape on the ground. He looked left then right to see Tio's head pop behind a wall. _...Fuck it. Let's see what they did for the last twenty minutes._ He grabbed the tape and walked into the room. His aunt saw it and raised an eyebrow at it.

"What's up?" She asked in a mellow voice.

"Something entertaining I guarantee it." He said walking to a TV and popping it in. The group watched as a woman wearing a medical mask and sunglasses looked to the screen while a boy was taped to a chair.

[This is a message to the stuntwoman Gina Scarlet] Gina saw Donny then looked to Chris.

"Isn't that the monoeye girl...Manako you said?" She whispered. Chris nodded.

"Just watch this should be good." He whispered back.

[If you ever want to see your son again come to the setting for Well Straight to Hell. Or else….how was that?] She asked before the camera went black. Jess had the look of shock in her….mask. She grabbed a baseball bat in the trailer and busted through the door running to the set.

"...Zeke order the food. Gina, shall we go watch this train wreck?" His aunt chuckled nervously and followed him out, with Zeke starting to take orders all around the trailer.

[Set of Well Straight to Hell: Five minutes before the group arrives]

Manako sat by Zombina who was watching Donny with a fake katana in her hand, while Manako had a camera with her. They had the boy tied up on a chair in the middle of the room. Right behind him was a Well...that went straight to hell. "Why are we dressed as delinquents?" She asked looking at Zombina's mask which had Glutton on it...in japanese for some reason.

"Cause it's badass!"

"...why the high school uniforms?"

"Cause it fits the mood."

"But….I'm not on camera, why do I-"

"Casue! I say so! No shush he's waking up!" Donny slowly opened his eyes and looked at the two with his two baby blue eyes. His blonde hair sticking up slightly. "So...I hear you don't like Zombies. Now tell me-" She said holding the blade to Donny's neck. "Is that true?"

"What?! No of course not! I love Zombies, that's why I got a job on this studio." He said scared shitless. Last thing he saw was a large woman with smothering him.

"Then why run from Gina Scarlett and Jessica Scarlett?" He said making the boy look at the ground.

"...Well for one everytime I do something for my mom, she gets hurt." He said remembering when he gave her breakfast and she passed out, or when he hugged her she lost her arm. Or worst of all, trying to help her wake up only for him to knock her eye out of it's socket. The idea he hurt her each time made him pass out. "I'm just scared that if I do anything for her she'll get hurt...and I'll lose her again."

"Okay...what about your sister?" She said making the boy become scared.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?!" Zombina asked forcefully. Donny just snapped.

"CAUSE HER BOYFRIEND CHEATED ON HER WITH ME!" He yelled making Manako blush hard, while Zombina had a bit of a bloody nose. "He came onto me and the next thing I knew she was dead! I was so sad I thought she did it cause she found out. I just didn't want to see my little sister die again!"

"Called it." A voice said from across the room. Donny looked down to see Chris, Gina….and a vary mad Jess...who just snapped the baseball bat with her bare hands. "Hey Donny."

"Chris!? JESS!? I can explain!" He said moving a little. He moved his chair and began to fall backwards. "CRAP!" He yelled as he fell backwards His chair falling to the well. Now, it wasn't really deep duh, but he was about two stories up, and going to land on his head. The well was about six feet deep. So at least he'd have a grave. Donny watch the ground get closer and he closed his eyes. He stopped and opened his eyes to see Jess holding his chair while he was a foot above the ground. "Jess! I'm so sorry! I should have said something, but when I saw you I was scared you'd go out and try killing yourself! I couldn't watch my sister die again. Jess rolled her eyes and dropped the chair. Letting him fall into a large stunt mat under the well. The chair broke apart when he landed causing him to groan.

"You think he'd realize the chairs are all breakable considering this whole room if for stunts." Chris said while Gina giggled. Tio came running in a few second slater looking out of breath.

"Guys! They're...coming." She said looking at the group, while Zombina facepalmed. Donny walked up some stairs next to the well looking a bit nervous.

"Listen Jess I-" He said before she slugged him on the head. "I deserve that! I should have told you."

"Don you know she's mad at you for that but shes more pissed about something else….right?"

"...what?" Gina just smiled.

"Hun she knew you were the one that her boyfriend wanted. She's mad cause you managed to get her crush to fall for you." Gina said making Jess look away while Chris just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah if you haven't noticed she's the jealous type. Hell the day I got my licence she started hitting me over the head saying, "GIVE ME THE LICENCE!" All because I did it my first try and it took her six." He said receiving a hit over the head by Jess. "OW! You damn cow! I'll-" He said before getting tackled by Jess. GIna just smiled at the two before walking over to Donny.

"So that's why you acted all strange? Cause you thought you hurt me?"

"Yes...I'm sorry mom I just got scared and I-" He was cut off as Gina smacked him on the head. "OW!" He looked to his mom who smiled sweetly and hugged him.

"Don't worry hun. You can't hurt this old broad." She said with a smile. Donny felt happy to be able to hug his mom without anything happening.

"MOMMA'S BOY!" Chris shouted loudly causing Donny to look at him angrily.

"What was that shrimp!?" Chris just laughed before pointing to the trailer. "Come on guys let's go get some food." He said smiling. Zombina whooped and hopped down making sure to show Chris what was under her skirt. CHris blushed madly before falling backwards. Manako just blinked.

"Uh..Zombina….d...do you have-"

"NOPE!" She said happily walking right over a passed out Chris. Tio giggled and picked the boy up following Zombina. Gina walked out with Jess and Donny smiling as her kids argued over who was the prettiest one. Well it was about how Jess was planning on snagging her crush back.

"Girls you're both pretty now shush." Gina said making Donny cross his arms while Jess shook her head. Yup a family ordeal has gone and passed….but what will happen next?! READ THE BOTTOM LINE FOOL!

Next Time! Chris is in danger! The Spider's Mother comes to visit!

NOTE: Sorry for the long wait! If you like this story check out the story I'm doing for Adam from RWBY. Finally listen I need ideas for the girl's mother's you wanna see. Jared is a no go right now. I'll save it for later. The only girl's whose mom we can't see Zombina and Chi...Zombina maybe if she gets enough votes. Also heads up...orger mating season starts in April ;3

Monekyman out!


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19: Spider Moma...is a Human?

Zeke sat upstairs reading a letter from a buddy of his in Austin TX. From the sounds of it, he was having it as rough as they were….maybe even worse. Zeke sighed. "And I thought we had it bad at times." He said as Chris busted through the door to Zara's room and slammed the door shut. He was covered in lipstick, webs, and his shirt was torn open. "Damn dude. You okay?"

"Do I look okay?"

"What happened?"

"Hell if I know all week she's been acting like she has to mark me or something." He said as he walked over to Zeke. The door from behind him flew open and webs shot out at Chris. "Damn it."

"MINE!" Zeke watched as Chris got yanked back into the room. Zeke shrugged and went back to his PC. Zombina walked in with Tamia behind her. Tamia walked over to Dee and poured some water on her.

"Yo, you saw Chris."

"Yeah, he's currently being courted by Zara." Zombina thought a little before walking to the door. She opened it and saw Chris holding two threads of string and tugging hard. She could hear light moaning in the background.

"Stop enjoying it! It's supposed to punish you and make you stop."

"PUNISH ME!" Zombina slammed the door shut and turned around her face the shade of a brick wall. She walked over to Zeke who just kept surfing the web.

"What did we learn?"

"Never open her door." She said as Zeke nodded. The sound of the doorbell ringing caught Zeke's attention. Zombina immediately vanished. "I got it!" Tamia just looked to Zeke.

"Was it really that bad?"

"Nah, if it was Chris would walk out with a bloody nose and pass out," Zeke said as Zara's door opened and Chris walked out….with a nosebleed. He fell face first with a thud. "Now it's that bad." He said as Tamia and Dee stared at Chris wondering if he died.

Zombina reached the door quickly, trying to get the image of Zara in bondage gear out of her head. She opened the door and while the Zara image was gone a different one appeared….Zara as a human. She had long fiery red hair and a tall curvy body. She was wearing a leather jacket over a white tank top, with biker boots and blue jeans on. Her piercing steel eyes trained on Zombina like a preadtor staring down her pray.

"Yo," Zombina said simply. The woman just gave her a bored look.

"I'm looking for Zara Knox. She here?" She asked. Zombina just looked at the woman's spiky hair….it was the same shade as...Zombina was able to put two and two together.

"Uh...she's not decent but yes she's-"

"Where." The woman said with a fire in her eyes. Zombina turned a deathly white.

"Upstairs." She said as the woman walked by her. Manako walked up to Zombina and poked her.

"Hey Bina-chan, can you help me with-" She didn't even finish as Zombina fell backwards having fainted as the woman brushed by her. "Gah! Zombina?!"

The woman entered Zeke's room to see him on his PC while Tamia was playing with Dee.

"Zara Knox?"

"Door." Zeke said thumbing the door. The woman walked over and noticed some blood smears. She saw this and kicked the door down. She walked in and was met with a strange sight. Chris was currently tying up Zara's hands. She was blushing and had a dumb grin on her face.

"For crying out loud. I pass out for a second and you drag my ass back in here." He said before seeing the woman. "How can I help you?" He asked finishing up the knot. The woman stared at him with a look that made him freeze with fear.

"..." She walked over and knocked him off Zara with one hit. Chris slammed into the floor with a thud. "Zara." Zara looked up and her face cleared up of any blushes and her grin turned sour.

"Oh you….what do you want?"

"I want to know how a weakling like him managed to completely destroy your composure." She said thumbing at Chris who felt like a knife had been shoved in him.

"Oh, so you can have him for yourself. Fat chance!" Zara barked as she tried to move….only to remember she was tied up. The woman just smirked at Zara.

"Oh steal him huh?" She asked making Zara struggle harder against the bindings. "Hey, kid. What did you do to my daughter?" She asked making Chris nearly faint.

 _D-D-Daughter?!_ Chris turned paler than Zeke did when he walked in on Tio getting out of the shower. "I-I-I uh...restrained her from trying to…..misbehave." He said trying to choose his words carefully.

"Heh. Just like a thought a spineless, loser. Probably still has his V-card." She said laughing while Zara got angrier.

"One, I'm polite not a spineless chump, two lost that on my 21st birthday." He said making Zara gawk at him while the woman just barked out laughter.

"He lost his before you! HAHAHA" She said laughing at her own daughter. Zara just got really mad now.

"Oh, can it you hag, least I didn't get knocked up at 18!" She said making her mother stop and glare at her.

"What was that?!"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"Them." They both turned to see a slightly out of place Chris. "Can you tell me why you are here? Else I will force you off the property." He said with a deadpan look on his face. The woman just laughed harder.

"You force me….I'd like to see you try brat!" She said grinning.

[Zeke's room]

Zeke sipped on his coffee as he typed up a paper for his history class. It was then he heard the sound of banging screaming and cursing. Dee just hopped over and sat on his head.

"Daddy, what are they doing in there?"  
"I'll tell you when you're older." Zeke said not looking away from his PC.

[Zara's room]

Zara looked over in shock to see Chris standing over her mother who was in the hogtie position. Zara's webs used as a rope. Chris wiped his brow and sighed relief.

"Why does everyone who want's to hurt me always try and use rope?" He asked with a sigh. Zara's mother laid there unmoving, as a massive blush crept over her face. Zara just looked on in shock.

"How did you-?"

"I was bullied as a kid, so my dad always taught me to be the one who is in control." Zara's mother seemed to flinch at this.

"...was your father named Jack….Jack Carmine?" Chris blinked and nodded.

"Uh yeah but most people use my mom's last name. Why do you ask?" Chris questioned. At the same time. _How the hell does every woman I meet know my damn dad?_

"Cause that man is the kinkiest son of a bitch I ever slept with." Chri paled at this and fell backwards while Zara just gawked at her mother.

"WAIT WHAT!?"

"Oh yeah it was highschool and we-"

"WHY THE HELL DOES IT INVOLVE HIGH SCHOOL ALL THE TIME!?"

"Hush you. Well, basicly he…"

[Zeke's Room]

Zombina wobbly walked into the room and fell flat on her face. She sat up and Tamia blinked as she looked at her.

"Zombina your bleeding." Zombina put her hand to her nose and saw the blood was not hers.

"Not mine." Zombina said sitting up only for Mary to roll in with a frenzied look on her face. This knocked her right over as Mary tackled Zombina back to the ground.

"Where is that smell coming from!?" She said with a grin...that vanished as Dee glomped her. "Grr get off me you!" Zeke just sipped his soda and kept typing.

"Wonder how Chris is doing." Zeke asked as Tamia opened the door to check. She regretted it when she heard Zara's mother utter the next sentence.

"..rode me with a gag ball, plug and rope all while blindfolded-" Tamia shut the door blushing a different shade of red that was yet undiscovered.

"Annnd~" Zeke sang with a grin.

"Never open the door."

"Bingo."

"DEE GET OFF OF ME DAMN IT!"

[Zara's room]

Chris had fainted by now while Zara was bleeding from her nose.

"Best sex night ever!" Her mother shouted happily. Zara just blinked at her mother.

"..." She was speechless. Her own mother had just come in for god knows why, got pinned and tied by Chris, and told her exploits of her younger sex life….WHAT KIND OF MOTHER DOES IT! "...why are you here?" She asked hoping to change topics. Her mother just blinked and grinned a toothy smile.

"Oh your father is coming home, came here to tell you since I wanted to check up on you." Zara just got extremely angry.

[20 minutes of untying and bickering later]

Zara was heading out with her mom with Chris following. Chris had to go since if he didn't She'd get in trouble. Zeke just waved by while Zombina slowly tipped toed behind Chris. Chris hopped in his car while Zombina got in the trunk. It was about thirty seconds later she remembered…..Chris drove like a drunkard.

"Ah, crap." She said as Chris started up his car. "HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLlllllpppp…..!" Zombina cried out as Chris cranked up the music while driving off. Manako and Tio just chuckled nervously.

"She'll be fine."

"Yup…" Zeke just sighed in relief.

"Welp I'm heading off to school be back in…" Zeke blinked as he finally did some math. "...Chris has the car….damn it." He said dropping to his knees. The rest just smiled and laughed while Dee snuggled her daddy. While Zeke does a 30-page essay for makeup work, Chris rides with his secret passenger along with Zara as she gets ready to see her father. See how it goes next time when I am not MOWING THIRTY DIFFERENT LAWNS!

Next Time Chris meetsana old friend, while Zeke deals with Ogre mating season

IM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING! Work has had me in a bind for weeks and I have had little to no time to work on it. Either way I will make it to you all I swar.


	20. UPDATE, POLL, AND UNUSED IDEA FOR CH 12

It has come to my attention...I have hit a brick wall for ideas T-T, as such I have a poll going and I want you all to vote! I have a poll going and i need you all to choose. keep this tangled mess going or start fresh and try to keep it from derailing. Let me know by the end of the month folks depending on the answer I'll write this next chapter as the end and start the sequel or ill try to take a comb and straighten this mess out...ill need a big one ;-_-

Sorry to those of you hoping for a chapter I know that updates are a pain so I'll give yall a deleted chapter i had that i felt had no relevance and was too short.

Deleted Chapter 12: A pizza man's delima

Chris had expected a lot today, possibly going bald from stress, failing a test, heck he even expected Zombina to try and bite him over a slice of bacon...he did not expect to see the local pizza boy stop by their house to ask for love advice.

"Repeat that one more time?" Chris asked a tad confused. Jeramy the pizza boy sighed.

"I have a house of girls trying to win my heart." The boy said while Zeke just blinked.

"That's bad how?" Zeke asked a tad confused.

"Well, you see it all goes back to my parent's house where they caught me-"

"Say anything about what I think you're gonna say and I'm kicking you out." Chris said deadpanning it as hard as he could.

"Chill I was smoking with this girl from school." Jermay said.

"Continue."

"So they catch me smoking and start chewing me out about m life and jail. Long story short I got kicked from my house."

"Okay...why come to us?" Zeke asked as Dee poked out from under his hat. The newest addition to the house taking to hiding under Zeke's hat and using his head as a nest. Jeramy pointed to the slime.

"Cause I know you and Zeke both have love experience like that."

Outside the room, the house members all listened in with cups to the door.

"Uh, I never dated dude." Chris said making Zombina grin.

"My girl friend was a stalker and tried to force herself onto me...so yeah..." Zeke said making Manako shiver at the thought of the scary lady.

"Oh...Well...I'm sure you have-"

""No."" They both said at the same time.

"Back to the topic how did you find a house full of girls anyway?" Zeke asked curious about the whole thing it sounded too fishy for him.

"Oh, I found an ad in the paper that offered free boarding and food. All I have to do is live with the girls."

"That's it?" Zeke asked while Chris waited for the one word he knew was coming.

"But there was a catch."

"There it is, so what is it this time, no sex or something?" Chris asked.

"Nah not that...they're all part of the inter-species act." At that, both Chris and Zeke nearly fell over.

""WHAT!?"" They both asked loudly.

"Yeah is that a prob-"

"TELL ME YOU READ THE FINE PRINT!" Zeke asked shaking the boy.

"Yeah I did, says that I cannot have sex with them and If I do I have to marry the girl." Zeke and Chris both went pale at that.

 _A government mandated shotgun wedding?!_ The both thought in pure terror.

"But that's not the issue. The issue is they said I have to start dating one of them but I care for all of them. I can't do that to them...especialy after the shower incident." With that Zeke lit up a joint knowing he was going to need it. "Such supple mounds of flesh...best bath ever." He said as Zeke lit up the second joint. "The best part they all have such lovely pink-"

"Keep talking like that and you'll turn Zeke into a light house!" Chris said pointing to Zeeke's whose head was covered in smoke. The only thing visible was Dee who was shining a tiny flash light. "Okay listen. It would hurt them more if you choose one over them all, so pick no one."Chris said making Jeramay sigh.

"But then they'll think I don't like any of them-"

"Let me finish. Say you pick no one casue of the reason you are having issues, you can't choose one over the other." Chris said making Jeramay stop and think. He slowly smiled and hugged Chris and Zeke.

"You guys rock! Thnaks dudes!"

"No problem." Zeke said as the smoke wafed around his mouth and nose, his eyes no visible as Dee used a tiny fan fan to fan the smoke away.

"Best of luck dude." Chris said with a thumbs up. The pizza boy...no...the pizza MAN left for his own home. It was then Chris was struck with a thought. "Zeke...how...how many girls did he say?"

"...He didn't..." Chris sighed and walked to the door.

"Welp we'll sort that out later. For now." He said opening the door quickly, making all the girls san's Zara fall all looked sheepishly at them while Zara shook her head.

"Tsk tsk tsk, to find these girls listening in on such private maters." All of the house members just turned and stared at the girl while Chris rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. So, dinner anyone?" He asked getting a loud yes, while Zeke got up to go help.

[The Next Day]

"And there were no survivors. Up next the story about a boy with a lot of love to give and his nine inter-species girlfriends." Chris stared slack jawed at the TV while Zeke just calmly blinked.

"Guess he had nine girls." Zeke simply quipped while Chris tried to prosess what he just saw.

[Elsewhere]

"Told you I could get him to date them all. Pay up Wesson" A certain raven haired, bussiness suit wearing woman said holding her hand out while a man in a suit next to her dropped his head and handed over three one hundred dollar bills.

Right hope yall liked this peek at some of the stuff I didn't use. Either way please vote and let me know by the end of the month. Bye Bye!


	21. Notice

So...I cant keep doing this. The story is fun and all...but dear god its more confusing than the metal gear timline and story. So with a heavy heart i will be taking it down to be refined and fixed...and possibly make the chapters better to read. As for my other storys expect slow posts my grandmother is in the hospital after a heart attack so ihavent been at home for a while now, infact the updates i did today were with my phone and dear god, if i ever have to do this again I will have a stroke. I have had to retype this stuff five times casue autocorrect screwed me and such. again I appologize. If you need any good stories to read I recomened JC of the Corn, SleepinEyes and Le MAO XXIII They have some great and funny stories again I am deeply sorry I will be taking the story down tonight at mid night but remember dont fear...it will return! AND BE GLORIOUS! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!


End file.
